Conquest of Evil Part 5 - Summer Days
by Shadow Ranger
Summary: The Eye of the Storm moves onward and the new front will soon arrive. Between that time the Rangers continue to fight the good fight.
1. Return to Solitude

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. I do not own Doctor Who, the TARDIS or K-9. I do not even own the Externals, which are based on a combination of races from the Star Trek Universe. They all belong to their respective copyright owners.  
Authors' note: This story does not really feature the Power Rangers. It is set after Times of Change and will be the last appearance of the Doctor for a while.

**Return to Solitude**

He made his way around the console, checking and then rechecking the settings. For the traveller known as the Doctor it was time to leave, he had been in Angel Grove for too long.

As he continued to check the TARDIS for anything he had failed to repair, he reflected on the people had had come to know and how the current rash of alien invasions reflected on the history he had studied as a child. He knew that the future could change from one moment to the next. So long as events were not set in stone, it didn't really matter; history had a number of events set in place that acted to compensate for minor deviations. The Great Cataclysm of the Twenty-fifth Century was one such example.

"I'm going to miss this place," he decided.

If he allowed himself to think about it he realised that he was also missing his companion Samantha. Without her there he felt his age, and he was very old. ~Not as old as Zordon, physically at least.~ he mused.

Zordon. There was another sore point. A part of him wanted to help the Morphin Master to beak free of his prison. Another part warned that it was not the right time and that sooner rather than later Zordon would find the freedom he deserved. The comments he had made in front of Lerigot and the determination he had seen in the little wizard's eyes confirmed that he was probably correct in that assumption.

With a sigh he set the last coordinate and pulled the lever to open the door. It was time to say goodbye.

Far away from the Doctor, a distance of both time and space, events had been set into motion. On a forgotten world the thousands of frozen cells keep for breeding thawed. Automated systems returned as an ancient enemy awoke from its slumber, ready to pick up again from where the war had ended.

Beyond the sight of the Rangers, the Morphin Masters, Zordon and the wonderful Doctor, evil was on the rise. In the dark spaces the armies gathered ready to declare war of the kind most races would not understand. It was a war that would grant the winning side supreme power over not only time, but also space.

And the outcome of that war would depend on the efforts of a single hero, an alien who sought to make everything right. A man known only as The Doctor.

**End of Part**


	2. To Protect Those That Serve

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. I do not own Doctor Who, the TARDIS or K-9. I do not even own the Externals, which are based on a combination of races from the Star Trek Universe. They all belong to their respective copyright owners.  
Authors' note: This story is set in multiple time zones however for COE purposes it follows on from the events in Entering Lightspeed. Parts of this story also take place from the Doctor's point of view.

**To Protect Those That Serve**

It was a terrifying time for the Lightspeed Rangers, Earth's newest defenders. Sure the older Rangers had warned them that encountering such vermin was a part of their jobs, and Joel even seemed to enjoy doing so, but after they walked away, they knew they'd need a shower.

"Just remember, be honest and don't show any fear," Captain Mitchell advised. "The slightest hesitation and they'll eat you alive."

Unlike the Rangers of Angel Grove, the Lightspeed Rangers' identities were not a complete secret although that information had been limited to certain higher ranking military personnel. It was only because they were not officially part of the military that they were not paraded around and used for morale boosting operations. Somehow the news they would face their foes morphed did little to comfort them.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Press," Captain Mitchell said as he walked out before the hungry eyes of the reporters. "I would like to introduce you to the Lightspeed Power Rangers and declare this press conference open!"

"Councillors," Zordon greeted.

He had been expecting to hear from them for a while. His informants had warned him of the legislation that had been recently passed, granting the Council a right to send representatives to oversee the day-to-day operation of Ranger teams on Council affiliated planets. Now it seemed they were going to use their legal positioning against him.

"Zordon, a pleasure as always. We are here to discuss the appointment of our representative. Since you have not objected..." He paused expecting Zordon to offer some sort of challenge. They knew Zordon was knowledgeable about the laws that applied to the Morphin Masters. This time they had the advantage since he didn't know about their new law.

Zordon studied the councillors. He knew they were expected him to question the basis of their decision, so he didn't. He didn't need to, not really. He only needed to remind them of something they continued to overlook.

"I have not protested because the legislation does not apply," he rumbled. "Earth is not a Council affiliated world. You have no authority over the Rangers."

"But we do over you," one of the councillors pointed out, smugly. "We could have you removed from Earth and install a replacement if we wanted to. You are there only because we allow it."

If Zordon had not researched the subject he would have been concerned. Since he had approached the subject with his students, he felt he was in the stronger position.

"You could," he allowed, waiting for the look of triumph. "However the Rangers of this world have a right to decide who they will listen to. They are not obliged to work with your representative, nor would I order them to. They have been made aware of their rights. Any attempt to force a new mentor upon them could be mistaken for an act of aggression. You are aware of how the Rangers deal with their enemies."

He watched the look of horror at the possibility that the Rangers of Earth would refuse any sort of mentorship. It left the Council with the unfortunate choice: either they allowed Zordon to retain his place and in doing so lose the only leverage they held over the Morphin Master, or they could call his bluff and hope that the Earthlings would be reasonable. The thought of so many powerful Rangers without guidance forced them to be cautious. Zordon knew at that moment that he had won the battle.

"You will regret this Zordon. You can only hide behind the humans for so long. Sooner or later this body will have its way and you will answer for your actions."

"If that is all councillors, I have work to do," Zordon said before nodding to Alpha to end the transmission. "Quickly Alpha, program the construction drones to rebuild the upper section of the Command Center. Transfer and data stored there to the archive and lock the Power Chamber against outside teleportation. The Council will not wait long before trying this again and I fear the threat of uncontrolled humans will not stop them next time."

Zordon had been preparing for this scenario for a while. Fortunately even if the Council got its way, it could only force him to allow access to the original Citadel. The remainder of Power Mountain, including the areas that had the Zord Bays, the Zeo Crystal and the Turbo Rangers' equipment was outside that area.

"Ai-yi-yi, lockdown in place Zordon!"

"Very well Alpha, transport one of your spare bodies to the Command Center and then contact Lerigot. I believe the time has come to take him up on his offer."

Yes the Council would want to interfere, questions would be asked. But that didn't matter so long as his Rangers were protected. And Zordon would do anything to make sure that they remained safe.

For a long time he had served his political masters, those that kept him secured in a bunker for his own protection. He had designed them suits of unimaginable power, which they had used to keep their country, their planet, safe. But that had changed when he had discovered how they had treated those that wore the suits once their tour of duty ended.

Had he known when he had started that the one year shutdown protocol he had installed in each of his creations would lead to the deaths of the innocents that wore them, he would have shortened the time. To him the brutal murder of their own troops only proved the need to limit their access to his creations; such a corrupt power could never be allowed more than six working models at a time out of fear that they'd use them against their own population.

Still the discovery of just how barbaric the generals could be, the thought that they had pretended to cease their policy of destroying the test subjects only to carry out the executions from a distance, had finally forced his hand. He had stopped producing the Power Suits the day he had learnt the truth and nothing the men had done since had convinced him to change his mind.

Oh they had asked, bribed and threatened him in an attempt to make him cooperate. They had used techniques reserved for interrogation of spies to discover his secrets. They had caused him pain and had even threatened to kill him. And through it all he had refused to comply.

Then just recently one of his captors had made a mistake. He had stated quite clearly that they had found a machine capable of decoding the mysteries of the Power Suits. That could not be allowed. He would take whatever steps were necessary to prevent, even if it meant destroying those he had so wanted to help.

**End of Part**


	3. Dastardly Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. I do not own Doctor Who, the TARDIS or K-9. I do not even own the Externals, which are based on a combination of races from the Star Trek Universe. They all belong to their respective copyright owners.  
Authors' note: This story is set after Times of Change.

**Dastardly Preparations**

She stood above them on a rocky bluff, their queen awaiting their worshipful cries. As the clouds parted, allowing the planet's sun to illuminate both the green sky and the hot red sand of the surface, she enjoyed their cheers. Behind her stood her faithful crew and the rest of the Dianthe Pirate Clan.

"Yes! Worship me, ye-es, yes; I _am _worth _every_ moment of this. This is exactly what I deserve." She indulged her followers for a little longer until it was clear that if she left it up to them, the cheering would never end. Despite knowing that neverending adulation was exactly what she deserved, she was angered that they did not sense her wish for them to stop. "Silence!"

Instant silence met her command, just as she expected. She was the Queen of the Dianthe Pirates Clan and she expected to be obeyed.

"Piranhatrons, Chromites, Swabbies, faithful servants of the Dianthe... bounty seekers of all kinds, the time has come." More cheers erupted from the crowd. It had been a good idea to assemble the entire clan for this speech. It showed that she was still in charge and showed her that her followers knew it. She listened to the applause, watching the sea as it rolled in. "We know why we are here. The ruination of my plan to dominate the universe must be avenged!"

Elgar turned to his neighbour, a short, obese character in a white and orange suit whose face was enclosed by a transparent glass plate. His suit was lined with other portholes and linked with breathing hoses.

"Hey Porto!" The alien didn't appear to hear him, prompting Elgar to hit him with his sword. "I haven't seen her -this- mad since, ah well..." He scratched his head, trying to remember. "I don't -know- since when!"

"Quiet Elgar," Porto hissed nervously. " I don't want _you_ getting _me_ in trouble.". The word 'again' hung in the air.

"Yes! The Power Rangers _will_ pay dearly for what they did! Their beloved Earth _will _be miiine! And once we have the planet and its treasures, the Universe will be ours to plunder! Are you with me?"

Divatox raised her fist to the sky. Elgar followed her example, raising his sword aloft. The other leaders of the Dianthe Clan did likewise as Divatox watched the lower orders pledge their allegiance by touching their hands across their chests. She laughed humourlessly before an angry growl emanated from her throat. The cheers were deafening.

"Quiet!" Divatox ordered and was instantly obeyed. "For the journey to Earth I will need a...crew. I will take only the best to serve as my warriors!"

That appeared to be Elgar's cue to start clamouring for attention. "Oh! Oh! Me-me-me! Aunty Divatox, pick me!"

Years of practice allowed Divatox to easily ignore her idiot of a nephew. "Rygog!"

Rygog stepped forward and bowed. "Yes my lieeeegge?"

"You will be second in command. You will navigate the oceans of Earth as well as the skies!"

"Whatever you need, Divatox; I'm _always_ at your disposal."

"Of course you are," she muttered. "You will select those who will accompany us and those who will follow later." She looked over at the crew of the SS Mutiny. She had not forgotten that their captain had been the one to allow Lerigot to escape in the first place. That was why he would be spending the next few months waiting for her to give him further instructions.

"As you wish."

Divatox turned away from him before he could finish. She was too important to be polite. "Porto."

"I am here," he replied dutifully.

"You will be my technical adviser. All things scientific will be your responsibility."

"It will be my distinct pleasure to place my knowledge and expertise at your command," he answered with a slight bow.

"Of course it will."

By now Elgar was growing desperate. "Hey, what about me? Aunty Divatox, what about meeee?"

"As if I'd leave you behind," she answered sweetly. Too sweetly. Even Elgar was able to pick up on the sudden danger. "I don't want to leave you out of my sight. Who knows what damage you'd cause!"

She shoved her annoying nephew out of the way, causing some to snicker while others looked on disapprovingly that this was the son of one of their greatest captains.

"Piranhatrons, I will call you as I need you. But for now... fuel the Subcraft; we're heading to Earth!"

Another cheer was heard before they scurried off to begin their assigned tasks.

"To the rest of you I make this offer. Destroy the Power Rangers for me and you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams."

She laughed at the cheer that sounded from the crowd. Why should she waste time destroying the Power Rangers when there were others to do it for her? She could concentrate on more important things like stealing some of those treasures she had heard so much about.

"Keep them moving boys," Divatox encouraged as her new crew were shown to their quarters on board the Subcraft. "If people I was bad before they destroyed Maligore, just wait 'til they get a load of me now."

Her marriage plans were over, at least for now. But Earth had proven to be an interesting world filled with treasures that the humans didn't know about. While Porto and Rygog had been hiring a new crew, she had already worked out the profit she could make from the besieged world. Between the treasures she could find there and the slaves she could sell to other worlds, Earth promised to be a very profitable target.

The last gear slotted into place, just as it had been designed to. Machine perfection had taken on new meaning as King Wingnut, elder of the Machine Empire, oversaw the completion of the Royal House of Gadgetry's latest foundry. The old machine had once spearheaded the expansion of the machines across the universe, but old age and a shortage of replacement parts had forced him to hand power to his son Mondo.

He had seen the reports concerning Mondo, Gasket and even Grommet's failures, something he would never have tolerated. But his loyalty had been hardwired to the survival of the Machine Empire and its monarch. He would never act against Mondo. The foundries were his responsibility, a plan that involved construction efforts at several sites across the Universe as well as further modifications to their homeworld. Now the Machine Empire had not only completed the reconstruction of its home, which had been ravaged by war during Mondo's absence, they had almost finished the building of a weapon that would smash all resistance. The enhanced factory promised a new assault of superior machine warriors that would crush all opposition and finally put the Earth in the hands of its rightful conquerors.

While Wingnut was overseeing his task on behalf of Mondo, Gasket and Archerina were looking to finish construction of their first factory on the planet Horath. From there Gasket would strike the decisive blow to bring the Rangers to their knees. Or failing that, he'd just wait for his father to finish them and then destroy the old boiler instead. Either way he planned to be king, very very soon.

**The End**


	4. Cloak and Dagger

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, they belong to the legal copyright owner. This is a non-profit story made without the consent of the show's creators and is a part of the Conquest of Evil storyline. Some parts of this story, especially Zedd's appearance belong to Jeremy Ray Logsdon.

**Cloak and Dagger**

The middle of summer and aside from spoiling Divatox's wedding ceremony, aiding a new team of Rangers in Mariner Bay and travelling to an alternate world where the Earth had been devastated before they became Rangers, nothing much had happened. Months before the Earth had been under attack from Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, King Mondo, Queen Machina and Prince Sprocket, not to mention Prince Gasket and his wife Archerina. And that was without mentioning their many underlings who contributed to the attacks.

With Mondo concentrating his efforts elsewhere, Gasket distracted and Zedd incapacitated, only Rita remained as a noticeable threat to the Earth. Divatox had been strangely quiet after the loss of her intended. Zordon suspected that she would resurface at some point, seeking revenge. Count Dregon had been revealed as a possible problem if his experiments were allowed to continue. But Rita was for the moment his only concern.

When he considered her behaviour, Zordon had to admit that Rita was not that great a threat. Although she had increased her attacks, relying on the idea that if she attacked often enough, the Rangers would eventually succumb to her might, an overwhelming number of Rangers meant her plan was doomed to fail as the Rangers fought off one recycled plan after another. If anything they were growing bored, not tired.

It was no doubt, an annoyance for the old witch that her range of monsters was mostly limited to those that Finster could reproduce from clay. Those she had once been able to summon from her book were no longer available since they required the abilities Lokar had given her. And with Zedd weakened, Zordon had told the Rangers that Rita's abilities had also been restricted.

She could still use her magic to mutate living organisms. That was an ability she had demonstrated after the loss of Lokar's services. Lord Zedd had demonstrated a similar skill for a short time before turning his attention to inanimate objects as well. Rita had picked up the skills during her marriage to Zedd and now she was accomplished at creating monsters from animals, plants and to a lesser extent nonferrous objects without the use of long-winded spells. At present, such petty transfiguration was the current scope of her abilities if Zordon was correct.

Her latest effort was currently attacking the Rangers. It was a monster named Cloak, created from a ragged piece of clothing that she had obtained somewhere.

~Rita's making up for lost time.~ Red Turbo thought as he faced the green garbed fiend and was thrown, once again, away from the monster.

Right now he wished that he had the power of Red Zeo at his disposal. The Turbo powers granted the Rangers extra speed, but lacked some of the protection the Zeo powers provided. Indeed after a discussion between himself, Kat, Tanya and Adam, it had become clear that the only person not having problems, despite their initial success with the newly developed powers, was Justin.

~It must be psychological,~ Tommy decided. ~Lita would have a field day with this.~

The powers were if Justin was an indication, more than capable of functioning just as well as Zeo. They weren't better or worse than the previous technology. They just had a different emphasis, placing speed and agility over raw strength and power. Still, it was accepted that the Zeo technology had been compromised and that it was time to move on.

~Perhaps,~ Tommy thought as he picked himself up, ~it's time to change more than just the powers.~

At first it had been difficult to tell exactly what this monster was capable of doing. He had attacked them with a variety of bladed weapons made from shards of light. His tall, lean body allowed him to move with sufficiently agility to avoid the Rangers' physical attacks; energy attacks had proven a failure since they vanished as soon as he touched the darkness beneath his cloak. He had no such problem with blasting them with energy bolts or striking them with stupendously strong punches and kicks.

Most annoying of all, it seemed Cloak was connected to his own personal dimension that functioned like weird space. He could pull himself inside at will. This meant that in a matter of seconds he could cover the distance from one end of the street to the other, forcing the Rangers to follow him on a desperate chase around Angel Grove busier areas. The trick had caught the team by surprise on several occasions, resulting in Red Turbo finding himself on the receiving end of Yellow Turbo's stun batons.

"If you think that was something, wait until you get a load of this!" he told them, opening his cloak to reveal the inner darkness.

Tendrils of darkness burst from the void he revealed, grabbing Kat and dragging her back into the folds of his cloak. She found herself in a dark space unable to see and frozen by the sudden drop in temperature that could be felt even through her uniform. Cloak waited long enough for the Rangers to discover they could not force him to release their friend, before opening his cloak again. Pink Turbo shot back into the crowd of Rangers, confusing them long enough for him to snatch their weapons.

"Zeo Pi - Auto Blasters!" Red Turbo ordered, forgetting for a moment that they had switched weapons. They moved into position, ready to cover their fallen teammate. The superheroes were ready to fire before the monster could react. Their energy blasts were more accurate this time and actually caught the outside of his cloak, knocking him to the ground.

Cloak made a show of picking himself up and dusting himself off, stressing to the Rangers how little he thought of efforts.

"It's time for a Gold Rush!"

That had his attention. While he had been busy beating down the Turbo Rangers, he had overlooked the possibility that the Gold Ranger had accompanied them. As Gold Ranger activated his attack, Cloak seemed to stiffen, waiting until the energy attack had ceased before resuming his attack. He threw open the cloak again, revealing the energy the Gold Ranger had expended and sent it straight back to the Rangers.

"And now, I'll take your powers."

Dark tendrils reached out, snatched the Rangers and somehow distorted the energy flow of their powers. Before they could morph again, their Turbo Keys were pulled away. Cloak laughed at the suddenly powerless Rangers before turning his attention to Gold Ranger. "It's over Rangers," he announced as the Lord of Triforia was suddenly disarmed and a flock of Tengas teleported to the battleground.

"Not yet it isn't," Tommy replied, stepping to the front with Adam, Tanya and Kat close behind. Trey and Justin stood back a little, the Triforian Ranger acting as a shield for the youngest member of their team.

"Thinking of running?" Cloak asked. "I think not!" More tendrils grabbed the communicators off their wrists. "You've nowhere to go, Rangers, except the depths of oblivion."

He moved forward, hoping to bypass the older Rangers and get at their newest teammate. Fortunately while they couldn't see him clearly when he moved so fast, they could at least follow the general direction of his movements and while they couldn't outpace him, they could surround their friend long enough to block his attempts.

"If I can't have him, I'll take her," Cloak announced, grabbing Kat, who was the closest to him. He dragged her into his dimension once more. This time Kat did not have her full costume to protect her. The cold air burnt her lungs. "My mistress will reward me for bringing her a Ranger," he told them.

His boast was cut short by the arrival of the Green Ranger, Dragon Blade in hand. He turned aside only to find White Ranger waiting for him. And Tommy's brother for once allowed his temper to show. Cloak however was not stupid enough to stand still when confronted by two fully powered Rangers. He fought back, concentrating on the two Rangers, not noticing what Tommy was doing until it was too late, as the youth threw himself into the cloak and disappeared into its depths.

"My reward is guaranteed," he boasted. "Now not only have I captured one Ranger, I caught two. And my dimension will drain them of more than their powers."

"Oh no," Tanya protested.

"Oh yes," Cloak replied. "The pink one was doomed from the moment I caught her. Your precious leader was so upset he practically gave himself to me willingly. Not too bright is he?"

"He's braver than you'll ever be," Tanya told him. "Smarter too. You don't think he got to be leader without learning a few things did you?"

Any reply that Cloak intended to make was cut off as a fountain of red sparks erupted from beneath the cloak. His hands wrapped around his mid-section and for a moment he looked as if he was going to be ill.

Throwing himself into Cloak's pocket dimension had not been the wisest choice that Tommy could make. It was certainly a brave decision. When he had attacked, Tommy had been banking on everything thrown into the pocket ending up in the same space. Unlike Kat who had already endured a period inside the pocket and had been unprepared for the monster to snatch her again, Tommy had had a short time to prepare himself. Even so the extreme cold threatened to send him into shock as he drifted through the darkness.

As he struggled to stay conscious, he caught sight of his Turbo Key. Reaching out, his hand grasped the morpher and he was rapidly transformed, the energy release somehow managing to nullify the extreme cold as it did so. Once morphed, it was relatively simple to retrieve the other morphers and rescue Kat. That just left the relatively simple task of breaking out. And with the aid of his Auto Blaster, that was simplicity itself.

Cloak howled and cursed, holding himself in a vain attempt to keep the contents of his dimension beneath his cloak. There was a second burst and nothing could stop the cloak from opening, spitting out Tommy, a near unconscious Kat, the Rangers' weapons and their morphers. Tommy didn't stop firing his Auto Blaster until he was safely among the other Rangers.

Cloak was groaning in pain after the blast and staggered around weakly. When Rita had created him using an old cloak as the raw material, she had made it so he could draw strength from the dimension beneath his cloak. That power source was now gone, somehow ruptured by the Red Turbo Ranger.

"It is time to finish this," Trey announced, taking over from a wobbly Tommy. "It's Morphin Time - Gold Ranger Power!"

"Shift into Turbo!" Tanya, Adam and Justin added.

The four Rangers lined up, with Justin taking up a position to Trey's left. "I've had enough of this guy."

"Turbo Dash Attack!"

"It's time for a Gold Rush!"

Accelerated by the power of the Gold Ranger, the three Turbo Rangers sped forward, their Turbo Blades extended. When their weapons made contact with Cloak, the sharp edged blades sliced through him. Cloak could not escape this time, nor was he concentrating enough to avoid their attempts.

Moments later the Gold Ranger propelled by the power of the Gold Rush tore passed, using his Gold Power Staff to bludgeon Cloak, knocking him away.

"Laser Arrows!" White Ranger called.

"Dragon Fire!" Green Ranger cried.

Together their combined assault collided with the monster. Cloak panicked and tried to escape; his actions were in vain and moments later, he was gone leaving behind a slightly torn cloak.

"Let's get outta here," Green Turbo said as the monster vanished. The Tengas had taken flight long gone. There was nothing else to be done except collect their communicators, which had been scattered around and teleport away.

**End of Part**


	5. The Emperor's New Rage

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, they belong to the legal copyright owner. This is a non-profit story made without the consent of the show's creators and is a part of the Conquest of Evil storyline. Some parts of this story, especially Zedd's appearance belong to Jeremy Ray Logsdon.

**The Emperor's New Rage**

The Moon

Another day, another defeat. At least that was how it seemed.

"Those pesky Rangers have all the luck," Rita complained as she watched the teens celebrating another victory. "Well I'll soon show them."

"Leave it Rita," Zedd told her before she could throw her wand. "It never works anyway."

He was right of course, but in the old days before the loss of his body, at least he had been willing to try.

"At least I'm doing something, Zeddy. Unlike you, just floating there."

"Yeah Ed, what have you done lately?" Rito asked.

"It's Ed not... never mind, I don't have time for this. As soon as Finster is finished, I will show those Rangers what real power is all about."

For the first time in the last three days, Rita remembered that she had a monster maker around. He had been in his workshop the entire time and now that she thought about it she had seen plenty of Putties carrying clay up and down the stairs.

"What are you up to Zeddy?" she demanded. She already had an idea of what her husband could want with Finster, but she also realised that Zedd had to know better.

Instead of answering, Zedd floated his way down the corridors, leading his wife and followers to the room where Finster had been quietly working.

"Take a look," he challenged, moving to grant her an unobstructed view.

Rita groaned. It seemed Zedd either didn't know any better or was simply too desperate to care. The clay body Finster had been working on was near completion and did to Finster's credit show a strong resemblance to the original.

"I'm almost done Lord Zedd," Finster said as he continued to work on the left leg.

It was unusual for Finster to build a full sized monster, but this would not be his usual construct. Instead of placing the clay through his machinery, Finster knew that Zedd intended to possess the new body himself. It would not be as powerful as his old body, but he expected it was better than floating around all day. He definitely didn't believe Zedd's assertion that it would make him stronger than ever.

"This won't work Zedd," Rita told him.

"Hah!"

Zedd had been without a body for too long. After researching the possibilities of reclaiming Larry Zedden and finding that they were remarkably low, he had decided that one of Finster's creations would have to do.

"It only requires your touch Lord Zedd," Finster told him with a slight bow.

As Zedd floated forward, he missed the monster maker distancing himself from the area. As the Emperor of the Dark Galaxy placed a spectral hand on the waiting body, Rita decided the underling had the right idea and ducked behind the doorway.

"It's working Rita!" Zedd proclaimed as he shifting his essence into the waiting clay, which promptly started to change as directed by his magic. Before long, the rough model of Lord Zedd was starting to resemble the real thing.

The colour shifted, the muscle tone resembling that of his true body. The chrome exoskeleton gleamed as his power surged through his new form.

"Lord Zedd is back!" he boasted before stamping down on the dark energies of the Morphin Grid as his body started to pulse in time with his magic. Red sparks flowed the length of his body as he tried to control the rampant energies.

"Brilliant my lord!" Goldar cried.

With a thunderous explosion his new body disintegrated, spraying chunks of molten clay at the spectators. "I warned you this would happen!" Rita shrieked as a large clump of clay knocked her on the side of the head.

Zedd however was too busy tearing himself free from the crumbling construct, determined that he would find a way to be whole again. No matter the cost.

Things had changed, things always seemed to be changing. It was an inescapable fact of life that things happened. But that did not mean that Lord Zedd, once the proud Emperor of the Dark Galaxy, now reduced to a mere spirit. A single defeat had cost him dearly, robbing him of his body, his power, his position and his property, namely his ex-wife and daughter. He had been all but exiled from the Lunar Palace, his current wife wanting nothing to do with a ghost of a husband.

Yes, Rita, this was all Rita's fault. Had it not been for Rita and her ridiculous love potion, he would never have succumbed to the power of the Zeo Crystal. It had been Rita who had created that small chink is his armour that had allowed his host's feelings for his daughter to distract him. Yes, it was all Rita's fault, not his fault at all.

With that decided he could concentrate on the important issues, such as reclaiming a physical form and crushing all those that had dared to oppose him. The Rangers would be the first, but if Mondo, Gasket or even Rita got in his way he would deal with them too. And as for Larry Zedden, his wife and his interfering daughter... Zedd planned to make them his.

The question was how could he reclaim his host? Larry Zedden was safe on Earth, in the presence of a loving family and no doubt watched over by Zordon. The human had probably learnt enough about warding spells to keep the darkness at bay. Rita would have already attacked if that were not the case,~ he thought bitterly.

"I have a plan Rita, one that will give me a new body and rob the Rangers of their newest friend." For the first time in months Zedd's voice didn't sound dull and tired. Some of the old anger was there once more. The failed attempt to create a new body from clay had given him hope. "Goldar, send a message to Houan, there's an old friend there I need to assist me."

"Houan?" Rita asked sceptically. "What could you want on a planet full of... Zedd you can't mean... him?"

"Yes Rita, Houan, where even now the high priest Shango resides. With his skills, Lord Zedd shall rise again!"

"At once Lord Zedd," the mighty warrior - in his own mind - said, bowing to both Zedd and nodding to Rita before hurrying away.

"Shango, as if that old fool will be able to help you," Rita grumbled.

"You stupid witch, think for a moment," Zedd argued.

Sometimes he swore Rita lacked the intelligence of some of their more moronic servants. She certainly lacked the imagination needed to defeat the Power Rangers.

"Shango commands an army of undead warriors and expands his army using the fallen of whatever world he resides upon. Imagine how many warriors have been killed on Earth since the planet first formed and what he would be willing to pay me for such a harvest."

"He's a freak!" Rita insisted.

And she was right. Shango had once been humanoid, but the rituals he had undertaken had changed all that. Each time he gained something, he had to lose a part of himself in return. While still mortal, by the time he had finished he didn't look it.

And then there were the other changes. It was not unusual for villains to need to augment their bodies with other materials. Sometimes it was necessary to replace lost limbs or rotting flesh with some sort of graft. Shango was the only magic user who chose to willingly replace his weakened and damaged flesh with Iron. Nobody knew exactly how much of his original body remained under his armour, or for that matter if it was armour or his skin. Some said he was trying to imitate Lord Zedd, but others just claimed he was insane.

By rights the Cold Iron should have caused him serious problems. Iron was notorious for being resistant to magic and given the number of rituals he had undertaken, should have led to him rejecting his additional parts. Instead he had made the augmentations a part of him, mutating the properties of the Iron so they didn't affect him. Were it not for the general distrust he inspired with his 'creations' he would have been a powerful member of the UAE's ruling council.

"He might be a freak," Zedd replied, "but he possesses exactly what I need to create a new body and when he defeats the Power Rangers for us, the Earth will be ours!"

"I'm afraid Lord Zedd that Shango is otherwise... occupied. Perhaps I can be of assistance."

Where the intruder had come from was unclear. He had not teleported into the Lunar Palace. There were spells to detect that sort of thing. Nor had he used any other form of magical transportation, which would have alerted Rita before he arrived. He had simply appeared, without even the slight pop of displaced air that usually accompanied such arrivals.

"Who are you?" Rita demanded, raising her wand.

"Oh and you must be the lovely Rita Repulsa. I assure you that I mean no harm, dear Rita," he answered flashed her a cheerful yet disturbing smile. There was something about his posture, the way he moved and his apparent disregard for personal space - not to mention the fact he seemed to be sniffing her - that made Rita nervous. Perhaps it was the fact that despite wearing a crimson cloak to disguise his features. She was certain he could see everything around him.

She relaxed slightly when Goldar and Rito had lumbered into the room, swords at the ready. For some reason she didn't think there was much the two warriors could do, but they would buy her time to escape. She paused, wondering when her unease had turned to fear.

"There is no need for violence," he said as he lowered his hood. His voice was soothing, but Rita couldn't help notice the way he positioned himself so that neither henchman could attack without having to duck around her. "I have good news for you."

Then as she looked at him the feeling of unease was gone. The man before her did not appear at all imposing. He was short, not at all bulky, and looked perfectly human. His blonde curly hair and pearly white smile seemed almost angelic. And since Goldar and Rito had appeared, he had assumed a very non-aggressive posture.

"I am here to help," he continued, ignoring the armed warriors and he gazed lazily around, his eye lingering on Zedd's throne and Rita's enchanted telescope.

"My wife asked you a question," Zedd interrupted, speaking for the first time since the intruder had arrived. "Who are you?"

"Many call me Shinzon," he answered.

Zedd leaned forward, suddenly very interested. Rita wondered if her husband had noticed that Shinzon had only claimed that that was what many called him, not that Shinzon was his name.

"Prove it!" Zedd challenged.

It seemed that Shinzon had been awaiting such an invitation. He clapped his hands once and a second - thing was the best way that Zedd could describe it - appeared.

"You will have to excuse my companion's appearance," Shinzon told them. "He is a work in progress. Purging him of light is taking longer than expected," he confided. "I was going to keep him until he surrendered, but perhaps this is a better plan. Yes, why not... prepare yourself."

He thrust his right hand out towards Zedd and started chanting. There was a sudden flare from Zedd's spiritual form as he was sucked into Shinzon's closing fist. Goldar and Rito tried to move forward, but found themselves pinned in place by an unknown force. Rita however made no movement at all. She was mesmerised by the magical energy Shinzon seemed to possess.

"Do not fear, dear Rita," he told her. "I promised that this would be good news."

His left palm reached out and tapped his companion's chest, causing the glowing ball that was Zedd's evil essence to flow through his right arm, into his body and out the left arm into his companion's body.

"And now, great Lord Zedd, you shall live again. Soul Infusion!"

Just like the body he had had built for him during the summer, he made the offered form his own. As he did so, his magic started to reshape its new vessel according to his mental image. This was a new Zedd, no longer inhibited by the morals of a Zarakin prince. His current host did not seem to have a mind of its own and therefore could not subconsciously fight him.

In a burst of silver energy, Zedd's staff appeared, crackling with power which flowed up and down Zedd's arms. Zedd threw his head back and laughed triumphantly, an evil, wicked laugh that echoed through the palace and out across the surface of the Moon.

Hidden by the glow of his staff, Zedd was experiencing a frighteningly awesome transformation. His muscles grew even larger than they had been in his last host, his shoulders became even wider, and he began to slowly increase in height. Zedd's silver exoskeleton became a shiny, unblemished gold. His red muscles became a dark maroon, lined with numerous black striations in the musculature. The red energy behind his visor darkened until it was the blackest of blacks, reflecting no light. His exoskeleton continued changing, becoming sharper, more deadly, and more angular. The Z that curved over his brain lengthened and became a truly dangerous appendage, just as the greyish-pink matter of his brain turned an even eerier black. The golden caps at the ends of his fingers turned into sharp talon-like claws.

The transformation ended as a lone, tiny speck of golden light travelled down his Z staff that was now as gold as the rest of the metal in his body. He stepped back as Shinzon removed his hand and nodded to himself as he examined his new body.

"The news I had was better than I thought. I never expected an overcharge," Shinzon admitted as he regarded Zedd calmly.

Zedd stood up straight, reaching a good eight feet tall. The Z on his staff was more ornate and sharp now, and continual streams of black energy danced from point to point on the Z. It had always been more than a decoration, but now it was truly a weapon.

"Yes," he growled in a voice an octave deeper than his previous. He realised now that this was the power he should have held all those years he had possessed Larry Zedden. If he had taken the time to purge the good from his previous host, he would have been more powerful and less likely to have succumbed to Zedden's daughter's begging. "Lord Zedd is back."

Zedden Residence, Angel Grove

"Larry!"

Larry Zedden, formerly Lord Zedd had collapsed, holding his hands to his head and biting his tongue to stop himself from crying out. The pain he felt was incredible. He couldn't even acknowledge the desperate pleas of his wife and child.

"Something has happened..." he rasped before passing out, a small amount of blood dripping from his nose.

Jamie checked the man's pulse, as she had been instructed do as part of her dad's training. He was alive, but unconscious. She moved him into the recovery position before contacting Zordon for help.

The Moon

"The Earth will be mine!" Zedd stated dreamily as he looked down on the tiny world. For a moment his gaze fixed on Angel Grove before he moved on to Mariner Bay. "There will be no competition, no stupid machines or half-witted pirates, and no bungling in-laws or glory seekers. Lord Zedd will hold this planet. Starting now!"

In a burst of black flame he teleported away.

Shinzon watched the Emperor of the Dark Zones leave. This was turning out better than expected. At this rate he had no doubt he would be able to achieve his goal.

Mariner Bay,  
One hour earlier

Pierre was growing frustrated. His hopes of freeing the Royal Court had been dash time and time again. The Lightspeed Power Rangers were growing more skilful with each encounter as they learnt more about themselves and their comrades. They did not have the teamwork he had observed from other Ranger teams, but they could work together when necessary. And whatever support team they had behind them had obviously picked up on Dauros, Hemogrin and Gilmer's weaknesses.

"Do not fear, Spell Master Pierre," Shinzon said, inclining his head as he used the wizard's full title. "I bring good news. Your masters will soon be released."

Pierre was naturally pleased to hear the news, even though it did nothing to ease his suspicions about the mysterious man before him. There was nothing the man could ask in return for aiding the Royal Court, nothing that the more important demons could be expected to honour anyway. Yet he knew that such an offer would not be made unless there was something to be gained.

"I bring you a gift," Shinzon continued, holding out a card to the wizard. "A very rare and powerful card."

Pierre took the card greedily. His brother had many cards like this in his possession, but Pierre was unable to use them. This card was especially rare, possessing the ability to unite four warriors into one. With only three demons available though it left him with a dilemma. He could use the card, placing himself as the fourth warrior, or he could keep the card until a candidate came along, delaying the completion of his task.

"I will give you a second gift," Shinzon said, flashing Pierre a sinister smile. "I will take away your burden by making the choice for you."

He touched the card with his finger, activating the spells recorded on its surface. Pierre, Dauros, Hemogrin and Gilmer burst into flames, which were then drawn together. As the flames died down again, the four demons were replaced by a single warrior. Dark, leather skinned with three tiny horns protruding from its head, the result was not terribly impressive, but it would do. As the demon unfolded a pair of wings and took off toward the city, Shinzon's eyes flashed green.

"A fine gift indeed," he whispered before lifting his hood. As he departed, the magical bonds that Pierre had been trying to break, shattered, starting the process that would free the petrified members of Queen Bansheera's court. Now it was time to deliver a gift to Lord Zedd.

"Hey Teddy, what're you watching?" Tommy asked as he walked into the Oliver family's lounge.

"Power Squadron," his brother replied. "With the second Turbo Heroes movie: Hyperstrike, out last week the network decided to try their new show. They couldn't find the Rangers or enough news footage, so they made their own."

Tommy nodded. It was no surprise for him to see that Power Rangers had been used as the idea for a television show. Publishers had already released short story books featuring Angel Grove's favourite heroes and at least one toy manufacturer had tried to corner the market with their Power Ranger toys. They never got it one hundred percent right, but then how could they when the Rangers were so secretive?

"Solar Force?" Tommy asked finally as he heard the song finish.

Teddy shrugged. "I guess they decided just calling it Power Squadron would be risking a lawsuit, so they added Solar Force to the title."

"And they intended that to help how?" Tommy inquired. Teddy shrugged.

Both boys were quiet as they watched the show and Tommy was forced to admit it was interesting. ~I wonder if Zedd and Rita know how the producers have come to view villains,~ he thought with a grin. Amusingly they had created cameos using rubber-costumed actors to play the role of Goldar and Rito. Master Vile even featured using limited footage they had when Master Vile was on Earth. The fight scenes were obviously dreamt up to entertain and the Zords were unusual.

As the show continued, Tommy found himself laughing at the unlikely students who had been thrown into the role of protectors of their world. He could imagine that Jason and the others knew how they felt.

"Do you think they came to Angel Grove to cast these roles?" Teddy asked, grinning as his eyes twinkled with mischief. "Because if they did, I bet they cast Rocky as Red Ranger."

Tommy laughed at that. But while Rocky was a good guy, innocent and with a great sense of fun, the characters portrayed on the show seemed over the top. It was very clear that while some personality aspects showed through, these were unique characters created for the show.

"Did they really film this in Black Rock Beach?" Tommy asked when the end credits appeared.

Teddy rolled his eyes in response. "Yes it was filmed there. Haven't you seen the protests on the news?" he asked. "The film company closed off the beach while they were filming."

"They need to watch out or they'll move filming elsewhere," Tommy mused, "like New Zealand."

Teddy shrugged. "They're making a new season now so I suppose they sorted their problems."

The show ended and they sat waiting for a new episode of Turbo Heroes to come on.

Tommy sighed when his communicator toned. "Yes Zordon?"

"Tommy, report to the Power Chamber immediately. Larry Zedden has just suffered some sort of seizure and Zedd's involvement is suspected."

"You've got it, Zordon," Tommy replied. "Sorry Teddy, guess I'll have to watch it another time." In a flash of red light, he was teleported away.

Mariner Bay

It was a rare occasion when the Lightspeed Rangers were forced to use their battle mecha. Most battles with the demonic trio ended before it could escalate. That was probably a good thing since Lightspeed's team of technicians had yet to finish the Rescue Zords, limiting the five Rangers to a single machine they had dubbed the Lightspeed Racer. Donated by the Rangers of Angel Grove, the Lightspeed Racer was shaped like a police car, with the ability to change its form to that of a Megazord; the scientists referred to it as High Stance mode.

Today a new demon had appeared to terrorise Mariner Bay, and just when the Rangers had cornered it, it had chosen to grow. The six Rangers had naturally called in the Lightspeed Racer and activated High Stance mode. After assuming their positions within the Zord - Blue, Purple, Pink and Green Rangers in the chest compartment while Yellow and Red Ranger sat in the main cockpit inside the head - they directed the machine to fight back.

They had performed this sort of mission many times in the simulator over the last few weeks. Their ability to function as a team and follow the Red Ranger's instructions, not to mention the Red Ranger's ability to give the correct orders, were still in need of improvement, but they had managed well so far.

"Racer Cannon... fire!"

A gun appeared on the Rescue Racer's right arm and launched a fireball in the demon's direction.

"It's not working!" Purple Ranger cried.

"Keep calm Stephanie," Captain Mitchell warned sternly. "Remember your training."

Since the group had been recruited, Stephanie had been prone to panic. If somebody didn't remind her, she would sometime lose her focus, causing herself or on a few occasions, her teammates, harm.

"Containment Cuffs, go!" Green Lightspeed shouted, pushing a series of buttons.

A pair of large shackles launched from the Zord and attached themselves to the demon's body. As it tried to escape, the cuffs activated, using opposing energy waves to overcome the growth spell. The moment the demon started shrinking and the Rangers were able to resume battle at normal size again, they had the numbers advantage.

The battle resumed on the ground, the Rangers taking their opportunities to attack wherever they saw an opening. There was no real strategy to their attacks, but it was clearly frustrating their opponent.

"Dark Wave!"

Everything stopped. A blast knocked the Rangers and their opponents off their feet. They looked up to see the monstrous visage of Lord Zedd stalking towards them. Although they did not recognise him, they knew they were in trouble.

Zedd marched towards his quarry, pausing a moment to blast the Rangers a second time for good measure before stalking up to the fallen demon. There was a moment as the two sized each other up, and then Zedd's staff descended, slicing the demon in half.

"This planet belongs to Lord Zedd, and I will not tolerate competition."

"That's Zedd?" Stephanie asked. She sounded terrified and she was not the only one. The thing before them was much more frightening than the creatures they had been fighting. Zedd, it seemed, could hurt them.

The Rangers struggled to their feet, their eyes never leaving the villain before them. They had heard the stories, seen the battle he had fought on the news. This was not the same as facing the Triad. There was nothing comical about Zedd's appearance.

He waited for them to stand before attacking. This battle would announce his return to the entire world and he wanted it to be memorable. He had already proven his superiority by taking down the demon in a single blow. He wondered briefly where it had come from. At the last count there were only three demons actively fighting the Rangers in Mariner Bay.

As he saw that the Rangers had indeed regained their footing, he raised his staff. There was nothing insulting about their stances, but just by standing there it was clear they intended to defy him.

"Prepare yourselves," he warned. Then he charged forward.

Power Chamber

"Zordon we've got to help them," Tommy said.

The Red Turbo Ranger had fought Zedd countless times and knew just how dangerous the villain could be. How the Emperor of the Dark Zones had regained a physical form was unknown, but it was clear that without Larry Zedden's humanity to offset the demon, this Zedd was unbelievably evil.

"He's right," Larry agreed. After being brought to the Power Chamber, the Zarakin had been revived. "That - thing, has more power than I ever held. He'll kill them."

"This isn't going to be easy," Trini said.

"Yeah, last time we were lucky enough to distract him," Zack added.

They watched as Zedd fought his way through the six Rangers, fighting with a fury they had not seen from him before. The Lightspeed Rangers were trying, but each blow they landed caused them more damage than it did Zedd. When Zedd slammed his staff into the sidewalk, sending a shockwave through the nearby office blocks and lifting cars high into the air, it was clear the Lightspeed Rangers were outmatched.

"Come on guys, we need to get down there," Jason decided. "It's Morphin Time!"

Tommy nodded. "Shift into Turbo!"

"Carter!" Stephanie screamed.

One moment the Red Lightspeed Ranger had been at her side and the next he had been swept away by one of Zedd's blasts. She looked around and could just make out the battered Red Ranger peeling himself out of the collapsed foyer of the Mariner Bay Grand Hotel.

"Stephanie, stay focussed!" Mitchell ordered over the communicator.

"It's no good, he's too strong," she whimpered.

Joel and Chad had moved in front of her as Zedd, sensing her weakness had decided that she would be his next target. The two Rangers met him bravely, but were unable to harm him. Forced to battle him close up to defend the Purple Ranger, they left themselves open to his staff.

"No, please," Stephanie begged, backing up as her fellow Rangers took another hit.

"Stephanie, remember your training. Use your Rescue Baton. Steph!"

Stephanie had frozen, unable to think as she watched Zedd work his way through Green and the Blue Lightspeed. Yellow Lightspeed tried to stop him, descending on a zip line to deliver a kick to his head. Zedd had batted her away easily, blowing her through the side of a delivery truck.

"Steph, snap out of it," Dana urged as she placed herself in front of the villain. She used every trick her father had taught her to keep her teammate safe. And for her effort, Zedd just laughed.

Zedd fired off another blast, this time aiming for the top of a nearby building. The top corner of the office block exploded, raining debris down on the street below. Dana was briefly distracted, allowing Zedd to move inside her guard. He let her live, the deep cut running across her stomach a reminder of why Rangers everywhere should fear him. And then his attention returned to Lightspeed Purple.

"Stephanie! If you can't fight, run," Mitchell urged. "Get out of there now!"

Feebly, Steph raised her Rescue Blaster, holding it shakily in Zedd's direction. The villain laughed as he advanced on here, causing her to back up.

"Stay back," She warned, fumbling with the settings.

Zedd shifted his staff, a move that caused Stephanie to panic and open fire. The blast was reflected away from Zedd, back towards where a mother and her two children were hiding.

"No!"

Faster than she thought possible, Stephanie had moved in front of the innocents. Struck by her own blaster fire her suit sparked, but did not fail. However Zedd had taken the opportunity to attack her while she was distracted, and was pleased to see that the shock was enough to make her mount some sort of defence.

Her Rescue Baton, a weapon developed for close combat, clashed with his staff a few times as he showed her that she had been right to think that they didn't stand a chance against him. The Z on the end of his staff struck her on the left arm, exactly where her morpher was located. Her eyes widened as the morpher struggled to maintain her morph. Suddenly exposed, she was unable to defend herself as she was impaled on the sharpened point of the shaft.

"Steph!" Red Lightspeed cried, trying to free himself from the rubble, but unable to rush to her aid.

Stephanie cried out, her body going limp. She clutched pitifully at the long rod, trying to use it to support himself. His legs dangled uselessly, her powers fluctuating as they struggled to repair the damage. Try as she might, she couldn't stand up. And then, just when she thought the pain she felt couldn't get any worse, Zedd lifted the staff, raising her off the ground.

"Let her go!" Kelsey yelled, Rescue Blaster drawn. But she couldn't fire without hitting her teammate, who would probably not survive being shot with her powers in such an unreliable state.

Stephanie's mouth worked frantically to try and form words, or even just to scream, but nothing came out. Her muscles collapsed as the staff drained her life force, and her skin became thinner and drier. Her uniform flickered one last time and then vanished as her morpher slid from her wrist onto the ground below.

"See you in hell, Purple Ranger," Zedd whispered as he looked at the empty husk that had once been Steph. "Tell them Lord Zedd sends his regards."

With a sharp twist he yanked his Z-staff back, and the corpse fell to the pavement, literally turning into dust upon impact. There was nothing left of the Purple Ranger, not even a body for them to bury.

"And now for the others..."

Lightspeed Aquabase

"Oh no," a technician whispered.

The words summed up the sudden numbness that had descended over the room. One of their Rangers had died, as they had sat back unable to do anything to help. The camera feeds had shown the entire battle in graphic detail. Panicked murmurs started as the events of the last few minutes became clear.

"QUIET!" Captain Mitchell was just as shocked and horrified as the rest of those watching. He had known how dangerous the fight would be, but had never expected one of his Rangers to die in such a terrifying way. "We have five more Rangers out there that need us. We can grieve for Steph later. Right now, we have work to do."

His words spurred the technicians into action as they realised that staring blankly at the screen could cost them six Rangers instead of just one.

"Send a message to Angel Grove. Tell them we need help."

"Already done, Sir!"

"Bringing up a map of Mariner Bay..."

"Situation Report from each Ranger in two minutes..."

"Sir, we have camera feed from location..."

He smiled sadly. He had trained the best and now they were showing the professionalism he had come to expect from all Lightspeed personnel.

"Sir, the Purple Ranger powers are still online, should I send Lockdown Code?"

It seemed that whatever Zedd had done had truly erased Steph. Even the DNA code that had been used to bond her morpher had been erased. Either that or the morpher was so badly damaged that its shutdown protocols were no longer active.

"Hold that thought," he replied. There was a chance no matter how slim that ordering the morpher to shutdown would cause the device to overload. "We'll retrieve it later."

"Sir, reply from Angel Grove. Rangers have been trying to send help since the battle started. They have encountered problems with teleportation and have been forced to take a detour."

"Be sure to advise Angel Grove that we are one Ranger down," Mitchell replied.

It seemed the villain had isolated them, although Captain Mitchell was not entirely sure that it was a conscious act.

More reports were shouted in as technicians and operators tried to learn more about the situation. One team had been assigned to pulling as much information as possible about Lord Zedd from the database.

"Sir?"

Mitchell looked up. He had not heard the report, having been distracted by the fighting taking place. He nodded to the soldier who interpreted it as an invitation to repeat himself.

"Just reminding the Captain that Rescue Racer is inside the battle zone and operational, Sir."

The Rescue Racer. In all the fighting and loss of life, Captain Mitchell had forgotten that they still had the Zord in the area.

"Is the remote hookup online?" he asked. The solder shook his head. "Assign a team to restore communications with the Zord. Then program it to lock firing coordinates on Zedd."

They were not supposed to use the Zords except in extreme situations. Mitchell was willing to testify that this was an extreme circumstance.

"Sir, contact with all surviving Rangers has been established. All report that they are alive... none report as unharmed."

That was not surprising. Zedd had returned to the attack and the only reason he had not killed again was because the Rangers were acting as a team for once, covering each other against harm. He watched in horror as Zedd turned his attention to Dana. There was nothing he could do, he didn't dare contact his daughter in case he distracted her from the task at hand.

"No," he whispered as the tip of the staff started to glow. "Please not her."

Pink Lightspeed's life flashed before her eyes. After Steph had been... after she had fallen, Zedd had returned to the attack. And the Rangers had hardly been in a position to fight back. Scattered through the streets of Mariner Bay, they were bruised and disorientated. Some of them had not seen the Purple Ranger fall from their positions, but the visual feed had made it all too clear.

The Lightspeed Rangers had fought back, helping each other to keep Zedd from killing again. But they were hurt and tired, so it was no surprise when Zedd managed to force his way through their line. She looked up after being pummelled by the villains staff, just in time to see the glowing tip descend.

The staff connected with something, inches from her head. She looked up to find the Cyber Warrior standing before her, his sword blocking Zedd's killing blow. There was the sound of metal sliding against metal as the two enemies separated their weapons, Cyber Warrior quickly switched his gun into firing position and unloaded at close range. Zedd hardly moved, but Dana breathed a sigh of relief when it became clear that the villain was no longer targeting her.

Captain Mitchell relaxed slightly. His daughter had been saved albeit briefly. The Cyber Warrior while not a Ranger seemed to have great endurance and an impressive arsenal at his disposal. It was clear though that Zedd was the superior combatant, as he flicked the Cyber Warrior out of his path and blasted him with a bolt of lightning.

Garth leapt above the lightning strike, his systems reporting that there was a good chance that a single hit would have caused system failure. He adjusted his weapon systems to their maximum setting and opened fire. His shots were on target, but unable to penetrate the shield Zedd conjured. His computers ran through a thousand scenarios searching for a new target before suggesting retreat. With a sigh Garth closed the tactical display and threw himself into battle, calling on all the weapons at his disposal.

Power Chamber

"What are we looking for?" Jamie asked.

After the Rangers had departed, her father had led her into another part of the Power Chamber. They had arrived in a small library, which from the dust, she assumed was rarely used.

"This is Zordon's private library," Larry told her. "Every Morphin Master has his own personal store of knowledge, mostly what he gathers himself, but also texts donated by other Masters. Zordon was left the collections of many respected Morphin Masters, not all of them considered good guys. With luck there might be something here that can help."

Larry had spent a great deal of time perusing the many tomes in Zordon's private collection. As Lord Zedd he had had access to some of the darker writings, which he had been surprised to find in the White Morphin Master's possession. Therefore he knew that the information he required was something amongst the scrolls, tomes and ancient ledgers.

"You really think the secret of defeating Zedd would be in a library?" Jamie asked, raising an eyebrow at her father's choice of texts.

"It's not how to defeat him I need to research," Larry told her in reply. "We already know how to stop him. I need a way to make sure he stays stopped."

He pulled out an old parchment, scanned the contents and shook his head before moving on.

"Most of these things aren't even in English," Jamie protested. She wanted to help, but short of fetching and carrying, there seemed to be little she could do.

"Have a look through the master list, over there on the left... no the other left. I'm looking for anything on reversed possession."

He had already started reading a short paper on the application of mind magic. The method described was sound, but would take far too long to complete. He had hours, maybe less to learn the necessary skills.

"Dad, I found one!" Jamie shouted.

Larry searched for his daughter, eventually locating a small amount of red hair. She was struggling to carry a large green volume. With a small grunt he took it from her and returned to the table. Yes, this was exactly what he needed to know. He just hoped the Rangers could hold Zedd long enough to put the knowledge to use.

The centre of Mariner Bay was officially a disaster area. Despite the Lightspeed Rangers' attempts to contain the fighting to one area, Zedd had been set on moving to the most populated business area, a place where he knew he could cause more damage. With every life he took he seemed to grow stronger. And for the Rangers the battleground was just as dangerous as their opponent. Crumbling buildings and collapsing sidewalks meant they had to watch their step. Zedd's energy blasts had already ruptured a gas main, which Lightspeed had been quick to close down. Mariner Bay was without power and heating to prevent cataclysmic fires.

The Cyber Warrior had fallen, his arsenal proving inadequate the villain's power. He would survive, that was what he had been built to do, but he was out of the fight. If it had not been for the dead Ranger's morpher, which he had managed to locate after crawling through the ruined street, he would have been facing a longer repair period.

Whether he had been designed to receive upgrades, or whether the Lightspeed technology shared some similarities with his own armour, or whether it was just because of whatever changes the scientist who had turned him into the Cyber Warrior had made, he was able to integrate the device into himself, using the repair programs to bolster his own systems as the power cell helped him recover. Even so his participation would be limited until he figured out which of his weapons were safe to use.

There were four Rangers remaining, Chad having been the most badly injured, had been given the task of getting the civilians out of the area; Captain Mitchell had reminded them that while defeating Zedd was important and avenging Stephanie was desirable, the preservation of life came first. It had not taken long for them to reach the conclusion that Zedd was playing with them and growing stronger the longer he fought.

"Rescue Bird!" Carter called. "Unilaser formation, now!"

The Rangers had been training to use the multipurpose weapon. Normally it was called just in time to see Gilmer and friends retreat.

"Ready!" Joel said as he tightened his grip.

"Aim!" Kelsey and Dana called together, bracing themselves ready for the recoil.

"Fire!" Carter ordered as he pulled the trigger.

The energy beam shot towards their foe, who took a step back and swung his staff. The beam was bounced back at them, blowing them out of formation and leaving them vulnerable.

"The game ends now," he told them as he stalked forwards, gold energy lashing out at the upturned cars and broken lampposts.

"... a Goldrush!"

The ray of golden light struck Zedd in the back, causing him to arch out of the way. He turned to see the Gold Ranger walking down the ramp of Pyramidas. The other Rangers were close behind. They had used the massive Zord to journey to Mariner Bay after learning that Zedd's latent magic was disrupting teleportation.

"At last," Zedd crowed, turning to face his attackers. It was time for a rematch and this time he had the power.

"Ai-yi-yi, this doesn't make sense."

Having found the information he required, Larry and Jamie had returned to the Power Chamber to find a very agitated Alpha. Instead of asking what was wrong, long experience told Larry that Alpha would tell them soon enough.

"The computer says that Zedd is growing more powerful, but the Morphin Grid shows he is growing weaker. What does it mean?"

"That one of the readings is false?" Jamie asked, setting a book down on the console.

"Or that the magic he's using is not his own," Larry said. Then he shrugged. "We have an answer, if the Rangers can knock him down then we can make sure he doesn't get up again."

"What you are proposing is highly dangerous," Zordon warned. "If you cannot complete the spell correctly, it could reverse the results."

"Dad?"

Larry shook his head. He knew the risks, but there was too much at stake. Zedd could not be allowed to run loose. He needed to be contained and the knowledge Larry had uncovered promised them a way to seal him away.

"Once he's contained, you can find an alternative," he growled. "For now this is our only hope. Or would you rather see your Rangers die?"

Zordon wanted to protest, but knew that Larry was correct. They needed a way to not only stop Zedd, but to make sure he could never return. Larry's plan would require a great sacrifice on his part, and if they could find an alternative it could lead to death.

"Very well, I will try to contact the Rangers."

A quick look at the Viewing Screen made them doubt that anybody would be in a position to answer.

Zedd was strong, stronger than the Rangers remembered. His altered body meant that just hitting him risked injury. And his magical attacks were devastatingly accurate. So far despite their superior numbers, it was clear that the villain had the advantage.

"Zeo III Power Punch!"

It was a sign of how desperate the situation had become. Rocky had been removed from active duty since the breaking his back in battle with Grimlord's goons. Alongside the Morphin Rangers, Turbo Rangers and Gold Ranger, the lone Zeo Ranger tried to pin Zedd down long enough to use the Zeo Crystal. Of course the villain was well aware of his weakness to the purifying properties of the crystal and was doing everything in his power not to let them call on it.

"Monsters of the past, arise!"

Answering his call, Pirantishead, Primator, Saliguana, Robogoat, Octophantom, Stag Beetle, Invenusable Flytrap, Guitardo and Turbanshell appeared.

"Great," Tommy growled.

"Any ideas?" Jason asked.

"We'll deal with Zedd, you guys keep the rest of them at bay," Tommy suggested.

"Deal with me?" Zedd repeated. "You have to reach me first, Tommy. Putty Patrol, attack!"

The five Turbo Rangers broke off from the main group, heading towards Zedd, while the Morphin Rangers, Gold Ranger and Blue Zeo Ranger were left to battle his conjured monsters. The Putty Patrollers blocked their path, but the still battered Lightspeed Rangers had finally rejoined the battle. Cyber Warrior's sword made short work of his share of the foot-soldiers. At some point Bulk and Skull had arrived, destroying the enemy in their own unique way.

Using their speed, the Turbo Rangers were able to keep Zedd off balance, never staying in one place long enough for him to blast them. They never stopped moving, which meant their accuracy was less-than-perfect, but gave them a temporary advantage. Temporary was the right word because the moment Zedd stopped trying to hit them individually and lashed out wildly with his magic, the five Rangers went down, hard.

Around them a series of battles were taking place, the Morphin Rangers and their allies proving just how far they had come since the time when monsters like Pirantishead had first appeared. Using the strategies they had devised years before, the weapons created for such monsters and their experience, the Rangers were able to pick them off one by one. Once they had destroyed Turbanshell, the Rangers turned the Power Cannon and Zeo Blaster on Zedd. The Lightspeed Rangers assembled the Unilaser while the Turbo Rangers called on their weapons. Trey readied his Golden Power Staff as Cyber Warrior shifted his weapon to its hand cannon form, and Bulk and Skull had been given the Power Blaster to fire since the Morphin Rangers' efforts were concentrated on the Power Cannon and their own weapons were not capable of long range attacks.

"Fire!"

It was a truly spectacular show of power and there was no way that Zedd could shield himself from the massive burst of weapon fire. He did try though and for a moment it appeared that his impressive new body could withstand the assault. But gradually the Rangers gained the upper hand, which culminated in Zedd being thrown through the already shattered remains of a camera store.

Knowing that he was down, but probably not out, the Rangers moved forward, ready to use the Zeo Crystal to strip his evil from whatever he had managed to possess.

"We call on the power of the Zeo Crystal... deliver this soul from darkness!"

"Zeddy!" Rita cried.

Her husband was in trouble. The key to her control over the universe was in peril of being destroyed. She was about to call for Goldar, to send him to Earth to retrieve her foolish spouse, when Shinzon reappeared.

"Fear not, dearest Rita... I bring you good news." He extended his hand to the Earth, where the Rangers had already started their attempt to purge Zedd's evil essence. "The Zeo Crystal cannot stop Lord Zedd from possessing an evil body. Your husband is too powerful."

He sensed Rita relax and sighed in contentment. It would not do for Rita to panic and interfere, not when he had invested so much time in making Zedd so powerful. The battle was proceeding as he had foreseen it, well with the exception of the Ranger that Zedd had killed. Great things were on the horizon for those who had the foresight and knew how to take advantage of every situation.

Zedd was broken, but not defeated. The multiple weapons had torn large holes in his body, but his magic was already pulling him back together again. The new shiny metal had dulled slightly, but it appeared that all the Rangers had managed to do was make him angry. He poked the end of his staff in the Rangers direction and laughed as they were engulfed by an uncontrolled burst of his dark power.

The Rangers and their allies were thrown back, most of them demorphing, some unable to escape injury caused by poor landings. Now subjected to the emergency timeout, the Rangers were helpless against his power.

"I should have done this long ago," Zedd told them as he aimed his staff to deliver another blast.

"Zordon, we have to help them," Jamie cried as she watched Zedd torturing her friends. The Sword of Lightning had appeared in her hand, as if sensing her agitation.

"We can't Jamie," Larry had also summoned a sword, but was aware that rushing into battle would cost them the element of surprise. "I need a little more time to prepare."

"Larry is correct Jamie. We cannot risk your lives at this time. Both of you are needed to defeat Lord Zedd."

"And by the time we get there they could be dead," Jamie argued. "If we can't go, find someone who can. Find some more Zeo Rangers or something."

Zordon had already started looking. Not for Zeo Rangers of course, he was certain that the current holders of those powers were best suited to that role. No, he had been looking for replacement Turbo Rangers to allow Tommy, Adam, Kat and Tanya to resume their former roles. Unfortunately while he had found some likely candidates they were too young; Justin had been an exception to the rule.

"I can do it." Jamie and Zedd turned as Zordon looked up. They had not heard Nathan enter, but they realised that his words were true. His involvement was undesirable given the political climate, but it was the lesser evil when compared to leaving the Rangers to Zedd's mercy or risking Larry and Jamie before the Zarakin had a chance to finish preparing.

Zordon closed his eyes and reached into the Power, seeking guidance. He had been blessed with the gift of prophecy, which he tried to use to foresee the problems Nathan's involvement would cause. He saw two paths before him. One the one hand he could send Nathan into battle and risk the wrath of the Council. On the other hand he could refuse the Brachio Ranger permission, in which case Earth would likely lose all its defenders in a single battle.

"Very well Nathan," he said at last. "You will need to contain Lord Zedd until Larry and Jamie are ready, or the Rangers are in a position to take over. Your Brachio Staff is a powerful weapon. Be careful how you use it and may the Power protect you."

Nathan nodded. "I'll be careful Zordon... Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

The powers obeyed his command. A suit of tight fitting material formed around him. It was mostly dark grey; the boots were grey, the gloves were grey, and even the helmet was grey. To offset the dark appearance, the top of his boots, the end of his gauntlet gloves, belt and shoulder pads were black, as was the trim surrounding his helmet's visor. Golden thread had been used to create a series of diamond shapes, which ran down the outside of his arms and legs. The same thread had been used to create a dinosaur foot inside a circle on his chest. A small crest rose from the front of his helmet and extended around to the back.

"Brachio Ranger!" he cried, completing the transformation. He teleported as close to Mariner Bay as possible before switching to an alternative means of transportation. The four wheeled vehicle had been built to provide high speed over high terrain. Rather than designing it to fit a particular Ranger, it had been developed to adapt to suit whichever Ranger activated it. In Nathan's case it altered its appearance to match the Brachio Ranger's uniform. "Brachio ATV, let's ride!"

A massive ball of golden energy, crackling with black bolts of lightning, had formed at the tip of Zedd's staff. It was clear to the Rangers as they slowly recovered from his most recent assault that he was aiming to finish them all with a single shot.

"Soon this world will be mine for the taking," Zedd boasted.

The energy ball was not the size of a small hot air balloon and hovered a meter above the tip of his staff. As her moved the long metal shaft, so the ball followed, stretching away from the end of the staff as it did so until it was directly over the Rangers.

"Goodbye Rangers."

An engine revved behind the Rangers. Zedd looked up in time to see the Brachio Ranger heading in their direction. He was about to offer a challenge when the ATV took to the air, using some rubble as a makeshift ramp.

Nathan channelled the powers of his Brachio Staff through the ATV, causing laser beams to shoot from the front of the vehicle. While the first two shots hit the ground surrounding Zedd, they were only intended to keep the villain from paying attention to where the ATV was heading. As the vehicle reached its maximum height, the Brachio Ranger leapt off, allowing it to continue on its collision course with Zedd.

"Brachio Staff, Head Crash!" he called, swinging the staff so that the head of the staff made contact with Zedd's energy ball. With the villain's attention focussed on the incoming ATV, he lost control of the explosive sphere, which given momentum by Brachio Ranger's staff, had started to descend towards its point of origin.

When the unstable energy ball collided with Zedd, it exploded, sending a shockwave across the city. Fortunately those citizens not caught in the early part of the attack had by now gotten to the monster shelters, but the damage caused was incredible.

"Brachio Staff, Tail Strike!" Brachio Ranger called as he followed up, driving the tail end of the staff into his opponent. That Zedd had survived the explosion was a testament to his newly found power.

Zedd was ready for the attack and parried the blow. However, the Brachio Ranger was a hybrid of different power sources. His armour was more resistant to damage caused by contact with Zedd's body than the others, or perhaps it was the extra-dimensional nature of his powers, either way he was able to fight the villain up close, using the various settings of his Brachio Staff to keep the villain on the defensive.

"Is this the best you can do?" Zedd asked after a while.

At first it had seemed that Nathan was having an affect, but as the fighting continued, Zedd slowly recovered his strength. His staff was longer, allowing him to strike the Rangers from beyond the Ranger's reach.

Under his helmet, Nathan smiled. "I don't have to give you my best, Zedd. I just have to hold you here until the others are ready."

"What?"

Zedd's voice was suddenly quiet. For the first time he realised that he had been concentrating on a single Ranger. He hadn't noticed the others morphing, or taking up position. He hadn't seen the Green Morphin Ranger transfer his shield to Red Lightspeed, or Red Turbo hand over his sword; he was ignorant that Green Lightspeed had been passed the Golden Power Staff and Blue Lightspeed had received the Red Morphin Ranger's Power Sword. Yellow Lightspeed held the Drago Sword.

United by their desire to save the world and avenge their fallen comrade, the Lightspeed Rangers had been given the honour of ending the battle. Nathan used Zedd's surprise to his advantage, kicked him in the side of the head, before jumping back to his friends. There he handed his Brachio Staff to Pink Lightspeed.

"Go!" Red Lightspeed ordered.

The five Rangers moved forward, wielding the weapons of the more experienced Rangers against an enemy who had so far managed to stand up to everything they had thrown at him. The Dragon Shield activated as Carter led the attack, protecting the Rangers as Zedd attempted to destroy them. He spun in a circle as he passed the villain, slicing him with the sword. Blue Lightspeed was next, impaling Zedd with the Power Sword. Green Lightspeed unleashed the power of the Gold Rush as Yellow Lightspeed launched a flurry of Laser Arrows.

And finally came Pink Lightspeed, carrying the weapon of the Brachio Ranger, the first weapon to cause Zedd real harm. The staff seemed to tell her what to do as she leapt in close to the villain.

"Brachio Staff, Storm Strike!"

She drove the staff into the ground, unleashing a burst of fire and water at Zedd, causing the ground to explode around him. Zedd's new body erupted, sparks flying in all directions as his magic tried to keep him intact.

"Sword of Lightning..." Jamie Zedden cried from behind the Rangers.

"Sword of Fire..." Larry called, causing Zedd to panic. The Elemental Blades had been destroyed long ago, but Zedd had had a new Sword of Fire forged as a means of tormenting Larry. Though not the original, it contained some of the remnants.

"Strike!" they cried together.

Purple lightning surrounded Zedd, pinning him in place. A ball of flames hit him in the chest. The combined powers of the two Elemental Swords prevented him from recovering as the Rangers continued to batter him time and again. He raised his staff to fight back, in time for the waiting Morphin Rangers to unleash a blast from the Power Cannon, disintegrating his hand.

With a supreme effort Zedd was able to regain his focus. He looked up to find himself surrounded by Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Tanya and Kat, who held the Zeo Crystal at the ready. Beyond that circle stood the eight Morphin Rangers. He could sense the magic, feel the power of Zeo and the Morphin Grid directed towards him.

"This time it is over," Larry told him, Sword of Fire levelled at his chest. "This is..."

"We call on the power of all ours combined..." Jason started.

"Zeo Crystal, purge this evil..." Tommy called at the same time.

"... the end!"

Larry drove the sword forward, piercing Zedd as the Zeo Crystal weakened the demon and the combined power of the Morphin Rangers overwhelmed his body. The flames ignited by the Sword of Fire burnt the demon, forcing him to abandon his new body. With only one option he chose to leave one host and reclaim his previous victim. The empty shell he left behind collapsed.

This was not the first time that Zedd had been inside the mind of the Zarakin prince. For many thousands of years he had possessed Larry Zedden, causing the man to commit unspeakable acts. In hindsight though he realised that as bad as his actions had seemed, he had always been held back by Larry's true nature. His new body though had reminded him of what it felt like to be truly evil and he was determined that Larry would not pollute his evil with love again.

It should have been an easy victory, just a case of finding his way back to the conscious part of Larry's mind and from there assuming complete control. But as he walked through the corridors of Larry's mind, he came to realise that the landscape he remembered was gone, replaced by a maze. He could hear singing in the background although the words were unclear as he rushed through the corridors.

Too late he realised that he had taken a wrong turn, that the entire maze had been a distraction to lure him deeper and deeper into the mind he had once possessed. The singing was not a real song, but the mental chanting of whatever spell Larry had used to alter his mindscape while constructing a prison in the deepest corner of his mind.

Zedd tried to draw back, but found his way blocked, the walls forcing him to follow his original path away from the conscious world. He reached out, trying to grab onto memories, feelings, anything that would gain him some purchase on Larry Zedden's mind. But the spell had been prepared in advance and Zedd had been so disorientated by the pain that he had failed to notice until it too late.

"No!" His voice was barely audible. When he tried shouting a second time, he found that he was mute.

"Welcome to your new home." The mental image of Larry Zedden had appeared and was already at work locked Zedd into place, imprisoning him where he could do no harm.

Now Zedd recognised the spell. It was the very spell that Zedd would have used, had he gained the upper hand, one intended to lock the host away in the recesses of the mind where he could not interfere. He was now a prisoner, trapped until Larry Zedden died. He wondered briefly if Rita would be upset at losing him, or pleased that he was out of the way.

"It worked," Larry whispered as he stood back up. "Lord Zedd is contained."

As he spoke the magical effects of the recent battle were already reversing themselves. The buildings damaged by Zedd's power were repaired. Sadly the damage caused by some of the Rangers' attacks, not to mention the many deaths that Zedd had caused, would remain.

Nobody felt like celebrating as the heroes gathered together to mourn their fallen comrade. The battle was over, but the suffering was not.

"Zeddy? Those miserable brats killed my Zeddy." She turned on Shinzon, who seemed to be taking his failure very calmly.

"Lord Zedd is defeated? How disappointing, things were just getting - interesting." His eyes glinted mischievously.

"Of course he's defeated, you ninny!" Rita snapped. "Even Rito knows Zedd didn't stand a chance."

She lifted her wand, ready to forcibly remove the annoying interloper from her palace.

"No need for violence, dear Rita," he told her in the same annoyingly cheerful tone. "Lord Zedd will return, stronger than ever. And when he does so, his enemies will help him break free."

"Who are you?" Rita asked. She didn't understand this thing. He spoke of events he couldn't possibly foresee and didn't stand a chance of engineering.

"I have many names, Rita Repulsa," Shinzon told her, the playful tone disappearing. "For now I am Shinzon."

The smile returned moments later, his personality returning to that over the overly friendly man he had been when she had first met him.

"Everything that has happened has done so according to my vision, dear Rita. Even Lord Zedd's defeat was bound to happen."

That didn't mean he had to like it. For a moment he had almost hoped that Zedd would triumph. The future was so much more enjoyable when he couldn't predict it.

"Why?"

"Because Lord Zedd needed to grow stronger. You need to become stronger. Without Lord Zedd, you will become stronger."

~And,~ he added silently, ~useful.~

"I bid you farewell, Rita Repulsa. We will meet again."

Before Rita could ask any more questions, he was gone.

Mariner Bay,  
Earlier

The wasted body of Lord Zedd lay motionless, awaiting the cleanup crew. It didn't react to the sudden surge in dark energy as Shinzon emerged from where he had been hiding, watching the battle.

"Such a powerful body," he said, running his hand over the husk, "and yet... such a weak spirit. Still, that can be corrected." His hand curled into a glowing fist, reanimating the corpse. "Soul Renewal!"

The body started to shrink, growing smaller with each passing second. Before it had hosted Zedd, the body had belonged to a simple-minded demon that Shinzon had made 'disappear' from the mortal realm. It had been an empty shell, purged of the demon's traits and lacked a mind of its own. Then it had been inhabited by Zedd and had absorbed a little bit of him into itself. With Shinzon's magic that little piece left behind by Zedd started to grow.

Eventually the body had shrunk to the size of a small child. It was an ugly creature, retaining some of Zedd's appearance and a few of its original characteristics. It was in effect Lord Zedd's offspring, spawned by him at the moment of his imprisonment. Infused with a small dose of Rita's magic - for the witch's magic, in the form of a certain love potion, had remained within Zedd even after he had lost his physical form - he would one day claim to be her son.

"But not today," Shinzon told the infant. "One day you will be a great asset to those who wish to crush the heroes, but for now..." he raised the child over his head. "Be gone!"

Mariner Bay,  
One week later.

The funerals of those who had died during Zedd's rampage had been held. Thankfully aside from the Purple Lightspeed Ranger, there had been very few fatalities. The seriously injured had received treatment, the Rangers having stepped in to help some of the most critically ill. Building work was already underway; Lightspeed had agreed to fund the reconstruction in return for being allowed to make a few changes to the infrastructure. Nobody could be sure what that entailed although Mariner Bay's transit system had been given a radical shake up.

The last funeral had been for Stephanie. There had not been the need for a basket, since her body had turned to dust, but she was still given a funeral with full military honours. A replica of the Purple Lightspeed Ranger's morpher, completely lacking any inner workings, had been placed inside by her former comrades. It had been a wake up call for the five remaining Rangers. Their job had always been dangerous, but recent events had shown just how deadly it could be.

There would be an investigation. The unofficial report had already determined that Stephanie's death had in part been caused by her own panic. It had also highlighted a number of flaws within the Lightspeed Rangers. Officially they were all heroes and Stephanie had died protecting her world. Stories would be created, lies and denials issued and eye witnesses silenced. Deals would take place but in the end, the story they desired would be the one that was told. This was one occasion when all those involved agreed that it was for the best.

Press statements had been issued, stating that the Purple Lightspeed powers had been decommission. The morpher had been lost during the fight with Zedd and upon checking, they had discovered that the Cyber Warrior had retrieved it. Captain Mitchell had concluded that it was better to claim that the components had been carefully extracted and the control chip had been wiped and then destroyed. There would of course never be another Purple Lightspeed Ranger. Lightspeed's share value would not withstand the public outcry if they tried to create one.

The other Rangers had been given time off. Gilmer and his fellow demons had not been spotted since the last attack. Some reports had suggested that the demon the Rangers had fought prior to Zedd's appearance had been a combination of three other demons. Either way, they needed time to recover and then to train. Captain Mitchell was determined that in the future they would work as a team. Fortunately all five Lightspeed Rangers were young enough to be taught, and had the desire to learn. He just hoped it would be enough.

Elsewhere

Although he considered himself a skilled manipulator and unmatched puppeteer, Savrod was well aware that the man in his presence was his enemy and more than capable of ending his existence. And despite his carefully chosen words, Savrod's guest just didn't seem convinced.

"What makes you think for a moment I have any interest in what you have to say? Don't forget what I am and what I could do to you. I would have no regrets about doing so.""

Savrod shook his head. How could he forget when the Ranger's armour appeared and disappeared with his mood? While Shinzon's choice was a fine leader, Savrod was recruiting a commander.

"We could make you powerful," he reminded him. "True power, unhindered by considerations such as good and evil. At this time Rangers receive nothing for their efforts except the thanks of those they protect. You don't even get that. Your team is reviled by those who know about them."

He could see his talk was paying off. The doubts were starting to surface. He only needed to push things in the right direction. It wouldn't take long, perhaps just a confession of how he had already had a role in the man's career, how he had ensured that he was in the position to understand just how undervalued he was, but eventually the man before him would cross the line, a line that was already blurred by past experiences.

"I'm not interested," the other man finally told him. "Your offer was tempting, but no."

"How... disappointing. Very well, tell me you aren't tired of living for others. Tell me you don't want people to conform to your expectations for a change instead of you conforming to theirs; tell me you aren't tired of being rejected by those you are obligated to serve. Just say the word and I will leave you never to return." Savrod knew how to close a deal. "Tell me you don't want your own life on your own terms and I will walk away. All you have to do is tell me and believe it."

"I - I cannot," the man admitted after a pause.

"There are those who need your services, your strength. Your current allies used you and then threw you aside. If they don't appreciate you, why not choose some who will?"

"If I wanted to serve somebody we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Ah, forgive me. I meant that they were looking for your services as a leader not a follower. _They _are willing to follow _you_. We desire a free thinker; somebody with the drive and the will to bring about the changes needed. I offer you the chance to make to make that happen as you wish for it to happen, to have your will and vision drive that great change onward. After all, you do deserve it, don't you?" As he finished, Savrod knew that the man before him was convinced. He would struggle for a while before he found a way to rationalise his decision, but after that he would be theirs. "Imagine it, all the power and resource you need to make the changes you desire."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch," Savrod told him, offering him an innocent smile, followed by a sly look. This was the most dangerous part. "But you do know that the Power Rangers will try to stop you. They will be your enemies."

"Yes, if I do this I will be a considered a traitor by many."

"Ah, but the greatest revolutionaries on your world were once considered traitors. The question is not whether you could face such harsh judgement, but if you're prepared to do what must be done, even against those you consider friends?"

It was a defining moment, a moment that many creatures had experienced. When offered a choice between good and evil it was often a simple matter of morals versus power. But for this candidate the issue of morals was always more difficult. He didn't walk the line between good and evil, he walked with one foot in the darkness. It was a journey that would always lead to the darker side of the Morphin Grid, so long as somebody was there to give a push at the right time. Savrod was that person and the time was now.

**End of Part**


	6. Vassals of the Chaos Bringer

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. They belong to whoever owns the copyright. I also do not own Ma'erok. His name is taken from a character created by Hell Fire series written back in the late 1990's.  
Author's note: This storyline might seem to be going a little slow, but there is a good reason. I have seen many stories where an ancient evil has been released and picks up from where it left off. My intention with Xanatox and by extension Ma'erok is to have him unable to simply resume his mission due to unexpected obstacles. The practical reason is that this is a set up for a story that happens much later in Conquest of Evil. I'm just putting the pieces in place.

**The Children of Chaos - Vassals of the Chaos Bringer**

Sidnea, a small planet far from the planet that would one day become known as Earth. Circled by two moons in a cosmic dance around a single blue star. It was a planet with a history, one that had left portions of the surface incapable of supporting life. Not even weeds could survive the harsh environment where evil had tainted the soil, water and air. It had been this way for as long as anyone could remember, at least as long as the planet's second moon had been turned from a life rich environment into a cold rock barely a third of its original size.

There had been attempts to colonise the unpopulated parts of the planet and turn them into useful resources. Such plans never succeeded, the environment was too harsh for the machinery needed to turn such a barren landscape into an acceptable climate. Over time it had simply been accepted that the planet did not want those areas to be anything other than festering wounds.

The history of Sidnea was lacking at best. Official records had disappeared during a mass purge of the neighbouring star systems that had made up the dominion of the young monarchs, Ulteema and Mera. Some of the remaining documents suggested that the two villains had been a part of the great evil that had threatened the universe long ago. That they and their peers had been the Kings and Queens of Darkness serving under a single High King. That they had been so powerful at the height of their master's rule that they had been regarded as near gods. And that like so many others they had felt their master's defeat and had set themselves as his successors, declaring themselves rulers of his empire.

In fact the empire they had served had splintered into factions and while they maintained their territory, they ignored those they had once called allies, sneering at those that like them claimed to be the true rulers. While some were off claiming new worlds in their super powered battle stations, they had set about strengthening their powers for a renewed assault. But the enemy had not ignored them and war had come to their world. Isolated by their own arrogance the two villains faced an army of good, just as similar wars had been fought on many other worlds. The evidence had always suggested that the war on Sidnea had been won at tremendous cost; the planet had never recovered. There had been no survivors to confirm the events surrounding the planet's condition because the population had vanished overnight.

Appearances were often deceptive though and in the case of Sidnea; the failure to look beyond outward appearances and explain the area of dead ground allowed a secret to fester for too long. Sidnea had indeed been the location of a great battle. It had been a war that had shaken the planet and its moons to the brink of destruction and had robbed the planet of all its inhabitants. But the people hadn't died.

There had never been a clear winner, but then the battle had been shrouded in deception and betrayal. The forces of darkness had clashed among themselves as the various factions tried to proclaim themselves the dominant power. Many such battles had taken place as a young upstart had systematically disposed of his opposition; in the days before the Treaty of Warlords, Aggressors and Tyrants, this was how such disputes were settled.

Unfortunately for his opponents, the younger villain had manipulated the forces of light to do his bidding, goading them into attacking his enemies. The warriors representing light and justice had sacrificed themselves to secure the victory, banding together they had transformed themselves into pure energy in order to imprison the opposing army. An ancient and extremely primitive form of magic had been used, sacrificing the lives of the righteous to create a mystic wall that sealed the wicked beyond the physical plane. The pure of heart had physically died that day while the evil they had sought to contain had survived. It was a wasteful practice, but sadly one that was still used.

Such was the backlash of the spell used that vast areas of the planet were soaked with the tainted blood of war. The ground was poisoned and the air polluted. The first moon had shattered, creating a cloud of debris that bombarded the second moon. Both lunar satellites had shifted in their orbits making them cold and lifeless.

Behind the barrier the army of darkness had settled. The wall of magic made it impossible for their young leader to lead them away from the planet and until they could find a way to break through the barrier, they would remain in their state of perpetual torture. In this place they were neither alive nor capable of escaping through death. They just existed!

Ulteema still tried repeatedly to break their prison's walls. His prowess in battle had been incredible before they had been sealed away, but his understanding of magic was sorely lacking. Back then he had lived in the service of three more powerful demons. Such servitude had made him and all those that followed his banner incredibly powerful. The bond had been broken by the barrier, or perhaps his masters had been defeated after his imprisonment.

Still Ulteema remained as leader, his own powers exceeding those of his subordinates and the memories of things he had done during the first years of their imprisonment fresh in the survivors' minds. He was truly feared and that fear kept him safe from his followers' instinct to kill him.

He sat on a throne made from the bones of those who had trapped him. Every last person he thought responsible had been resurrected and tortured for information of how to escape. He had performed acts that were too sick for many to watch and had personally slain his victims when their usefulness and entertainment value had diminished.

Some had had the skin stripped from their body by magic, some had witnessed their organs removed by the blade he kept strapped on his back after using his finger nails to peel away their flesh, and in a few cases he had gone so far as to tear his victims apart with his bare hands before burning out their eyes. All had been conscious when he had done so and remained aware for hours afterwards. Those who were allowed to bleed almost always drowned in their own fluids. Those that were unfortunate enough to have a spell delaying the physical signs of their injuries screamed when it was lifted and the full effects were felt.

He had killed his last few victims by draining every drop of magical, psychic and cosmic energy from their bodies. With each death he had grown ever stronger - for he and his wife had learnt how to absorb most sources of energy to enhance their powers, assimilating any unusual abilities while absorbing their energy. But even the combined power of all those he had drained wasn't enough to create the vast amount of dark power needed to break the barrier.

Over time some of his followers dwindled. The barrier somehow prevented death from natural causes, but could not stop him from killing those that failed him. Of the many he had commanded during his freedom, only forty or so survived.

All they desired was freedom. But despite the reluctance they felt the question had to be asked: would Ulteema ever manage to destroy the barrier? The last of the light wizards had spoken briefly of the spell they had used, claiming that it was intended to restrain Ulteema, no matter how powerful he became. Only with his death, a near impossibility, would the wall lose its strength. Still, Ulteema had thrown everything in his arsenal at the wall only to have it repelled. All he needed was enough power to crack the wall, but so far he had not managed to create such a power.

For a long time, perhaps too long, he had followed the belief that when forced to contain more power than it could hold, the body had two choices: adapt and change into a shape that could hold the new power, a solution that made the body larger bringing practical advantages to the individual from both a magical and physical standpoint; or breakdown from the magical overload.

Ulteema had exceeded his body's natural capacities. In his youth he had been a powerful man and a skilled warrior who relied on his body first and foremost. But he had grown to love the use of dark magic and had been corrupted by its power. Over centuries he had preserved his life until the battle that had sealed him away from the Universe he sought to dominate. Since then he had continued to increase his magical limits, using the energies of the recently departed as a quick way of building up power.

During his imprisonment his will had remained strong and his determination could never be questioned. His forces believed in the traditional principles that the most powerful should lead. Any loss of standing could effectively rob him of his right to rule.

Unfortunately for Ulteema, his powers never equalled that of all the light wizards who had conspired to create the barrier. He was close, but to break through would in his opinion require more energy than he could ever hope to hold.

Mera watched her beloved carefully. He was as magnificent now as he had been the day they had been imprisoned and her love for him, or at least the twisted emotion that passed for love, had remained constant. She too had extended her powers beyond her potential by feeding on the fear and depression of those around her as well as siphoning off some of Ulteema's magic whenever he tried to increase his power.

Ulteema might have failed to break the walls of his prison, but Mera remained confident that he was as strong as ever. She didn't fear her husband even though he was more powerful than she could hope to become. She needed him and he needed her, whether he knew it or not. Only together could they overcome those who tried to deny them their rightful place.

They made a magnificent team, as demonstrated by the way they had discovered a means to breach the barrier sufficiently for their forces to break through. The wall had weakened over time and while there were other spells to keep them in, that magic had eroded as time had passed and the planet had fallen beyond his reach; and even though they didn't know what had occurred, both had sensed the sudden shift in the balance of power. Now it just required a massive release of dark energy to turn that weakness into a hole through which they could escape.

~I'm going to miss this place,~ she thought as she played with the dagger she had magically summoned. A small smile crossed her face, revealing her true ugliness as she thought of all the things they had planned to do once they escaped. ~But not that much.~

Today she had accompanied her husband to the edge of the barrier, the place where he had made all of his previous attempts. It had taken a lot of arguing on her part before he had agreed to give the wall one more try. She watched patiently as he built his magical strength to its maximum, until she could practically touch the energy that crackled around him. She encouraged him as he aimed at the same spot he always picked. This time they knew it would be different.

"Now my love, break down this wall and lead us back to victory," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

Her husband did not reply since he was already fighting against the power that sought to overwhelm him, abandoning control as he allowed his rage to surface. This was the dark power that was so feared by their enemies, it was raw pain mixed with greed and hatred. She watched as he unleashed a wave of dark energy toward the barrier, waiting until he had fully exerted himself before unleashing her own power, the twisted love that she felt for her husband.

"Everybody down!" she commanded as she sensed the moment when it would be impossible to stop their spell.

As their followers hurried to obey, Ulteema was consumed by the dark energies, transcending the gap between living being and magic. Without his mind to control the energy he was unleashing, it started to run wild. And when his wife joined him, embracing the dark powers, an irresistible force was unleashed against the barrier. The whole area shook violently and for the first time it looked as if the power of the light wizards had been countered.

"Attack!" Mera ordered.

The shocked generals did not question her orders. They had just seen their leaders pour their evil hearts into breaking down their prison. And it appeared that they had succeeded. She was their superior and they would obey her. They attacked, each more powerful than the last and all equally useless.

"Move," she hissed when the last of them had tried and failed.

She walked up to the wall, sensing the flow of energy within the barrier. She smiled happily as she saw in her mind's eye the damage that had been caused. It was not obvious, but she could sense the rupture with the structural spells. She reached out a delicate finger and pressed her painted nails against the wall.

"Crumble," she said.

It was barely whispered but all her followers heard the command. At first nothing happened and then the barrier exploded outwards and the folded space was torn open. Mera waited until the barrier had completely vanished before she relaxed her finger. That was how you made an impression.

"You can get up now, my love," she said as she peered down at her husband. He was tired, but with the wall gone his strength would rapidly return.

As the shocked generals, those who had questioned their leader's ability to release them, watched, Ulteema was returned to health, smiling as he felt the familiar embrace of his demons. They were free once more and the power had returned to them.

"Look my love!" she exclaimed, pointing to the bracelet on her lover's wrist.

For the first time since their imprisonment the bracelet, a remnant of the days before he had turned to evil, had started to pulse. Dark energy erupted from the ancient and tainted artefact. He knew at once that it was a sign, not only had he survived, so had his three masters. And once he found them they would show him the way to ultimate power. And then they would demonstrate what true evil was all about.

"Long live Ulteema!" one of the unseen generals cried.

Shouts of: "Ulteema, Ulteema, Ulteema," were intermixed with cries of: "Mera, Mera, Mera, Mera!"

The chant was deafening as the planet came alive with energy, a show of their renewed power. They would show the Universe how true villains should behave as they conquered it one galaxy at a time. The future was coming and from their viewpoint, it held only darkness and despair. What a wondrous future it would be.

She scowled angrily as she took in the changes around them, but restrained herself. Ulteema showed no such inhibition and made his displeasure clear for all to see. The thought that the universe had moved on without them was infuriating. That others had dared to usurp the place of Ulteema and Mera was unthinkable. That would change though, the universe would once again tremble at their names and they would reclaim their rightful places.

**End of Part**


	7. Getting Better

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, they belong to the legal copyright owner. This is a non-profit story made without the consent of the show's creators and is a part of the Conquest of Evil storyline. Some parts of this story, especially Zedd's appearance belong to Jeremy Ray Logsdon.

**Getting Better**

New precautions had been taken following Cloak's defeat. After Alpha had scanned each and every item the Rangers had recovered, and he was certain that their communicators were not going to attack them in their sleep, Zordon had sent the majority of the team away. He had insisted that they return the next day for training. It was clear that there was a limit to the Turbo powers he had not expected. It was he suspected caused by the older teens' inability to fully adapt. This time it had almost caused them to lose.

As the days passed, Tommy and the others trained hard. They were determined to make the best of their transition from Zeo to Turbo. Their battle with Malligore earlier in the summer had proven that they could work as a team. It was now a matter of technique. Justin was gradually becoming a vital part of the team, although he had proven himself on occasion to act before thinking. Surprisingly as they developed their skills as Rangers, they found that their fighting skills in civilian life were also improving. Then came the day when the training would be put to the test.

It wasn't much of a car, a two-year-old Pontiac with an overheating engine which had been rebuilt more times than was advisable. However for Tommy it was the perfect car to practice in while his uncle worked on the team's real car. He didn't believe for a moment that he would ever be allowed to drive the more expensive vehicle. Still on the test track the Pontiac was just one of the many cars proving it still had the right stuff to make it round the demanding course.

As he entered a tight right-hand bend, Tommy wondered if there was a chance he could convince Jason and Zack to help him improve the car a little. It would make an interesting project, something for the three teens to do in their free time besides fighting the force of evil that sought to invade their world.

The engine spluttered, another sign that the cylinder seals were leaking. Then it roared back to life as whatever had caused its momentary lapse corrected itself. The tachometer lifted past eight thousand and then dropped down to four as he shifted gear. A moment later his foot came off the clutch and reapplied the gas.

There were twenty-eight cars on the track, each trying to get the most laps within the time limit for later when they could brag to their friends. With thirty laps to his name, Tommy had given the track his full attention. He kept the gears as long as he could before changing, waiting until the tachometer needle was nearly out of the red zone. At the end of the straight, it took all  
the prayers he could remember as he ignored his uncle's advice and slammed the brakes hard. Even with forty-six inches of rubber on the road, the car still continued on.

"Whoa!" he remarked as the tail of the car slid sideways.

He twitched the wheel, nearly overcorrecting in the process. The engine reached a banshee wail as he accelerated at full throttle, pulling up nearly two car lengths before he had to back off again as the car continued into the S-bends, the breaking synchromesh crashing every time he changed gears, the stench of burning rubber and racing oil filled the cabin, making it unpleasant to breathe, despite the wind that buffeted through the latticed side windows.

Setting his sights on passing the car in front as he moved beyond the bends and down the back straight, he gained a few more yards off the other car. He pushed hard on the brakes, lining up the corner at the top of the main straight as he did so, while letting the car slew slightly in a controlled drift as he slid back into third gear. The tachometer shot through the red and out the other side as the scream of the engine peaked. The gap between the two cars narrowed, one foot at a time, closer and closer, until Tommy was almost touching the lead car's bumper.

He used the car in front to provide a slipstream and held off braking for longer than he should have done. If there was one thing on the car that worked, it was the brakes. His wheel grazed the rail as he entered the bend before the car bounced away. Tommy corrected, not too much, just enough to save himself while losing only a little momentum, his foot all the way to the floor.

The engine bellowed as he pulled closer to the leading car, he slammed through the gears, searching for a gap. As he finished the turn and started down the short straight, he closed the gap again. Somehow the old car was performing better than it had a right to. With a quick shift he passed the car as they reached the corner. Through the bends he picked up speed, knowing that if nothing else he had mastered overtaking difficult drivers.

Tommy was so absorbed in his driving that it took a little longer than normal to hear the beep of his communicator. With a sigh he pulled into the pit, knowing that for today at least, his race was over.

Once again it was Rita who had sent down the monster. Today Rita's effort was aptly named Dizzy. Shaped like an oversized egg with red hands and feet, Dizzy looked every piece the evil Humpty Dumpty. Aside from carrying explosive yolks, the rotten egg was capable of projecting an energy wave, which caused its victim to lose all sense of balance and direction. People were sprawled all over the pavement, making the battle even worse for the Rangers. Things looked bleak until Red Turbo had the idea of calling in assistance to remove the people from the area. While the Turbo Rangers managed to keep Dizzy's attention, the Morphin Rangers were able to remove almost everyone to a safer location. Then the battle began in earnest.

"Let's scramble this egghead!" Yellow Turbo had cried, leading the others into battle.

Dizzy unleashed another attack at the Rangers, filling the air with the stench of rotten eggs. Most of the team managed to get out of the way, but Blue Turbo was not so lucky. He was hit square on, collapsing to the ground as the noxious vapour distorted the fluid in his middle ear. Green Turbo was hit by the edge of the wave, which while not causing such extreme damage, rendered him dizzy and disoriented.

"Spread out!" Red Turbo called. The four remaining Rangers encircled Dizzy as best they could and began to cautiously advance. They had the speed advantage and used it to great effect, striking and running so the poor egg didn't know which way to turn. With a wicked laugh, Dizzy launched himself at the Yellow and Pink Rangers, its hands and feet vanishing as it tried to knock them flying. He missed as they ducked out of the way.

Then the others attacked. Red Turbo managed to get in a few good hits with his sword, but they were deflected by Dizzy's hard-boiled shell. He was knocked sprawling, just in time to see Yellow Turbo blasted with yet another blast of his disorientating attack.

"This will be over easy, Ranger!" Dizzy sneered. "I'll make coleslaw out of you!" He suddenly launched several of his exploding yolks at her and the others could only watch as they hurtled towards Tanya. Fortunately the increased speed of the Turbo powers allowed Tanya to move aside before the yolks reached her. He tried again "What! What happened?" Dizzy exclaimed when his attack rebounded. "I didn't egg-spect this!"

"I happened," replied Red Turbo, levering himself to his feet with the help of his sword. "Tire Shield, power down!"

Now that he looked closely, Dizzy could see the dome of red energy surrounding the Yellow Ranger. The Tire Shield reduced major damage by half and was capable of reflecting less powerful attacks entirely.

"Let's crack this egg!" Red Turbo called. "Turbo Dash Attack!"

Five Rangers moved forward, breaking formation to attack from different directions. Their swords connected with the shell and at first they seemed to have no effect. But gradually the energised edges of their swords created a small crack and from there, it exploded, spraying molten egg all over their uniforms and knocking them all to the ground.

Slowly, the Rangers picked themselves up, the effects of the disorientating wave having dissipated with Dizzy's destruction.

"Aw man. I don't want to see another scrambled egg for a long time." Red Turbo sighed. "Come on. Let's go back to the Power Chamber, and then home." In five showers of sparks of colour, the Rangers teleported out.

**End of Part**


	8. The New Generation

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, they belong to the legal copyright owner. This is a non-profit story made without the consent of the show's creators and is a part of the Conquest of Evil storyline. Some parts of this story, especially Zedd's appearance belong to Jeremy Ray Logsdon.

**The New Generation**

There were good days and bad days to be a Ranger. If asked at that moment, Justin Stewart would have probably declared that this had been his worst day.

"Guys, hold on... this isn't funny," Justin protested as the Zeo Rangers advanced on him.

He drew his Auto Blaster and pointed it at his former teammates, not wanting to fire. In some ways he had been relieved that when Tommy, Adam, Kat and Tanya had morphed, they had used their Zeo powers. It meant that he had a speed advantage over them, even if it meant that they could pound him to a pulp once they managed to catch him.

"Don't do this guys," he begged, backing up. "I don't want to hurt you."

That apparently was the worst thing he could have said. Red Zeo, taking his words as a challenge, leapt towards him. The others were close behind. He narrowly avoided the Gold Ranger, only to run into Nathan Oliver. As the Brachio Ranger moved to strike him, Justin was teleported away, leaving the others under the monster's control.

"Got him Zordon."

"Excellent Alpha. Now lock down the teleportation system to prevent the others from following and then disable the Zords."

The day had been bad enough without having the mesmerised Rangers rampaging in giant battle machines. It had started with a single monster, one Zordon had eventually identified as a member of Divatox's crew. A long range scan had quickly followed and had only just managed to detect the pirate battle fleet that was slowly heading towards Earth.

The Rangers had been sent to combat the threat and had succeeded, finishing off the unfortunate brute with the Turbo Megazord. Normally that would have been the end of it, but Divatox seemed determined to pester the Rangers, distracting them from the armada that was closing on their planet. She had sent two of the warriors who wanted to collect the bounty she had placed upon the Ranger while Porto had been spotted observing the fight from a distance. It was then they had realised she was up to something.

So when the third monster had appeared, the Rangers had been prepared for all manner of surprises. They had fought and defeated him with surprising ease, but had started to think that maybe Divatox was trying to exhaust them. When the other Rangers, those who had left Angel Grove to continue their education elsewhere, had reported similar monster attacks, they had pondered if this was the start of an all out assault, or an attempt to wear them down before the fleet arrived.

And then Divatox's reasoning had become clear. Her monsters had not been attacking randomly. Their attacks had been a part of a plan to plant detonators. The extent of the scheme had been revealed when the bomber had had sent the Rangers a challenge: find the bombs before they detonated. He hadn't mentioned that the detonators would be guarded by more of those seeking to collect the bounty. The Rangers had approached the detonators, splitting up to reach the multiple sites at the same time, at which time they had been ambushed.

The traps placed around the world had triggered simultaneously. Jason, Billy, Kimberly, David, Aisha, Samoht, Trini and Zack had been sidelined following their battles with Divatox's forces. Bulk and Skull had been trapped in the crust of a giant pizza. But that did not compare to the trap the Rangers still in Angel Grove had faced.

Divatox had been especially devious in Angel Grove. Her detonators had been set to explode if approached by a morphed Ranger. That meant that at the moment they disarmed the devices, they were vulnerable to attack. And at that moment with the Rangers in close proximity to speakers she had placed close to the detonators, the mastermind behind her current plot, a bounty seeker named Bratty Piper, had attacked.

The hypnotic energy waves had enthralled the older Rangers, but had not had the desired effect on Justin. Realising this, Bratty Piper had ordered the other Rangers to attack their teammate. Tommy, Adam, Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Trey and Nathan had been caught by the monster's power. They had at his command morphed and attacked Justin. But Divatox had not realised that some of the Rangers held both the Turbo Powers and their Zeonisers in reserve. With Rocky present they had instinctively reacted as a team and used their Zeo powers.

"Done it Zordon."

As Alpha spoke, four sets of Turbo Keys appeared near one of the computer terminals, summoned from the subspace pocket where they normally waited for the Rangers to call on them. Justin reappeared moments later, still shielding himself from Nathan's attack. It took him a moment to realise that he was safely back within the confines of the Power Chamber.

"Zordon, what happened? The others..."

"It is good to see that you are safe Justin," Zordon replied calmly. "Alpha managed to teleport you back to the Power Chamber before the others could harm you."

"But why did they attack me?"

"Because Divatox ordered them to," came the reply. "Behold the Viewing Screen. This is Bratty Piper, a musician that is able to control all those within hearing range. Even Rangers."

"He's taken control of the other Rangers and will soon take control of Angel Grove," Alpha complained.

"But why wasn't I affected?" Justin asked, confused.

That was a good question. Justin had not been morphed when Bratty Piper had shown up, but even if he had there were no protections built into his suit to block this sort of attack. And if their had been, then morphing should have released the others from his control.

"Alpha, conduct a scan of Justin's body and compare it to the other Rangers."

Alpha did as he was told, using the Power Chamber's impressive array of energy scanning equipment to conduct a thorough scan of Justin and by extension his powers in search of an answer. While the initial results failed to show anything special, a more detailed investigation revealed the truth.

"Ai-yi-yi, it is a side effect of the Turbo Powers."

Zordon studied the many readouts before reaching the same conclusion. When the Turbo Rangers were morphed, they benefited from greater speed. In order to handle the increased momentum, their senses and reaction times were also increased. All five senses normally found in a human were enhanced and filtered through their helmets, which successfully blocked incoming signals from Bratty Piper. Because Justin had never held a power before becoming a Turbo Ranger, his body chemistry had been altered the first time he morphed.

"Zordon if we can find the frequency Bratty Piper used, can we block it?" Justin asked.

"Yes Justin. However I believe that doing so will only stop the other Rangers from obeying his commands. They will not be released until Bratty Piper is defeated." At least if the plan worked though they could stop the other Rangers from acting against them. "Alpha, prepare a transmission to all the Rangers."

"Yes Zordon."

With Alpha and the Power Chamber's computer working together, the signal was rapidly prepared and broadcast. They were rewarded when they noticed the hypnotised Rangers had stopped moving. The bad news was that Bratty Piper had already enslaved other humans who even now were working to construct huge machines to further Divatox's goal of world domination.

"What are those things anyway?" Justin wondered.

They were clearly vehicles, but for some reason they were being sculpted to resemble animals.

"Whatever their purpose it would be safe to assume their shape is a part of Divatox's plan."

The question was how to proceed? With Tommy and the others under the effects of Bratty Piper's transmission, only Justin was left to battle the monster. And it would clearly take more than one Ranger to defeat Bratty Piper. In the end there was only one choice, as much as he disliked being forced into such a position; the Council would be furious when they heard.

"Alpha, perform a scan of Angel Grove and search for anybody not affected by Bratty Piper's control."

Alpha did so and made a startling discovery. It appeared that while older teenagers and adults had fallen under the hypnotic sound, the younger members of the population were free of its effects.

"Zordon these scans say the control signal effects certain hormones and chemicals in the brain," Justin pointed out.

Indeed, those under a certain age were unaffected by the signal due to their different body chemistry. In order to extend his range, Bratty Piper had been forced to reduce the influence of his broadcast. And that left Zordon with an opportunity.

"Alpha, begin a search of Angel Grove for suitable replacements for the Turbo Rangers."

"Zordon you can't take away their powers for this..." Justin protested.

"Justin I do not intend to punish Tommy and the others for something that is not their fault," Zordon said. "However you will be unable to free them without help. Since Alpha has retrieved the unused Turbo Keys, we can recruit some new Turbo Rangers to assist. I assure you Justin that Alpha will compare those candidates against a list Tommy and the others had been considering as possible replacements. Although this is much sooner than we had discussed, you will not be disappointed."

That did not make Justin feel any better. It was one thing to ask Tommy and the others who they would one day like to approach to take over as Power Rangers. It was another thing to use those suggestions to recruit a team behind their backs. But as the faces appeared on the screen, Justin realised that his friends might have had an ulterior motive when suggesting this group. Perhaps they had chosen them because next to the Rangers, these four were the closest people Justin Stewart had to a family.

"Alpha, teleport them here immediately," he heard Zordon say.

From that point Justin's main worry was not how Tommy would feel, but how his new teammates would react when they found out that he had been a Power Ranger and had never told them.

"So, what do you think guys?" Justin asked twenty minutes later.

It had been a lot to take in for the four teenagers. When Justin had asked them to turn around, they had not expected to find themselves in the presence of a floating head. And when the afore mentioned head had told them that they had been chosen to become Power Rangers based in part upon their friendship with Justin, they had been understandably shell-shocked.

"This is real?" Tasha Young asked. "Because it this is some sort of joke Justin..."

She left the rest unsaid, but there was a clear promise of pain in the young man's future.

"I assure you Tasha, this is not a joke," Zordon rumbled. "Under normal circumstances I would not have asked you to take on this role until after you had been trained. However, at this time you are all suitable candidates."

"Gee, nice to be wanted," Tasha muttered.

"Adam's a Ranger," Franklin repeated for the third time, trying to make sense of the words. Discovering his brother was a superhero had been a shock. It had at least taken his mind off the fact that his parents and brother were practically zombies along with most of Angel Grove's adult population.

"Adam I can believe, but Rocky?" Although Rosa DeSantos loved her brother, the idea that he could be a Ranger seemed impossible.

"The Earth needs you my young friends," Zordon told them. "Justin has already proven himself a valuable member of the Power Rangers and I believe that Tommy and the others have chosen wisely. While young, I sense that you will grow into your new roles and will meet the many challenges to come."

"Guys, I'm already in," Justin told them, making a show of holding his Turbo Key in his left hand and offering the other four keys in his right hand. "I'm going whether or not you say yes."

The others turned to look at Fred, who had a thoughtful look on his face. "Can you feel it?" he said slowly. "This feels right. It is our destiny, we are meant to do this. If we walk away now, we're turning our backs on a chance to make a difference. Justin is our friend; Tommy and the others chose us because of that and Zordon said that we are the only ones who can do this. If we don't, then we're saying that it's okay with us if evil wins. We can't let that happen."

"Fred, we're not heroes," Franklin pointed out. "Okay, maybe Justin is. But the rest of us, we're just - kids."

"Heroes are defined by their actions, not their ages," Fred replied. "Your brother told me that once. We have a choice here. Either we walk away, and always wonder what we could have been... or we accept the risk, the danger, and make a difference. I know what I'm going to choose." Reaching out, he took one of the keys Justin offered, which immediately began to shine with red light.

"I'm in too," Rosa said, making a face as the key she selected glowed pink under her touch.

There was a long silence after that. Then Frank sighed. "Aw, hell, who wants to grow up anyway?" Reaching out a hand, he took one of the two remaining keys, which began to shine with an emerald light, the same colour as his T-shirt.

Tasha watched them incredulously. Shaking her head, she looked at each of her friends in turn. "Well, if you're all so hot to get yourselves killed, I might as well come along for the ride." Snatching the offered key from Justin, sticking her tongue out as she did so, she saw it glow yellow.

"Very well Rangers, let the Power of Turbo be transferred."

As Zordon spoke, a current of energy ripped through the four Turbo Keys. After a moment Justin's Turbo Key also energised in resonance with the other. Their heads snapped back and their eyes widened. They felt as if more energy than was contained in a thousand suns had been poured into them, then it dissipated and was gone.

"Whoa," Rosa managed, picking herself up off the Power Chamber's floor. "What a rush. Everybody okay?"

"So what do we do now?" Frank asked, looking around.

"Now you undertake your first mission as Power Rangers," Zordon told him. "I am sorry there has not been time for you to adjust to your new roles, however the more time that passes the more opportunity Bratty Piper will have to harm your friends and family."

"So what do we do?" Rosa asked.

"Bratty Piper's control comes from his magical flute," Zordon told them. "When the flute is destroyed his ability to disable others will disappear."

"But why would he only control the adults?"

"Hormones," Justin replied. "His music reacts with chemicals present in older teens and adults."

"That would be a likely reason," Zordon agreed. "However, I believe that Bratty Piper's control is limited the more people he tries to control. Given the choice, Divatox has ordered him to leave those she deems less capable of fighting back. As with many villains, she has not yet accepted the value of this planet's youth."

"So we destroy his flute, the other Rangers wake up, we defeat Bratty Piper and Divatox takes a hike?" Tasha asked.

Naturally they all looked to Fred for the next move. Justin was the experienced Ranger by a matter of weeks, but Fred had always been the group's leader. The young teen frowned, adjusted his baseball hat and then nodded.

"Let's do this..."

"Shift in Turbo," Justin supplied helpfully.

"Right, Shift into Turbo!"

Power flowed through the five morphing devices and into their wielders. For Justin there was the familiar sensation as his body was altered to assume the role of the Blue Turbo Ranger. For the other four the experience was slightly different. The program within the Turbo Keys scanned their bodies before calculating the best way to complete the transformations. Just like Justin they found themselves growing, although to their amusement it would later be discovered that Fred was still the shortest member of their little group.

"Alpha, teleport the Rangers to Bratty Piper's location," Zordon instructed.

Alpha hurried to obey and the Earth's newest heroes were on their way to save the world.

There was a saying that the most dangerous thing a villain could do was threaten a Ranger's family. In Divatox's case she had managed to threaten the brother and sister of two of Earth's Rangers, a boy who thought of Tommy as an older brother and another who had come to love the Rangers as his replacement family. And since the five Turbo Rangers were as close to siblings as they could get without being related, the fifth member of their little team felt the hurt that the others felt. Righteous anger flowed through them, amplified by their feelings for each other and their friends.

So when they appeared in the streets of Angel Grove, inexperienced compared to other Rangers, with only a few minutes to adjust to the thought that they were now a team, Bratty Piper never stood a chance. Five Turbo Rangers attacking from different directions without the drawback of having used different powers in the past. They moved as one, striking and then moving away ready to attack again. Franklin thought up the strategy and Fred gave the instructions. The other three quickly fell into roles similar to those they held in their civilian lives. With Tasha there to keep him from doing anything too rash, Justin was able to think of a way to release the others.

"Turbo Ram, Rev Up!" Red Turbo commanded.

After combining their five Turbo Power Weapons, which they had somehow known about, the Rangers formed the Turbo Ram, a wheeled cannon. Using the weapon, the blasted Bratty Piper, destroying his pipe in the process.

Far from Earth, Divatox was not impressed. Her fleet would not be in position for a while longer, and it was clear that the Rangers would soon be free of Bratty Piper's control. Luckily she had allowed for such an occurrence. The humans under Bratty Piper's control had been building the weapons others could use against the Rangers. Five giant vehicles of destructive power, one shaped to resemble a pig, another a scorpion, a third resembling a bull, the fourth a cat and lastly an elephant. They would keep the Rangers busy until se could unleash her barrage.

"Rygog, begin the attack!"

The Rangers, all the Rangers, had returned to the Power Chamber following Bratty Piper's defeat. Once Tommy and the others were released from the mind control, Divatox's other traps had seemingly vanished. But despite their relief, there was no time to relax, although they did exchange a few words of welcome with the new Turbo Rangers. The alarm sounded minutes after their arrival, highlighting a new threat.

"I am sorry to interrupt you reunion Rangers," Zordon said solemnly, "but I'm afraid there is an urgent problem that must be attended to."

On the Viewing Screen, the Rangers could see a small fleet of dark, animal-shaped vehicles out near the mountains, heading towards the Power Chamber. As the view narrowed, they noticed that one was being driven by Elgar. Or at least it appeared to be Elgar at first glance. A closer look highlighted the difference in the shape and size of his head, the whitened teeth and eyes, along with the leering expression that caused him to radiate an evil depravity. And it appeared that the cause of this transformation was the strange substance he was eating.

"Ai-yi-yi, the computer says it is Elgar!" Alpha moaned.

"He's heading this way," Tanya observed. "Before he changes his mind and heads towards Angel Grove."

"We'd better head him off in the Zords," Adam decided.

"Unfortunately this attack is only a part of the problem," Zordon told them as the image zoomed in on one of the other vehicles. "While Rygog's vehicle fleet is heading toward the Power Chamber, Divatox is taking the opportunity to move her armada closer to its attack position."

"We need to stop Divatox and those cars," Trini surmised.

"That is correct Trini." Zordon was silent, pondering what to do next. "When you first became Rangers, I instructed you never to escalate a battle unless force to do so. I believe that in this case you must take the attack to Divatox, and destroy her fleet before it can reach Earth."

"How are we supposed to reach them?" Kimberly asked. "They're in space."

"I believe the Zords will prove capable of enduring in space for a short time," Billy told them. "Alpha and I can reprogram the Zeo and Super Zeo Zords to accept alternative operators for the duration."

"So how will we do this?" Tommy asked as Billy, Alpha and Trini gathered around a terminal, where Tasha and Justin rapidly joined them.

"Trey will travel in Pyramidas with Bulk and Skull; Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Kat and Tanya should utilise the Zeo Megazord" Billy suggested. "Jason, Zack, Samoht, Trini and myself can pilot the Super Zeo Zords; David can pilot the Falcon Zord, Kimberly the Firebird and Aisha the Hawk. The Turbo Rangers should remain here to deal with Rygog. Nathan can direct the Warrior Wheel as a last resort."

It was not going to be an easy battle. The Rangers would be operating outside of their comfort zone with the most of the Turbo Rangers having never piloted a Zord before. But there was no time for a crash course, they would just have to try their best and hope that they would emerge victorious.

"Very well Rangers, good luck and may the Power protect you!"

Jason and Tommy exchanged a glance, nodded and started the process. "It's Morphin Time!"

Fred give his friends a smile and followed suit. "Shift into Turbo!"

"Okay, guys," Red Turbo said as they appeared outside of the Power Chamber. He stared up at the massive Zord before teleporting inside. "Let's do this."

As if reacting to the change in the team, the interiors of the Zords had altered slightly. Although it was possible, Justin realised as he took his seat, that the Zords were different because the Rangers had accessed them in their enlarged forms. The cockpit seemed smaller, less fancy, and the pilot's seat had been replaced by a go-cart. This was a Zord intended for working, not fitting in with the other cars in Angel Grove. Since the Turbo Rangers were too young to drive, that made sense.

"Okay, guys," Red Turbo said again, touching his chest before making a fist as his nervousness gave way to determination, "Let's stop them!"

The five-strong dark fleet advanced with Elgar taking the lead.

"You can't stop me, you fools! I'm Elgar!" he shouted as he noticed the Zords heading his way.

"Oh yeah?" Yellow Turbo called back, "we've stopped better than you!"

"Um Tash?" Sensing he had the Yellow Turbo Ranger's attention, Justin's survival instincts kicked in and he decided not to mention that she had only ever faced Bratty Piper. "Nevermind."

Red Lightning's indicator light blinked, causing Mountain Blaster to respond in kind, flashing its lights as it overtook the other Zord.

"Looking good Justin," Red Turbo called as Mountain Blaster passed him. "Now, let's show -our- stuff!"

Before he could put his words into action, Red Turbo realised that one of the dark vehicles, a dangerous looking machine with bull horns, had managed to sneak behind Red Lightning. The Zord's lights began to flash as a giant claw opened up and latched onto the back of the Zord.

"Whoa!" Red Turbo exclaimed as he was jolted by the impact.

The Zord swerved from side to side, trying to escape from the pursuing bull vehicle as sparks sprayed from its metal plating.

"Ah, guys?" Fred called.

"Hold on Fred! I'm on my way!" Blue Turbo called as he observed his leader's predicament from Mountain Blaster.

He swerved Mountain Blaster around ready to go on the offensive. He pressed down on the accelerator and smashed Mountain Blaster into the bull vehicle, freeing Red Lightning. Red Lightning zoomed away.

"Uh-oh," Pink Turbo muttered as she turned her head to discover one of the dark vehicles, shaped like an elephant, giving chase. She turned back and realised she was in real trouble as she was confronted by another member of the evil fleet, this one bearing a pig snout and curly tail. "Ah! Ah! I gotta think fast!"

Suddenly she felt the powers telling her what she needed to do. "Whoa!" she said as she found she knew how the Zord worked. "Wind Chaser, Split Mode!"

One of Wind Chaser's lights flashed as the Zord split in half and passed by on either side of the pig vehicle. The elephant vehicle smashed into the pig vehicle and they both exploded. At the push of another button, the Zord returned to normal, turned and drove off.

Inside Mountain Blaster, Justin was having fun. He had not had many Zord battles during his time as a Ranger, but he found them exhilarating.

"All right, a jump!" he cried excitedly as he spotted an incline in the desert road. "Here goes!"

Mountain Blaster performed the jump, shifting around the dark vehicles with ease. It was clear that he was playing with them.

"Oh, man, that was so cool!"

"Cool it Justin," Rosa warned. "We have work to do. Begin Docking Sequence!"

Justin sulked for a moment before pushing a button to start the gestalt formation.

Wind Chaser split again, completing its transformation into two arms, and joined onto the sides of Mountain Blaster. The docking was rough, setting off an air bag inside Wind Chaser's cockpit, due to the inexperience of the two Rangers.

"Whoa! That was a rough one," Rosa said as her go-cart moved backwards. "Here goes!"

"Me, too!" Blue Turbo said as he disconnected himself from his Zord's controls.

Moments later they arrived, sans go-carts, in the otherwise empty cockpit of the Turbo Megazord.

"Wow," Pink Turbo said. She was impressed even if it was a little cramped. "Isn't this great?"

"Heads up guys," they heard Green Turbo say, "cause here we come!"

Dune Star and Desert Thunder approached the joined form of Wind Chaser and Mountain Blaster from the front, Desert Thunder to its right and Dune Star to its left. Green Turbo turned his steering wheel hard to the right and the Yellow Turbo turned hers hard to the left.

Desert Thunder and Dune Star turned back the way they came, now on the opposite side of the formation. Pink and Blue Turbo watched them go past through the front screen of the cockpit.

"See you soon, guys!" Blue Turbo chuckled.

"That geek is having too much fun," Yellow Turbo complained.

Green Turbo just laughed, hearing the fondness in her voice. He turned his steering wheel to the right.

Their lights flashing, Desert Thunder pushed against the side of Dune Star, but the two Zords refused to dock together. Yellow Turbo growled as she was jolted by the impact. Desert Thunder fell away as Green Turbo prepared for another attempt.

Inside the Turbo Megazord cockpit, the Pink and Blue Rangers had resumed their seats and strapped themselves in for the bumpy ride.

"It sure is a tough way to dock!" Rosa commented. "Hope we'll get better at it."

Blue Turbo laughed. "We have to. We can't get much -worse-!"

"Let's try again Frank," Yellow Turbo said, "and this time don't step on my toes."

Franklin laughed again, remembering the time Rosa and Tasha had tried to teach them to dance. "Okay, you ready?"

"Yeah, ready as I'll ever be," Tasha replied. "Let's do it!"

Sensing the time was right, Green Turbo nodded. "Now!"

Green Turbo wrenched his steering wheel to the right and the two Zords finally docked together side-by-side. Yellow Turbo hit the brake and turned her steering wheel to the left. Dune Star and Desert Thunder spun around, their front sections aligned with the front section of Mountain Blaster.

"All right, they did it!" Blue Turbo cheered. "I'm right behind you, guys."

Blue Turbo activated something, causing Mountain Blaster's bumper bar to split and fold up above the Zord's bonnet. As the four Zords drew close, another of the dark vehicles, in the form of a scorpion, started blasting at them. But the Rangers were undaunted as Dune Star and Desert Thunder joined onto the front of Mountain Blaster. Yellow and Green Turbo appeared in the cockpit alongside the Pink and Blue Turbo, and strapped themselves in.

"Yeah! Good work, guys," Pink Turbo cheered.

"Yeah, we finally got it," Yellow Turbo agreed.

Green Turbo pointed at the dark vehicles. "Now, let's go get some bad guys!"

The laser-firing scorpion promptly turned to retreat but couldn't get out of the way fast enough and the four-fifths completed Megazord slammed into it with the back-ends of Desert Thunder and Dune Star. There was a small explosion as the fourth member of the evil fleet was taken out of the running.

Space

The Zord fleet moved forward at maximum speed, using Pyramidas to carry the smaller Zords. When they reached the pirate armada, they gave no quarter, using the Zords to smash and cripple the vessels before they could attack the Earth. Those that fired upon them were destroyed, others were left to either crash into a nearby planet or to limp back to dock for repair. If Divatox had been hoping for a swift victory, she like so many before her, would be very disappointed.

And when it was clear that the pirates would not cause further problems, the Rangers returned to Earth, allowing the survivors to escape.

"All right, good one. Now, it's my turn!" Red Turbo cried as he turned his Zord around and accelerated.

Unfortunately he found his route blocked by the last dark vehicle, driven by a laughing Elgar, who had picked Rygog up from one of the other vehicles.

"Going somewhere?" Elgar demanded.

Elgar swerved back and forth in front of Red Lightning, preventing it from reaching the others. The two machines had reached one of the rocky hills and scaled the slope as if it were a cliff-side road.

"As a matter of fact," Red Turbo responded as he slammed down the accelerator and pulled ahead of Elgar. "Yes!"

"I don't think so, Ranger!" Elgar growled as he side-swiped Red Lightning, causing the Zord to drop back.

"Wha! Whoa!" Red Turbo complained as his Zord was jolted by the impact.

He quickly regains control, though, and before long they were racing neck and neck.

"Back for more, huh?" Elgar asked as Rygog urged him drive more carefully.

Elgar forced his vehicle against Red Lightning and started to bash into the Zord. Sparks flew as Red Lightning's left side was ground against the cliff-face.

"Oh, man!" Red Turbo exclaimed.

"Elgar!" came an equally anxious complaint from Rygog.

Elgar was enjoying himself too much to do anything besides laugh as he forced Red Lightning against the cliff.

~Desperate times call for desperate measures.~ Fred thought as he pulled out the Zord technical manual before discarding it when he realised that it was more Justin's thing. But he did manage to learn enough to push one of the buttons, partially transforming his Zord.

Red Lightning's rear section pulled back to reveal the head of the Turbo Megazord. The head turned to the right and its eyes lit up yellow. The strange sight caused Elgar to lose his concentration.

"Watch where you're going!" Rygog warned as the vehicle smashed into a large rock, causing an explosion.

Red Lightning slipped by unscathed, keeping pace with the four conjoined Zords now below. With a twist of the wheel, Red Turbo forced his Zord to drive off the edge of the cliff.

"Initiating Final Docking Sequence!"

Red Lightning dropped down and docked successfully into the back of Mountain Blaster. The Red Ranger appeared in the cockpit, in the middle front seat as the others applauded.

"All right!" Red Turbo cheered. "Let's do it!"

The five conjoined Zords zoomed along the desert floor. Inside the cockpit, each Ranger brandished his or her Turbo Key.

"Initiate Turbo Megazord!"

They inserted their Keys into ignitions on the upper right of their respective control panels.

"Turbo Up!" Red Turbo called to which the others responded.

He grabbed hold of a steering wheel at the base of his control panel and at the turn of the key, the top and bottom sections of the wheel retracted into the side grips, leaving him holding two curved handles. He slammed on the brake, causing the brake lights on Desert Thunder and Dune Star to come on and the wheels to lock.

The sudden braking caused the Turbo Megazord to flip up into the air, sparks and dust flying in the process. Red Lightning split again, its front section becoming the Megazord's upper body and the rest folding down to form its head and back.

As the Megazord continued rising into an upright position, the five headlights from Mountain Blaster's roof raised up to chest level. The Megazord's eyes glowed, its headlight chestplate shone brightly, and with a few flashes of lightning the transformation was complete.

This proved too much for Rygog and after wrestling control away from Elgar, he retreated, leaving the other vehicles to fight against the Megazord. The remaining vehicles were swiftly defeated as the Turbo Rangers cheered.

Power Chamber,  
Later

It was a sacred ceremony, the passing of the torch from one generation of Earth's protectors to the new generation. Deep within the caverns under the Power Chamber, upon the Rock of Ages, a magical stone that Zordon believed was tied directly to the Morphin Grid, the old Turbo Rangers formally handed over their powers. Magic filled the air as the powers shifted, adjusting to the new status-quo. Morphin, Zeo and Turbo powers mixed and merged, altering and strengthening their connection to the Rangers. It was an awesome sight.

And as he watched, Zordon had to admit that he was satisfied with the outcome of the recent battle. The new Turbo Rangers had proven themselves capable in battle and had solved the problem of what to do when Tommy and his friends needed to move on with their lives. Fred, Tasha, Justin, Franklin and Rosa would be receiving training from many of the veteran Rangers, hopefully making their transition easier.

Unfortunately the political fallout had been exactly as he had expected. The Council had been livid, outraged that the Rangers had attacked an enemy before it attacked them. Zordon had dismissed the matter by pointing out that Divatox had attacked first. However the anti-Earth factions were using the latest events to make it appear that Earth was a danger. And since the number of Rangers had once again increased, they were now arguing that some of the Rangers should be forced to hand over their powers.

Where this would lead Zordon did not know. The Council was growing unpredictable and their were too many enemies for him to foresee all of the outcomes. However he was certain that he had made the right choice. But then only time would tell.

**End of Part**


	9. Graduation Day

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, they belong to the legal copyright owner. This is a non-profit story made without the consent of the show's creators and is a part of the Conquest of Evil storyline. Some parts of this story, especially Zedd's appearance belong to Jeremy Ray Logsdon.

**Graduation Day**

Angel Grove

"So this is it then?" Skull said, summing up the feelings of the gathered heroes.

They were supposed to have graduated the end of the previous semester, but time lost due to recent monster attacks, especially the disaster in Mariner Bay, extra time had been added to the school year. Now there was no escaping what had been put off several times. It was time for the Rangers to grow up and take the next steps n their lives.

"What are you going to do?" Ernie asked. He had watched the Rangers grow in both number and maturity. In his mind they had come a long way since the day Rita Repulsa had first emerged.

"Well, Jason, David, Rocky, Billy, and I are all staying here," Tommy grinned. "Billy, David, Jason and Rocky are going to AGBI, I think Billy is going to spend half the week learning what he needs to run a business and the other half at Angel Grove University. David, Jason and Rocky are going to learn what they need to start a dojo together. Billy... he hasn't said what he has in mind yet, but know him it'll be impressive. As for me, my uncle offered me a job for a few months racing."

He didn't say it out loud, but he suspected his new powers had something to do with his sudden interest in motor sports. Well that and Lillian's fixation on motorbikes.

"I'll bet you'll succeed," the older man grinned. "I've never known anything stop you guys for long. What about the others?"

"Well, Zack and Aisha are going to Columbia, in New York City and Trini's off to Notre Dame. Trini and Zack have a few small projects to complete before they can concentrate on their studies. Adam's going to Northwestern, which is out in Illinois, and Kat's off to UCLA. Tanya's off to Pitt, Skull and Kim are going to France, and Bulk has a tryouts for the Angel Grove Cowboys. Jamie's going to Angel Grove University. Lillian's going to Crossworld City University, Christina and Katarina have scholarships at a Dance Academy in London. Trey's not going to college, of course. He's just going to stay around here, especially since Chelsea's gotten into Stanford. He might move there with her."

"What about...?"

"Well Justin and the Turbos will be here and we're all only a communicator call away, so whoever is nearest can help him out. It's not ideal, they're still too young, but it'll do."

There had been much discussion about how to handle their responsibilities. The Rangers had been willing to stay in Angel Grove, something that Zordon had refused to consider. In the end they had agreed that Fred, Tasha, Franklin, Rosa and Justin would continue to function as Turbo Rangers, while the other Rangers would provide support as needed. It was a decision that had made the Rangers feel some sense of relief while the Council had been angered that Zordon had once again ignored their ruling.

That was once thing that did worry the Rangers. Zordon's problems with his superiors were growing. The Galactic Council did not like Earth and hated the idea that Zordon continued to hand out powers to such a barbaric race. So far the only thing that had prevented them from taking action was Zordon's assertion that he had not given the powers to either the Zeo Rangers or the Turbo Rangers. He had been quick to point out that the Morphin Team fell under the jurisdiction of Ninjor, Saurian and Thalian, and the Turbo Rangers owed their powers to Lerigot.

Still it would not be long before the Council decided to make a power play of some kind. Zordon had mentioned that he had prepared to lock the majority of Power Mountain away from unauthorised persons, allowing the Rangers to use the headquarters without worrying about whatever forces the Council might decide to place there.

A tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality. He gratefully accepted the drink Lillian offered him as he watched Zack playing to the crowd. The party was a success, and as the entire team gathered on the patio at Ernie's to watch the fireworks, Tommy felt a flash of triumph. Things were always changing in their lives, but somehow, they always came around to the same place again. Yes things were far from perfect, and the forces of darkness were still out there, but in the here and now everything seemed fine.

**End of Part**


	10. Who You Gonna Call

**Disclaimer:** The Power Rangers aren't mine, they belong to Saban. The Real Ghostbusters belong to somebody else as well, but I can't quite remember who at this point. The descriptions of the characters's physical attributes are based on the Real Ghostbusters, the cartoon based on the movie. For those readers who have never seen the cartoon show, 1. you're deprived, and 2. you may be a little confused at the character descriptions. They don't look exactly like they do in the movies. Thanks to all those Ghostbusters sites out there on the net for information used in this story. You know who you are. This story is not mine either. It was originally written by Ellen Brand for her Personality Conflicts series, and has been modified to fit into the COE universe. I would like to thank Ellen once again for allowing me to do this sort of thing.

Who You Gonna Call?

It had not been a good day for Dr Peter Venkman. The psychologist-turned-paranormal exterminator had started the day on a six AM bust, chasing down a pair of poltergeists that had a love of pitching ectoplasm. As usual, Peter had received the brunt of the slime, while the other Ghostbusters had escaped unscathed. Then, upon returning to headquarters, Peter had been slimed again, this time by the firehouse's resident ghost, Slimer. After finally removing the last of the ectoplasm from his person, he had come to the gym to work out and shoot a few hoops. That's when he had run into his latest problem.

Four very big, very mean-looking guys, each of whom could break me in half without a problem, Peter thought wryly, running a hand through his dark hair. "Look, guys, last I checked this was an open court. You can't hog it all day."

"We do what we want, mister," one of the gorillas said, eyeing him. "If you've got a problem with that, we'd be happy to discuss it."

"How old are you guys? You can't be more than seventeen. Come on, let the kids play. It wasn't that long ago you were that age yourself." Over on the sidelines, several children, all approximately twelve to fourteen years old, watched the by-play with interest.

"Nobody tells us what to do," growled another of the boys. "Least of all some old shrimp like you."

"Old?" Peter echoed, offended. "I'm only thirty-nine! Listen, I'll make you boys a bet. A little basketball, me against you. If I win, you clear off the court. If you win, I'm gone, no problem. Unless you're afraid to play an old guy like me."

The bullies laughed. "Four of us against you? You've got to be kidding! Four against one?"

"Four against two," a voice said behind Peter. The psychologist turned to see a young man, about the same age as his opponents. His hair and eyes were black, and his skin was almost the same colour. Also, he wore a black T-shirt which showcased a rather impressive, if lean, musculature.

"You goons against me and him," the newcomer continued, moving onto the court. "What do you say?"

The bullies regarded each other for a long moment. "I'd say you're on!"

"Thanks for the back-up," Peter said quietly, while the four boys began to warm up. "I'm Peter Venkman, by the way."

The young man took Peter's offered hand and shook it firmly. "Zack Taylor. Nice to meet you, Mr Venkman."

"Dr Venkman, actually, but please, call me Peter. Everybody does- well, almost everybody," he amended, thinking of the Ghostbusters' secretary, Janine.

"Okay, Peter. You good at basketball?"

"Sort of," Peter grimaced. "I used to coach, a while ago. You?"

"Played a lot back home. The important part will be working as a team."

The two men stretched out, then headed out to the centre of the court for the face off. The jump ball was thrown, and the game began. It was rather one-sided, of course. Between Zack's quickness and Peter's experience, the four muscle-bound gorillas never stood a chance. The pair quickly outdid their opponents, making it to ten points before the others could blink.

"Thank you, gentlemen," Peter grinned. "The door is that way." Knowing they were beaten, the goons left, their eyes on the ground. "Come on in, kids," Peter called, tossing the ball towards the watching children. "The court's all yours."

As the children ran onto the court, Peter and Zack moved off to the sidelines, sitting on one of the benches the gym provided. "So, what brings you to the gym?" Peter asked casually, sipping from his water bottle.

"I signed up to play in the charity game at the Boys' and Girls' Club, and I wanted to get a little practicing in before I met the team," Zack replied. "You?"

"Same, actually. I haven't really played a lot recently, and I thought I ought to get back into shape. You said you played a lot back home. Where is that?"

Zack chuckled. "Angel Grove, California. A long ways away."

"Here for college?"

"Yeah, I'm a freshman, majoring in Communications at Columbia University."

Peter smiled. "I used to work at Columbia, before I went into the private sector. That was a long time ago, though."

Zack looked at him for a moment. "Dr Peter Venkman. Hey, you're a Ghostbuster, right? I've seen you on the news all the time."

"Ah, fame. It's nice, but it can get a little annoying."

"You won't get an argument out of me," Zack replied, a secretive smile on his face. After all, he thought, I've had to dodge reporters for a large part of the last four years. I know what a hassle fame can be. Looking down at his watch, his eyes widened. "Oh, man! I'd better get back to the college before I'm late! Bye, Peter! See you at the first group practice!" Leaping to his feet, Zack ran out of the gym. Peter watched him go, then headed for the showers.

As he walked out of the gym building, a voice behind him caught his attention. "Peter! Over here!" He turned to see his three best friends in the world waving at him from where their car was parked by the curb.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Peter asked, crossing towards them.

"Well, we thought we'd come and get you, and we could all go out to dinner, maybe that little Chinese place you like," Ray explained earnestly. "Earnest" was the best word in existence to describe Ray Stantz. Although the occultist was only a year younger than Peter, he still seemed like an eternal child. Ray could dredge up enthusiasm for a bust at two in the morning, in the pouring rain. His auburn hair was constantly slightly disordered, his brown eyes were usually wide, and he habitually had a huge smile on his face. Today was no exception.

"So what took you so long, Pete?" Winston Zeddemore asked. The oldest of the Ghostbusting team, Winston was now almost fifty, grey beginning to show in his black hair, but still in great shape. The older man was the sensible, practical one of the group, usually hauling the other three back when they got too into their work. "Usually you're out by now. We had to wait almost twenty minutes. Ray wanted to go in and look for you."

"Oh, I ran into a little trouble on the basketball court," Peter replied dismissively. "Luckily, I got a little help from a new freshman friend of mine. You'll never guess where he's going. Columbia!"

"Columbia?" echoed Egon Spengler, the fourth member of the group, blue eyes twinkling. "Did you tell him about how you got the three of us thrown out of that hallowed institution of higher learning?" The tall, lanky, blond physicist had a dry, deadpan sense of humour that contrasted well with Ray's enthusiasm and Peter's constant joking. Usually he was the straight man for the three, who had known each other since their days as college students.

"Egon, you wound me," Peter replied easily, heading for the car. "Come on, let's go eat. If I have to spend another night protecting my dinner from Slimer, I'm going to blast the Spud myself." Laughing, the four men climbed into the car and drove off.

Back in his dorm room after his latest class, lying on his bed, Zack thought about his day, grinning to himself. "A Ghostbuster, huh? Boy, I've sure met a lot of interesting people since I came here," he remarked to no one in particular. He liked Columbia, and New York City, a great deal. He hadn't been bored since he started, although he was careful to spend a reasonable amount of time studying. Still, he had made a lot of new friends, and was truly enjoying the experience.

Sighing, he turned on his side. New York was great, but it wasn't Angel Grove. Truth be told, sometimes he missed his friends awfully. They all kept in touch, via letter as well as communicator, but it wasn't the same as seeing them every day. We're scattered to the four winds, he thought sadly. I wonder if we'll ever be together again.

His friends weren't the only things he missed, if he wanted to be honest with himself. He also missed the thrill of being a superhero. No aliens threatened New York, and the Turbo Rangers were doing an excellent job of defending Angel Grove. Still, he couldn't help but wish he was back in the action, fighting along side his friends.

He had felt this longing before, while he was attending the Peace Conference in Switzerland. At first, he had been all for it, barely even missing his Ranger powers as he made a difference, little by little, in the world at large. He had enjoyed the mild fame that came with being a delegate, enjoyed travelling, seeing new things, and meeting new people. The thrill had palled after a while, however. Jason had felt it first, of course. Zack had been sceptical of Jason's joining the conference in the first place. His long-time friend had always been a man of action, a fighter, not a talker. Not that Jason wasn't in favour of peace. In all the time Zack had known him, Jason had never started a fight, and never gone into one without first doing everything in his power to avoid it. Still, he wasn't happy in an atmosphere where everything was talk, no action. Zack had not been at all surprised when Jason left the conference.

He had been a little more startled when he had begun feeling the same longing in himself. He had always thought of himself as the happy-go-lucky one, the Rangers' comedy relief. It had always been his job to break the tension when it rose too high. Eventually, he realized that his problem was that he felt useless at the conference. After seeing monsters destroyed, watching the people as they realized they'd been saved, and knowing that he'd succeeded in his mission, he wasn't able to be satisfied with talking about a peace that never seemed to get anywhere, and no one seemed to appreciate.

Towards the end, right before they had left to return to Angel Grove, Zack had sighted the first stages of the feeling in Trini as well. She had always been so patient, but it was becoming obvious that their work at the conference had proceeded as far as it could. Trini had been the one to make him see the conference's real value, though. She had told him that if young adults, the best and the brightest from all over the world, could learn to put aside their differences and work together, then when these best and the brightest were controlling the countries of the world, there might be less misunderstanding and conflict. Zack understood, he thought, but even Trini had to admit that their presence was no longer making a difference to the assembly. If Minion had not caused them to do so, they probably would have been returning home soon anyway.

Sighing, Zack looked at the pictures beside his bed. He'd only been able to take three pictures with him to college, due to space restrictions, so he'd been very careful on his choices. One was of course of his girlfriend, Angela. He didn't know if their relationship would survive their separation, but he still cared about her very much, and they wrote to each other often.

The second picture was of him and seven other teens. Zack sighed again. The eight of them were the Morphin Rangers of Earth, fully empowered by the various aspects of the Morphin Grid to act as Earth's last line of defence against the evil aliens who threatened it. Five of them had been together since the day Zordon had recruited them to serve as Power Rangers. The three later, yet equally welcome additions had come along when they had been asked to protect the Earth again. These people had become almost an extended family to him, closer than anything he'd ever known. He missed them incredibly.

The final picture was a group shot, taken just before they'd all left for college. They were all there, all the people who were part of or had in some way become a part of their little group, all crammed together and grinning at the enormous panoramic camera. The group was loosely arranged with Justin and the other Turbo Rangers at the very front. Everybody looked rather uncomfortable at the crowding, but happy. Most of them were goofing off for the camera, and Zack was powerfully reminded of how much he missed them all.

Rolling onto his back once more, he stared at the ceiling. Only 'til Thanksgiving, he thought to himself. When break comes, I'll see them again.

"Taylor! Downcourt to Sanders!" The coach cried, clapping her hands together. "Come on, guys, let's see some hustle!" Zack's team for the charity basketball game, the Lions, had been practicing together for while now, and Zack was quickly emerging as the star of the team. Not only could he shoot, dribble, and guard like a pro, but he was extremely good at getting the ball to the other members of his team.

Peter was also one of the team's better players. Although a bit older than most of the other players on the court, he was in excellent shape, mainly from lugging around a heavy proton pack for hours at a time. Also, he had developed an unusual agility from dodging slime, which came in handy against younger players.

"All right, guys, great game," Coach Matthews congratulated them. "I'll see you all back here same time Friday, right?" She was greeted with a chorus of somewhat weary affirmations. "Great! Hit the showers." The players went off to the various locker rooms to clean up and change. As Zack was heading out of the building, Peter caught up with him.

"Hey, where you headed?" Peter asked, falling into step with the younger man.

"The museum. I've got a job there doing grunt work in the archaeology department. I file stuff, type stuff, make coffee, that sort of thing. Money's useful when you're a college student."

Peter nodded. "Ah, yes. I remember the condition. Mind if I walk with you? I've got to catch a bus in that direction anyway."

Shrugging, Zack replied, "Sure, why not?" The two men walked in silence for a little while, then Peter broke it.

"You were pretty impressive out there on the court today. You seem to know exactly how to work with a team."

Zack chuckled, seemingly at some private joke. "I played basketball with my friends a lot," he replied. Although that's not where my teamwork skills come from.

Peter seemed about to reply when a siren startled them both. They turned to see Ecto-1, the Ghostbusters' reply vehicle, actually a hearse painted like a police car, pulling up next to them. Sticking his head out of the passenger's side window, Ray beckoned frantically.

"Peter, come on! We've got a call at the museum, and they want us there pronto!"

Peter groaned. "Ray, I just took a shower. I have been playing basketball for three straight hours. I'm tired, I'm sore, I'm hungry, and the last thing I want to do is tangle with some purple gooper that thinks I'm its lunch!"

"It's not a gooper, Peter. The museum's come up with some artefact, and it's driving the archaeology department nuts. It's some sort of crystal, and every time someone comes near it, it flashes in these colours. They have no idea what it is, so they called us."

Peter, interested despite himself, looked back at Zack. "Want a ride? You'll be crammed in between Egon and me, but there should be room."

Zack shrugged. "Why not? We're headed in the same direction, after all."

Once in the car, Peter attempted to slip into his jumpsuit and boots without elbowing Zack more than absolutely necessary. "So, Ray, what exactly is this crystal you're talking about?" Peter asked with a long-suffering air.

"They're not sure. The doctor described it as a regular octahedron, shaped like two four-sided pyramids placed base to base. It's clear quartz, but there seem to be coins of some golden-bronze metal embedded in each side. It's supported by four posts on a square base of the same metal."

"Anything on the coins? Sorry, Zack." Peter removed his elbow from the younger man's eye and zipped up the suit.

"Yeah, animal symbols," Ray replied. "The doctor can't identify them, though."

"And there's nothing in Tobin's Spirit Guide, or any of the other material we have on hand," Egon interrupted, speaking for the first time since Zack had gotten in the car.

"Any theories, you boy geniuses?" Despite the teasing tone of Peter's words, it was obvious that he had a lot of confidence in Ray and Egon's abilities. It reminded Zack of the way Tommy and Jason sometimes talked to Billy. Occasionally they teased him, but they always knew he'd be there for them in an emergency. It was rarely acknowledged, but it was always there.

"Sure, Peter, we've got theories," Ray responded. "It could be cursed, or maybe just some sort of psychic amplifier. Who knows, maybe it's some sort of beacon for sending out a signal into the unknown."

"Or maybe it's just a paranormal nightlight," Peter responded, his jade eyes sparkling with mischief. He knew it would get a rise out of Ray, and perhaps Egon, and he enjoyed needling them both occasionally. However, before either of them could rise to the bait, Winston interrupted them.

"We're here," he chuckled, throwing the car into park. The four men strapped on their packs and headed into the building, Zack following behind. Soon, the five of them reached the archaeology department, where most of the staff was clustered in one corner of the room, regarding the crystal at the other end with deep suspicion.

"Dr Markov?" Zack called. "I'm here to help with the filing."

An attractive woman in her mid-thirties, blond hair pulled back in a sensible bun, crossed towards him. "Thank you, Zack, but I'm afraid that we won't have much for you to do. Since this thing started acting up, the whole department's shut down."

"Dr Elsa Markov?" Egon asked, moving to the front of the group. "I'm Egon Spengler. I read your latest dissertation on Babylonian shrines, and I found it most interesting."

"Thank you, Doctor Spengler," she replied, shaking his hand. "I only hope you can help us with our current problem."

"We'll do our best," Ray informed her. "Now, we need to ask you a few questions." As the Ghostbusters talked to Dr Markov, Zack tuned them out, wandering over to examine the crystal. As he approached, it flared an impressive black, causing him to furrow his brow.

"Hey, watch it!" Peter cried, hauling Zack back. "You have no idea what that thing is capable of!"

"If it was going to toast people for looking at it, it would have done it by now," Zack retorted, shaking off the older man's hand. He returned to examining the crystal, which still glowed black. Careful not to touch it, he looked at the designs on the coins, and barely stifled a groan. The eight coins bore eight symbols, six of which were extremely familiar to Zack. "Tyrannosaurus, Sabre-Toothed Tiger, Triceratops, Pterodactyl, and Mastodon," he mumbled to himself, identifying each animal in turn. The sixth was the fleur-de-lis which symbolized the Dragon. "These two must be Drago and Stegasaurus."

"That's what they look like to me," Dr Markov agreed, startling him. "The crystal doesn't seem to react to my approach, so I was able to get a good look at them while we waited for you."

Zack shook his head in wonder. He came all the way across the country for college, and he ran into a crystal that was obviously related in some way to the Morphin power. That's why it had flashed black at his approach, but he couldn't understand why it would flash at the proximity of civilians.

"Hmm," Egon mused. Adjusting his PKE meter, he stepped closer to the crystal, and was startled as it flashed with a bright blue light. "Interesting. The PKE spiked just as I approached. Ray, would you come over here, please?" When Ray stepped toward the crystal, it flashed again, this time with a white light. The experiment was repeated with the other two Ghostbusters, and both times the crystal flashed a different colour. Peter's approach drew a green light from the stone, while Winston evoked a pink flash.

"Pink?" the older man asked, his tone a mixture of astonishment and distaste. "Pink?" For his part, Zack could barely keep from laughing. He had finally figured out what the colours in the crystal meant. They weren't an indicator of the power an individual held, but rather the type of personality, where they would fit on the grid. Peter had talked about the other Ghostbusters enough that Zack felt he could analyse them slightly. Egon, cool and scientific, was definitely a Blue. Ray was more intuitive, mystical, a perfect White. Winston, practical, down-to-earth, and somewhat protective, was a Pink, even though the colour was usually associated with females. As for Peter, well, Zack had been around Tommy and Samoht for that matter long enough to recognize that the psychologist's cocky, self-assured behaviour was a front for a man who was a bit of a loner, someone who had been through a good deal of pain. In short, Peter was a Green, through and through. Excusing himself, Zack left the museum quickly. He wasn't going to get any work done that evening, and he most assuredly needed to contact Zordon about this.

Back at the firehouse, Winston was making dinner and trying to shoo Slimer away from the food, while Egon and Ray debated their findings on the crystal, and Peter relaxed on the couch, listening to them. "Interestingly enough, I found that when the crystal flashed, the PKE spiked, but with a strange resonance pattern," the physicist said. "These resonance patterns were always the same for any certain colour and only that colour."

"Like light," Peter mused from the couch. "Every colour has a different wavelength." He looked up to see the other two regarding him in astonishment. "Hey, I paid attention in high school physics," he said defensively. "It was Government where I sat behind Mary Lou Mason." Ray and Egon just sighed.

"So what do you think the different colours represent?" Ray asked, looking over the notes. "The same person always produced the same colour, and there only seemed to be eight colours. They didn't even go with the spectrum, because the crystal produced black, white, and pink, but no orange or indigo."

"How do you tell indigo from blue or purple anyway?" Peter demanded. The two men sitting at the table ignored him.

"I have no idea what the colours might represent," admitted Egon. "However, the people that it reacted to were surrounded with higher-than-usual levels of PKE. Perhaps that has something to do with it."

"You all can discuss this later," Winston broke in, bringing a bowl out of the kitchen. "Dinner is served."

"So what is that thing, Zordon?" Zack asked. He was alone in his dorm room once again, as his roommate was more interested in partying as much as possible. That was just fine with him, especially now, when he needed the privacy to talk into his communicator.

"It is a Detection Crystal, one of three used by Morphin Masters to identify those with the potential to wield the Power. The Dinosaur Crystal, which it would appear has shown up at the museum, to detect those strong enough to handle the powers and provide them with limited access to the Morphin Grid. The one crystal in and of itself is harmless, however when used alongside the Thunder and Ninja Crystals, it could provide those holding it with power equal to or perhaps greater than tat of a Power Ranger. Prolonged exposure could lead the holder to become incredibly powerful. If just the one Crystal has been found, there is no danger. However, if the other two Crystals should turn up, you must be prepared to guard them, and perhaps bring them back here, or even destroy them if necessary."

"Right, Zordon. Zack out." Zack cut off the communication, falling back on the bed. "Well," he sighed aloud, "I missed the action of being a Ranger. Reminds me of the old saying. 'Be careful what you wish for.'"

A few days passed without major problems. Egon and Ray spent a great deal of time in the museum's archaeology department, but other than their constant presence, things slowly returned to normal. Then, while Zack was doing some filing, Dr Markov received a call. "Yes? You have?" she asked, sitting up very straight. "Exactly like the one we have? Well, what symbols are on the coins? Really. That's interesting. No, send it over, please. We'll have the Ghostbusters take a look at it. Thanks. Goodbye." Hanging up the phone, she turned to Zack, who was currently the only other person in the office.

"It's incredible, Zack! An estate sale just turned up a Crystal like the one we have, except the symbols on the coins are different! Apparently, one's a tiger, and there seems to be a unicorn on one of the others. A courier is bringing it over immediately. I'm going to call the Ghostbusters, so I suppose you're done for the evening. Why don't you pack it in, and you'll be paid for the full time, of course."

"Thanks, Dr Markov," he replied. As she turned back towards the phone, he grimaced. The new Crystal had to be the Thunder Crystal. It was an awfully big coincidence, the second Crystal showing up now, and so close to the first. Zack didn't like coincidences. They usually resulted in his nearly getting killed.

"I don't like coincidences, Egon," Peter complained as Ecto-1 pulled up to the museum once again. "They usually mean bad things for us, remember? Remember those haunted girders? Every time we think we've got a coincidence, something very bad happens."

"You worry too much, Pete," Winston grinned.

"Yeah," seconded Ray. "What's the worst that can happen?" The four men walked into the room where the Crystals were being displayed and stopped, speechless. Finally, Ray managed to sum up the reactions of all four of them. "Wow," the occultist breathed. The two crystals, side by side, were flickering and pulsating, energy jumping between them.

"Maybe putting these things together wasn't such a good idea," Peter gulped, for once completely serious. None of the others contradicted him. Egon quickly pulled a PKE meter out of one pocket and began scanning the Crystals intently.

"Fascinating," the physicist mused. "The PKE readings have gone up exponentially, by a power of eight. I still can't get a lock on exactly what they're doing, though."

Voices coming down the hall caused all four men to look up. "Dr Markov, please listen to me!" Zack cried, following the doctor into the room. In her hands she carried a packing box and she was not looking at the young man behind her. "I live in Angel Grove, where monster attacks are a daily thing. I know weird when I see it, and those Crystals are WEIRD! I think putting that one in with the other two would be a very bad thing."

"Nonsense," the doctor replied, setting the box down. "These Crystals are obviously a set. They belong together."

"But Dr Markov!" Zack shot back desperately. "Don't you think there's a reason they were broken up?"

"I must agree with Zack, Dr Markov," Egon broke in, stepping forward. "I believe placing these three Crystals together, when we have no idea what they were designed for, would be disastrous." However, he was too late. Dr Markov had already removed the third Crystal from its packing case and set it near the other three. Quicker than thought, green light began to flash among the three crystals, building until it shot out, striking Peter and knocking him into the wall.

In an eyeblink, the three other Ghostbusters were at the side of their fallen friend. While Egon dispassionately checked Peter's pulse and pupillary response, Ray and Winston attempted to bring him back to consciousness. "Peter, wake up," Ray pleaded.

"Come on, buddy, wake up. You took a nasty shot, but you're gonna be okay," continued Winston.

Egon, finished with his examination, turned to his two friends with a shrug. "He should be fine. His pulse is regular, and I can detect no trace of a concussion. Peter's customary hardheadedness has saved him once again."

"Egon, you are so mean," Peter said weakly, his eyes fluttering open. Almost immediately, his friends helped him to sit up. "Oh, man, what hit me? I feel like I took a sledgehammer between the ribs."

While the Ghostbusters had been tending to Peter, and Dr Markov had been staring at the Crystals in shock, Zack's attention had been taken by something different. All around him, he noticed the shadows in the room growing deeper, darker. A hideously familiar chittering sound had reached his ears. "No," he whispered, almost to himself. "Nyghtmayr's gone. We defeated him." Despite his denials, however, he could not convince himself that what he was hearing was not the noise of the Horrors, Nyghtmayr's hench-creatures. Picking up the Ninja Crystal, he quickly brought it over to the Ghostbusters. "Hold onto this," he told Peter seriously. "Don't let anything take it, although I think they'll be concentrating on me."

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked, taking the Crystal gingerly. "What's happening?"

"Please, don't ask questions," Zack shot back. "I don't have time to answer them. Just protect this Crystal at all costs." The chittering grew louder, and Zack turned back to the shadows, which had begun to swirl together, forming an impossible pool of darkness at one end of the room. Slowly, a form pulled itself out of the hole, a dragon-shaped creature, approximately the size of a Saint Bernard, made completely of darkness. Along with it came thousands upon thousands of smaller versions, chittering and snickering to themselves.

**At last, I am free! Free to avenge my master, and destroy all those who opposed him! Go, my pets, bring me the Crystals!** the creature chuckled evilly.

Swallowing hard, Zack stepped forward. In a voice that was surprisingly steady, he called out, "Haven't you forgotten something, demon? I'm still here. It's Morphin Time! Black Ranger Power!" In a flash of black light, Zack was transformed into the Black Morphin Ranger, startling the Ghostbusters immensely. Dr Markov, however, had passed out when the demon had entered the room, and so missed Zack's transformation.

The large black creature regarded Zack with interest. **Sssooo, we meet at last,** the creature hissed. **You are one of those responsible for the destruction of my master, Nyghtmayr, and of my brothers! I am Angyr, and I will destroy you.**

"Yeah?" Zack replied, raising one eyebrow. "Give it your best shot." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the smaller creatures grabbing the two crystals on the table. "Oh no you don't!" He lunged for them, but was thrown back by a blast from the demon's talon.

**If you would stand against me, Zack Taylor, we will fight. But not here, not now. Retrieve the third Crystal!**

"I don't think so," Egon interrupted, unholstering his proton thrower. Ray and Winston quickly did the same, while Peter stood behind them, clutching the Crystal to his chest.

**Fools! Do you think your puny weapons will stop me?**

"Why don't we find out?" responded Winston, his thrower still aimed directly at the demon.

"I don't know what you are, but I'm willing to bet that a shot of protons will at least fry your little buddies," Peter chuckled. "Care to try?"

Angyr regarded him for a long moment, then began making an awful, cacophonous hissing sound. It took all five humans a moment to realize the creature was laughing. **I like you, human. You have- spirit. We will meet again, of course, young Ranger**, it said to Zack. Then it disappeared, with the Thunder and Dinosaur Crystals, back into the darkness it had come from.

Sighing, Zack powered down and turned back to the Ghostbusters. "I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?" he grimaced.

"I would say," nodded Peter. "Maybe we should do it back at the firehouse, though. It's a little better defended against supernatural occurrences."

Zack nodded, morphing back to his normal self. "We can probably leave Dr Markov here, though. The Crystals didn't react to her, so Angyr shouldn't have much interest in her. When she wakes up, she'll probably think she hallucinated the whole thing." The five men walked out the door, leaving the unconscious scientist behind.

"So you're a superhero?" Egon asked, very sceptical. Zack just nodded.

"Wow," Ray breathed. "That must be interesting. What was that thing at the museum tonight, and why was he after the Crystals?"

Zack took a deep breath. "His name is Angyr, and he's a Horror: a minor demon in the service of the demon Nyghtmayr. The other Rangers and I vanquished Nyghtmayr a while back, and took some of his Horrors out at the same time. Apparently, Angyr wasn't sucked back into whatever dimension they came from and by the looks of him, has evolved. I don't know if there are any more out there, but I doubt it. Nyghtmayr's servants are based on emotions that sustain evil, and I don't think there's any more than fear, despair, bitterness, hatred, doubt, and anger. I could be wrong, though.

"Anyway, Angyr wants the Crystals because they provide a way for it to tap into the Morphin Grid. Our Power Morphers could do the same, but he'd have to get them off us first. These Crystals each tap into one of the three different levels of the Grid, which is the source of the energy humans call magic. It's also known as PKE, although it has a different flavour than the type you're used to reading."

"That's why the PKE meters registered a spike every time the Crystal flashed," Winston realized.

"Exactly. The first Crystal you examined was the Dinosaur Crystal. It's the power of the Body. That level is the energy that bulls through a problem. It lacks finesse, but it has great strength and power. The second Crystal was the Thunder Crystal. It harnessed the power of the Mind. Mind level attacks a problem from all sides, backing off and attacking again. It's understated than Body, but sometimes misses the subtle nuances of a problem. Finally, there's this Crystal, the Ninja Crystal. It controls the level of Spirit. Spirit examines a problem, letting the problem come to it, and understanding it. Only then does it strike. Spirit can gain a lot of information, but it lacks raw power. The best teams contain a balance of these three levels. My friends and I were granted access to all three levels although my personality is best suited to using the Mind level."

"So what will this demon do with these crystals?" Peter inquired, leaning forward. He had almost completely recovered from slamming into the wall.

"He'll try to get the third one. With all three, he can command the power of the Morphin Grid, and turn it against the world. Trust me, the results won't be pretty."

"But he only has two," Ray noted.

"That'll give him enough power to turn against anyone who opposes him," Zack sighed. "I'm going to have to call the other Morphin Rangers in on this. The Turbo Rangers will be next to useless against this sort of pure magic of the grid thing and I doubt Zeo would manage any better." Tapping on his communicator, he put out the call. Within moments, the other Morphin Rangers were standing in the kitchen of the Ghostbusters' firehouse, looking around themselves in astonishment.

"Okay, Zack," Skull yawned. "Who are these people, and what is so important that you called us here in the middle of the night?"

Zack smiled. Bulk and Skull while not strictly Morphin Rangers used similar powers. In fact nobody had been able to determine exactly how their powers worked. The closest explanation was that they were Hybrid powers like those Nathan used.

"Guys, these are the Ghostbusters. Egon Spengler, Ray Stantz, Peter Venkman, and Winston Zeddemore. Ghostbusters, these are the other Morphin Ranger. Jason Scott, Trini Kwan, Billy Cranston, Kimberly Hart, Aisha Campbell, David Trueheat and Samoht Revilo, just call him Sam. Over there is Eugene Skullovitch, commonly called Skull, and Farkus Bulkmier, who would prefer it if you called him Bulk." After the introductions, Zack had to explain to the rest of the Rangers why he had revealed their secret to the Ghostbusters. All five of his friends paled considerably at the mention of Angyr.

"Not to interrupt," Egon interrupted, "but if we're going to help out, which I strongly suggest we should, I would like to understand a few more things. Number one, what did the colours in the Crystal, or of your animals, signify?"

Zack looked at Billy. "You want to take this one, genius?"

Billy smiled. "Certainly. The Morphin Power, besides being divided into three levels, is also stratified into eight colours. Some believe there is a ninth colour, but opinion is divided. These colours are Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink, Black, Green, White, and Purple. Bulk and Skull use a different type of power that ties into the Morphin Grid in some form."

"It's not exactly normal, but with these two that's not surprising," Zack commented.

"Hey!" Skull scowled before grinning. It was true that when he and Bulk did something the results were usually spectacular and just a little strange.

"At any rate," Billy continued, taking up the thread of his lecture once again, "the colours represent different types of personality. Each colour has three different animal spirits, one for each level of the power. Reds are leaders, hot-headed and courageous, while Blues are scholars and scientists, people of a scientific bent."

Peter turned to Egon, grinning. "No wonder the crystal flashed blue for you, man. But why didn't it flash for people like Dr Markov?"

"Not everyone is suitable to take up the power. Their spirits are not strong enough, their wills not so powerful. The Crystal only recognizes those worthy of holding the power," Billy informed them.

"We all made the crystal flash," Ray said curiously. "I know what Egon's blue means, but I made it flash white, Peter made it flash green, and Winston made it flash pink. Why?"

"You made it flash pink?" Billy asked the older man. "That's odd. Most Pinks are female, but I don't suppose that it's limited to that gender. None of the other colours are. Pinks are usually down-to-earth, practical, and somewhat protective of the people they care about.

"White means that the person is of a mystical personality, interested in the ways of magic. They don't study the supernatural so much from a scientific point of view as from an occult one.

"As for Greens," Billy sighed, "they're often loners, and extremely danger-prone, as Sam and Tommy would be happy to tell you. They have hard lives, and no one's sure if that's because of the Green Power, or if that produces it. Regardless, most Greens have fighter's spirits, and usually take the brunt of any attack."

Peter grimaced. That was certainly true. He couldn't remember how many times he had managed to be in the path of attack for any and all of the ghosts they trapped. As for a hard life, that was certainly the case. He'd grown up in a rough neighbourhood, and his con artist father had rarely been home. His life hadn't been easy, but he liked to think that he'd borne up under it well.

"Okay, so I'm a trouble magnet with a past," Peter joked uncomfortably. "Why did that Crystal zap me, and why do I feel like I've got a battery in my back?"

"You've been infused with Morphin energy," David piped up, startling everyone. "I can see it. I don't know how long it will last, but for a while, you're a sort of a conduit for the Morphin Power."

"Will that help against Angyr?" Egon asked, leaning forward and shoving his glasses up. The Rangers smiled, seeing how much this man was like Billy.

"It might," Billy replied slowly. "If you're determined to help, it could come in useful. Let's see. You use proton streams to contain and trap ghosts, correct?"

"Yes, the positively charged particles repel and hold the negatively charged energy that they're composed of," answered the scientist.

"I think maybe, just maybe, we could alter your packs to allow them to channel Morphin Power, which is also positively charged, into the proton streams. Since PKE is sort of negatively charged Morphin energy, the positive version should allow you to contain and even trap Angyr, who is similar in composition to many of the supernatural entities you trap."

Egon cocked his head at Billy. "How do you know all of this?" The young scientist blushed.

"I read your articles in the latest paranormal journals. I found the field of paranormal studies fascinating, ever since I became a Power Ranger."

"Hmm. I have a lab upstairs, if you'd like to help me alter the packs." Still talking, the two headed up the stairs, proton throwers in tow. Peter watched them go, shaking his head.

"They'll be up there a while," he sighed. "Anyone for a snack?" As it turned out, this was the wrong word to use. Slimer, hearing it, suddenly came barrelling through the nearest wall, tongue hanging out. Taking one look at Kimberly, he forgot all about food, though. Floating up to her at top speed, he threw his arms around her, covering her in green slime. Kimberly shrieked, ducking away.

"Slimer!" Ray, Peter, and Winston yelled in unison. "Sorry about that, Kim," the psychologist apologized, peeling the love-struck ghost off of the girl. "I think he's got a crush on you."

"Eww, gross," Kim responded, looking down at her slime-covered pink T-shirt. "Does this stuff wash out?"

"Oh, yeah," Peter grinned. "Trust me, I should know. I think I've got a shirt upstairs you can borrow. It's a little big, but it's clean. We'll put your shirt in the washer." He ran upstairs, and a few moments later, came down with the shirt. Kim caught it as he tossed it to her and promptly disappeared into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Ray and Winston attempted to keep Slimer from following her.

"Okay, I'm clean," Kim announced, coming out of the bathroom. Peter's shirt fit the petite girl like a tent, as expected, but it wasn't a real problem. She sat back down next to her boyfriend Skull, who chuckled.

"Guess he has good taste," Skull mused, slinging an arm around Kimberly's shoulders. She elbowed him.

"That was worse than that stuff from that rotten Ghost Galleon, the stuff that was stuck on your clothes!" she replied heatedly. "Now I know how Kat must have felt."

"Galleon?" Ray asked, instantly interested in a ghost story.

The Morphin Rangers launched into an explanation of one of the latest adventures, where they had met Divatox and Maligore. They focused on the Ghost Galleon which had taken them to the island, and occasionally Jason or Kim would put in part of their side of the story, of the events on Divatox's sub. The three Ghostbusters listened in fascination until Billy and Egon came down the stairs, each lugging two proton packs behind them.

"They're done," Egon announced. "We've modified the packs to incorporate Morphin energy with the proton streams. Hopefully, that will provide us enough power to contain and trap Angyr. According to Billy, the smaller creatures will simply explode on contact with the beams."

"Yeah, they weren't very tough in and of themselves," Zack mused.

"Now, all that remains is to infuse the Ghostbusters with Morphin Power," Billy informed them. "Peter, you already have yours, the green energy." Peter took his pack from Egon, and stopped dead as a gold medallion formed on the back.

"Guys, why is there a lizard on my pack?" he asked carefully, almost dreading the answer. Billy looked closer.

"That's - unusual. You're symbol is the Basilisk, the lesser known spirit animal of Green Thunder Power; most those those of that level are normally represented by the Minotaur. It means that your energy is of the Mind level. Thunder Greens are often less moody or quiet than the other two divisions of the colour. They cover their weaknesses with humour and sarcasm, rather than by being withdrawn."

"That's Peter, all right," Ray agreed.

"Now, I need the other three to come over to the Crystal," Billy instructed. Then he shot a concerned glance at Zack. "Zack, you're sure they're all Ninja personalities?"

Zack nodded. "Positive. They're all much more patient than Peter here." Peter stuck his tongue out at the younger man, but playfully. Ray, Winston, and Egon arranged themselves in front of the Crystal. Billy then stood on the other side, facing them.

"Place your hands on the Crystal," the young genius instructed. The three men did, and the Crystal flared with brilliant light that shimmered from pink to white to blue. "Egon, you are the Wolf, patient, wise, intelligent, diligent in your pursuit of knowledge and goals. Ray, you are the Falcon, noble, understanding. You soar above the obstacles in your path, and never desert those you guard. Winston, you are the Crane, agile and swift. You protect those weaker than you and care for your friends. The Power is a part of you now. Use it wisely and well."

As the three men opened their eyes, they also saw medallions of their animals appear on their packs. Silently, they strapped them on. Finally, Peter broke the silence. "So where do we go now?"

"Angyr will need a tremendous source of power to use the Crystals," Billy mused. "New York is located on a major ley line nexus, just as Angel Grove is. We just have to find the spot where the lines converge."

Sam grinned and held up a hand. A green arrow appeared, spinning in for a few seconds before settling down. He grinned. "Leave that to me. Let's go." Together they trooped out of the firehouse, leaving the Crystal behind, safe behind the cold iron in the walls.

Between Samoht's spell, David's sensitivity to energy and Skull's psychic hunches, they were able to follow the ley lines under the streets of New York. "Egon, did you know there was a ley line nexus under the firehouse?" Peter asked.

The physicist smiled wryly. "No, I didn't, Peter. That would, however, explain why we were drawn to it. Anywhere else, it would have taken a great deal more power to make the containment unit work. Since we are apparently more sensitive to this type of power than normal humans are, we were instinctively drawn to a place that would suit our needs."

"And I thought we picked it because Ray liked the fireman's pole," Peter grumbled good-naturedly.

Suddenly Skull stopped. "I have good news and bad news, people. The good news is, I think we've found the nexus."

Samoht and David were both nodding.

"What's the bad news?" Jason asked warily.

"There appears to be a police barricade around it."

"What!" everyone cried. Sure enough, there was a line of cars around the building that Skull indicated. It appeared to be an apartment building, of odd design, and one corner of the building's top looked a good deal newer than the rest. Peter frowned, sure he'd seen it before. Then, realization hit him like a bolt, and he groaned.

"It's Dana's apartment building," he moaned. "It figures."

"Dana?" Trini asked, looking at Ray. The occultist winced.

"She was kind of his girlfriend, for a while, but they drifted apart. She was involved in our first case. Her apartment in this building was being haunted, so she came to us. To make a long story short, she was possessed by a spirit called Zuul, and with the help of another spirit, brought back Gozer, an interplanar being with a love of destruction. We went to stop it, it turned into a thirty story marshmallow man, and we managed to seal off the dimension and send Gozer back to wherever it came from."

"Thirty story- marshmallow man?" Zack asked, incredulous. "Dude, you guys are the ones who should have the Zords."

"It makes sense that this building would be located on the nexus," Egon mused. "The nut who designed it was trying to make a gigantic altar that would allow him to summon Gozer and bring about the end of the world. It's only natural that he would locate it on the largest nearby source of power."

"Let's go see what's going on," Jason suggested. "First, though, I think we'd better morph. It protects our identities, if you don't see us transform, and I don't particularly want the police to know what we look like."

The others nodded, and while the Ghostbusters watched for onlookers, the six teens quickly transformed. Then the whole group headed off towards the police barricade.

"What seems to be the problem, officer?" Peter asked nonchalantly. The son of a con artist, Peter had a few verbal tricks of his own, and the rest of the Ghostbusters generally let him do the talking in these situations.

"Hey, you guys are fast!" the cop said, as soon as he realized who he was talking to. "We just sent somebody to call your office."

"Well, we had a report of something weird going down," Peter responded. "What exactly is meant by 'weird,' though?"

"Flashing lights, little chittering noises, maniacal laughter, and three workmen who were prepping the place for demolition nearly killed each other in a fight. Now they say that they just got mad at each other, and didn't know why."

The Morphin Rangers regarded each other seriously. "One of the Horror's abilities is to evoke the emotion for which it is named," Billy explained. "Likely it didn't want them around. It's waiting for us."

The policeman frowned as he saw the Morphin Rangers, and the way they were dressed. "Hey, who are you kids? On your way to a costume party?"

"It's okay, mister," Zack assured him. "We're superheroes." Calmly, he summoned his Power Axe into one hand then dismissed it. The cop blinked.

"If you say so. So there's a demon in there?"

"Yeah, a really nasty one," Jason replied. "We'd appreciate it if you'd keep everyone back until this is finished."

"You got it," the cop shrugged. Turning away, he began to relay instructions to the other officers at the scene.

"Well, we'd probably better go in there, huh?" Winston sighed, not sounding very enthusiastic.

Ray shrugged. "Maybe he'll be on the first floor this time, and we won't have to climb all those stairs."

"Most likely he's in the basement, if the place has one," Billy ventured.

The Ghostbusters shot each other relieved looks. Not only were they not looking forward to climbing all those steps, each thought it a good idea that Peter was not exposed to the top floor apartments again. Too many memories.

"Well, let's go," Peter cried. He headed into the building, and one by one, the rest followed him.

Slowly, they made their way down into the basement with the aid of the high-powered flashlights that Egon had insisted on bringing. "I've got a bad feeling about this," Winston whispered. No sooner had they all cleared the stairs than a hideous chittering noise caught their attention.

"Heads up!" Jason called, pulling out his Power Sword. "Here they come!" Tiny monsters swarmed out of every shadow, surging in a black tide towards them. The flashlights were quickly dropped to the ground, and the battle was joined.

The sounds of the chittering hordes mingled with the attack cries of the Morphin Rangers and their allies as they hacked, chopped, shot, and generally decimated the ranks of their opponents. Meanwhile, the Ghostbusters also managed to hold their own, blowing away the little creatures with a few well placed proton bolts.

"Yeehah!" Peter yelled, a wide grin crossing his face. "This is better than our last couple busts! No slime!" The other Ghostbusters just shook their heads and kept on blasting.

Suddenly, the room was silent. No more little creatures came at them. Even so, they continued to hold their weapons ready, intently scanning the edges of the basement.

**Very good.** Angyr's low chuckle rolled out of the darkness. **I am truly impressed. And now you have sealed the third Crystal away from me. No matter. When you are destroyed, it will be a simple matter to "convince" some unwary human to retrieve it for me.**

"We don't go down that easy!" Skull cried. The Rangers dropped into defensive stances, flanked by the four Ghostbusters. Angyr simply regarded them with undisguised amusement.

**You will fall, one by one,** the demon assured them. **First to go shall be the foolish Black Ranger, who dared to challenge me. I have tasted your essence, human, and with the Crystals and the power of Earth itself, I will drain you dry!**

Lifting a claw, Angyr suddenly began to glow with a black light. Zack suddenly cried out in agony, clutching at his chest and dropping to his knees. Immediately, David and Trini were by his side.

"It's draining his life-energy!" the White Ranger cried. "The demon's somehow connected to his spirit!"

"Must- have connected- when it zapped me earlier," panted Zack through his pain.

"David, can you stop it?" Trini asked fearfully. The boy shook his head.

"No, but maybe I can slow it down. If I can link to him psychically, I can help him beat it back. Unfortunately, it means I'm going to be out of this fight."

"Do it," Jason ordered curtly. "Bulk, Skull, cover them!" Drawing his sword, he threw himself at Angyr, who threw him back with a laugh. Meanwhile, David placed his hands on Zack's shoulders, allowing himself to be drawn into the other's mind.

"Come on, Zack, fight it!" he whispered.

The battle continued, but it soon became obvious to all concerned that the forces of Good were merely fighting a holding action. The Ghostbusters were reluctant to fire on Angyr for fear of injuring either Zack or one of the Morphin Rangers launching an attack on the demon. Meanwhile, the Rangers attacking it were not faring well at all.

"I can't hold him!" David cried. "Billy, Trini, you're telepaths! Give me a hand here!" The two immediately broke off the attack to help him defend Zack's life essence. Unfortunately, that only left two less Rangers to fight Angyr.

"New plan," Jason puffed, calling the Rangers and the Ghostbusters into a huddle. "I figure we've got one chance to beat this guy and save Zack, and that's to get it into one of those traps you guys use. Now, to give the four of you a chance for a clear shot, we need to have something take its attention. That'll be us."

"Why you?" protested Ray.

"It hates Power Rangers," Kimberly explained. "We're a living reminder of all the good in the universe, of everything that stands in opposition to it. Trust me, if it's given the chance to get us, it'll forget all about the four of you."

"So while you distract it, we surround it and open fire with the proton streams," reasoned Egon.

"And hope that the Morphin energy gives the streams enough kick to take it down," Winston added.

"Right," Jason agreed. "Let's do it." Breaking the huddle, the Ghostbusters melted back into the shadows of the basement. Angyr didn't notice this however, because the Rangers had immediately launched an attack on it, taking up all its attention. It knocked Jason away as he took a swipe at its head with his Power Sword, and immediately had to duck as Kimberly fired a barrage of arrows at it. Sam's fire spell was skilfully dodged, but Aisha managed to land a glancing blow.

While the Morphin Rangers kept Angyr's attention, the Ghostbusters had moved into position around it. With the ease of years working together, they powered up their proton packs in unison, aiming them at the dragon-shaped blot of darkness in the centre of the room. The demon, still lit by the discarded flashlights, made a perfect target.

"Rangers!" Peter cried, taking aim. "Get CLEAR!" The two teens obeyed instantly, throwing themselves out of reach of the demon. "Let's do it, guys," the psychologist called to his friends. "Fire!"

Four proton streams shot towards their target. This time, however, they were slightly different than they had been on previous busts. Where before the streams had been predominantly yellow, with a few blue streaks, each stream was now tinted with a different, individual hue. Peter's shone with a green light, while Egon's sparkled bright blue. The stream from Winston's thrower was touched with pink, and Ray's gave off a brilliant white glow. The four streams surrounded Angyr with a cage of light. He struggled, trying to break free, and Peter felt the stream wavering. "Somebody do something!" he called frantically. "We can't hold on here forever!"

Zack, watching the battle from where he knelt, managed to somehow summon enough strength to cry out to his friend. "Jason! On Egon's pack- the trap!" Jason didn't even bother to nod, simply reached up and removed the trap from the pack, throwing it out into the centre of the floor. Silently giving thanks that he'd seen ghosts busted on the news, he stomped down on the foot pedal.

With a burst of brilliant white light, the trap opened directly beneath the demon. With an agonizing cry, Angyr twisted and warped, and finally was sucked into the trap, screaming all the way. As the doors of the trap shut, the demon's connection to Zack was broken. The boy almost collapsed with the relief.

"Well, we've got him," Winston chuckled. "Now what do we do with him?"

"An excellent question, Winston," acknowledged Egon. "I seriously doubt the containment will be able to store a being like Angyr indefinitely." His words seemed to be accurate. Even now, the trap was rocking back and forth, as the creature inside attempted to escape.

"We can handle this," David grinned. "Right, guys?" The other Rangers nodded. Motioning the Ghostbusters back, the six teens made a circle around the trap. Joining hands, they closed their eyes.

"We call on the power of all of us combined," Jason called. "Destroy the evil within this trap!"

"White Ranger Power!" With those words, David began to glow with a bright white light.

"Green Ranger Power!" A brilliant green aura surrounded Sam.

"Purple Ranger Power!" Aisha radiated purple light. Although it was not as bright as the others, the power could be felt by those around her.

"Black Ranger Power!" Zack's black glow joined the others.

"Pink Ranger Power!" Kim also began to glow, this time in pink.

"Blue Ranger Power!" A blue glow enveloped Billy.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" cried Trini, a yellow glow flaring around her.

"Red Ranger Power!" No sooner had Jason's red glow joined those of his friends, a white circle of light began to flow between them, shining brighter and brighter until looking at it was unbearable. Then it began to shrink, converging on the trap in the centre of the circle. A hideous scream filled the air, and then silence. Exhausted, the Rangers released each other's hands and backed away.

Gingerly, Ray prodded at the trap. Gathering his courage, he leaned closer, and his jaw dropped. Looking up at his friends, he shrugged. "It's empty," was all he said.

Peter pretended to wipe his forehead in mock relief, and then everyone sagged. Finally, it was over.

A few days later, arrangements had been made for the Crystals to be sent somewhere safe. At first the Rangers had planned to send them back to the Power Chamber, but Zordon had pointed out that that would lead to them being claimed by the Council.

"The crystals were found on Earth and should remain here," he had told them. Fortunately Ray knew of somebody who could help.

Explanations had been made to Dr Markov, and it was finally time for the charity basketball game. As Zack jogged out onto the floor with his team-mates, he saw all of his friends waving at him from the stands- all of them. "Guess Zordon ruled this an 'acceptable use' of the teleportation system," he whispered to Peter. The psychologist whistled.

"That whole group is here to see you? And they're all Power Rangers?" he asked, as quietly as Zack. His friend nodded. "Am I losing it, or are three of your friends almost identical?"

"You're not losing it. David and Tommy, the guy with the long dark hair in red, are twins, and Sam... well he started out as a clone of Tommy, but we're not sure how they're related now."

Peter shook his head. "Now I see why you need a shrink. If I had to keep all this straight, I'd go nuts too."

Zack just shook his head, grinning. Then the referee blew the whistle, and there was no more time for talking.

The game was fast and furious, but in the end, the Lions beat out the rival team, the Tigers, by one point, thanks to a desperate three-point shot by Zack just before the buzzer. As the Lions were congratulating each other and being congratulated by the Tigers, the organizer of the event walked out onto the floor.

"I am pleased to announce that the winner of the first Charity Cup Basketball Competition is the Lions! Even better, though, thanks to the admissions, we have enough money to keep the Boys' and Girls' Club open!" That brought a chorus of loud cheers from everyone present.

The Rangers and Ghostbusters, who had sat together in the stands, signalled to their two friends on the floor that they would meet up outside the gym after the crowd had cleared. Peter and Zack signalled their acknowledgment and headed for the showers to clean up.

Afterwards, the scene was almost as chaotic as the Zeo Rangers and Turbo Rangers were introduced to the Ghostbusters, and vice-versa. Suddenly, Rocky's voice cut through the crowd. "Hey! As long as we're all hanging out together, let's go get some pizza!"

"Sure, Rocky, know a place that'll serve us all?" Justin shot back.

"I do," replied Ray. "There's a Pizza Hut nearby that has a room for parties at no extra cost."

As the group headed off, Ray leading the way, Peter and Zack found themselves at the back of the group. With a smile, Zack extended his hand to the older man.

"Been nice working with you, Dr Venkman."

The psychologist gripped the boy's hand tightly. "Hey, who says you're done? Drop in at the firehouse any time, Zack. You're always welcome. Now come on, let's go get some pizza. I lost my lunch to the Spud earlier today, and I'm starving!" Zack chuckled, shaking his head, and the two of them headed off with their friends. At that moment, Zack knew that no matter what else happened to him in New York, he would not be lonely again.

**The End**


	11. Fallout

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, they belong to their respective copyright owner. This is a piece of fanfiction and no profit has been made or sought by its production.  
Timeline Note: Jamie, Katarina, Christina and Lillian discovered their rings in Ties that Bind parts 1 - 4. Jamie's discovery of the ring's power takes place before Emperors New Rage. Lillian, Christina and Katarina's awakenings take place after The More Things Change.

**Fallout**

2 October 1997

It was a time of celebration. Four new heroes had joined the fight against evil and the Power Rangers were stronger than ever. Through sheer luck the arrival of Nathan Oliver had led to new possibilities. And it had all started in space.

Chicago, Earth,  
A few days after the arrival of Nathan Oliver, 2300 Hrs

They were making love in the back of his stretched limousine and she was reaching her peak, dragging her fingers down the length of his bed, leaving a thin trail of marks in their wake. She was wonderful, the best hooker that he had ever found while curb crawling through the streets of Chicago. Long blond hair and legs that seemed to go on for miles, her soft Australian accent had been the thing that had encouraged her to pay her the extra; he usually got his jollies for less than ten dollars.

"Oh baby, you're the best," he panted.

She remained silent, her face fixed in an expression that showed that while she seemed to be enjoying herself, it was hardly the best experience of her life.

"Tell me you want it," he encouraged, his ego demanding some sort of response.

"Oh I want it," she told him, running her hand over his face. "I want everything you have big boy."

When had the glove appeared on her hand, he was certain it had not been there before. He could feel the cold metal studs as she drew them over his shoulder.

"I'll take it all," she told him as his body reach the height of ecstasy.

He grunted in satisfaction. She was the best prostitute he had ever had in his car. She was worth every cent he had paid for her services. She was - refusing to let go as she pulled his head into her chest.

"Relax honey," she whispered, "this won't take any longer than you did."

She purred as he started to scream. She enjoyed the sex, but it was the moment she got to take everything she wanted, that she lived for. As she drained his body's energy she started to fell more alive, it was a rush that would last for a few days before she would need to find a new victim. It was an annoyance, but the price of her continued survival.

"Say my name, Boy!" She told him, pulling back on his hair so she could look into his terrified eyes.

"Kaat!" he croaked with his dying breath.

"And don't you forget it," she told him as she tossed his limp body away, propelling it through the car door and into the street before picking herself up off the seat, reclaiming her clothes and shimmering away in a haze of pink.

The Moon,  
Months earlier.

The winnebago of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa landed in front of the Lunar Palace, allowing its occupants to disembark. At Rita's direction, the Putty Patrollers started to shift their masters' belongings back into their home. The spiritual form of Lord Zedd looked on as his wife grew increasingly frustrated with Goldar and Rito's attempts to help.

"Shall I prepare a troop to attack the planet?" Goldar asked.

"No you numbskull!" Zedd screamed. "We've only just arrived. First we need to see the strength of the Rangers and their allies. We also need to know who our competition is. Once that is done, we can plot our next move."

Goldar grumbled and looked to Rita for confirmation. Without a body, Lord Zedd was not a threat to his underlings. And in Goldar's case, that meant that he would only obey if Rita agreed.

"Perhaps you two should practice your combat manoeuvres," Finster recommended, eager to get them out of his way so he could get his workshop set up.

Soon Goldar and Rito were busy as they practiced with their swords. They had unpacked some target drones which the two hench-mutants could imagine were Rangers.

Rita nodded in satisfaction and began setting up her Repulsascope so that she could scan the planet below. ~Now let's see what we can see,~ she thought evilly. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she caught sight of something unexpected heading towards the Earth. "What is that?"

Although the cause of Rita's outburst had come from space, she would soon discover that it had originated from the Earth. Some time before their arrival, around the time that Zedd had lost his body, several beams of energy had shot into the heavens, where they had looped around the solar system before being drawn back to the planet.

As Rita watched, the beam of energy continued on its strange course, circling the Earth like a comet many times. It's orbit decayed as it headed back down to the planet.

As the beam circled, the almost sentient energy searched, seeking the one that could contain it safely. It had already found the right person, now it was just a case of finding her again.

She had red hair, was petite and when she had touched the ring, the same day she had claimed the blade that was a part of her alien heritage, the energy bolt had been unleashed. She resonated on the same frequency as the energy she had unconsciously expelled, the same energy that had bound her to her sword.

The energy bolt was in reality a part of the Zeo Crystal. Not the Zeo Crystal that currently provided the power wielded by the Zeo Rangers of Earth. This was a different Zeo Crystal, a crystal that had been brought to its new home by Nathan Oliver. When Nathan had fought the being that had ruined his world, he had used a mixture of power sources and technologies taken from former Power Rangers, some of which didn't even exist in his new world. When he had gained control of his powers, he had unknowingly dispersed the individual powers and create his own powers by force of will. He had no longer needed the individual powers that he had carried in his Power Box and it seemed the laws of nature had agreed by removing them from his presence. Unfortunately despite being alien to his new world, those items were too powerful to disappear and too dangerous to be left alone.

The Zeo Crystal was one such object. It had been fractured when Nathan had gained control of his powers, breaking into four parts that operated on a different frequency to their native counterparts - for it seemed that the process of crossing over had adapted his powers so they would not interfere with those of the local heroes. And now the first of those fragments was trying to find its rightful avatar.

The day that Jamie Oliver had purchased her sword, she had also received a small ring. Until now that ring had remained untouched and ignored, the power that had resided within had been expelled when she had touched it. As the energy descended to the planet though the ring started to react, drawing it wearer's attention for the first time.

The spectacle was not lost on Rita Repulsa, who watched the power of the Zeo Crystal circle the planet many times through her Repulsascope. As she continued to look, she saw it land on the far side of the planet and she adjusted her Repulsascope to get a better view. While she didn't know its exact nature, it was familiar enough for her to take notice.

After much research she was able to see where it was heading. She growled, angered that it had something to do with the wretched girl who had ruined her marriage. Figuring she had no time to waste she took action.

"GOLDAR! RITO GET IN HERE!" Rita bellowed.

Goldar came in, grateful the fighting session with Rito was over. Rito was no challenge to him anymore and he needed a more worthy adversary at the moment, or a more deserving task to focus his attention on. He hoped Rita could provide one or the other.

"Yes, my queen?" Goldar detested referring to Rita by that title. But since she was the most powerful person in the palace, she had to be given the respect due to her title as Empress of Evil if nothing else. Personally Goldar thought Rita deserved no respect, but until she was deposed in some manner, Goldar could not act on what he felt.

"What's up sis? The ceiling?" Rito asked.

"NO YOU NUMBSKULL!" Rita shrieked before going over to the two mutants to give them their instructions. "Now listen and listen good. Something just fell to Earth, something powerful. I want you both to get down there and get it!"

"But sis. Won't the big giant head try to get it first?" Rito asked.

"WHICH IS WHY I'M TELLING YOU TO GO NOW!" Rita shrieked. "Both of you go and don't come back without that power, or at least the brat who has who holds it, if you can't break the bond."

"Uhhhh. Sure thing sis. Don't forget to say hi to Ed for me," Rito said before teleporting out.

Goldar rolled his eyes back and he teleported out too.

Rita however got the last word. "HIS NAME IS ZEDD! ZEDD!"

Then she called in Finster to help adjust the scope so she could better see what was going on.

"Do not worry my queen," Finster said as he tightened the adjuster.

"Just hurry all right? We may be able to have a weapon in our possession that will spell the end of those Power Rangers."

Finster nodded and continued to work as fast as he could to get the Repulsascope cleared again.

It was a warm day and Jamie Zedden had decided to find a quiet place to practice. Since she had come into possession of the Sword of Lightning, her father had been training her to use the blade to its full potential. It was not just a matter of swordsmanship, with the sword's unique properties and its ability to control lightning, her father had taught her that she was controlling multiple forms of attack.

Today she was on her own, using the trees as her opponents, learning to move in the undergrowth without losing her balance.

The arrival of a flash of gold fire broke the girl's concentration and her eyes widened as moments later the tree she had been using for practice was reduced to ashes.

"Goldar, your timing really sucks!" she grumbled as she turned to face the two villains.

Goldar didn't care what Jamie thought. Rita had given him a task and he was determined to complete it. "You have something Rita wants, girl. Turn it over and we'll leave you unharmed."

Jamie snorted. Jason and Tommy had told her enough about Goldar to know that the armoured warrior would not turn down a chance to even the score from their previous encounter. And with Rito there she was certain that the two warriors would attack her on principle.

"Since when have you hidden behind threats?" Jamie asked, recalling the last encounter she had had with Goldar.

"I don't threaten. I promise!" Goldar said as he gestured to the Putties that had he ordered to circle around her. At his command, they attacked.

"Bring it on!"

"You are making a mistake girl!" Goldar growled as he watched her tear into his soldiers. This was not the same girl he had faced before. Her movements were sharper, her blows more precise. He was starting to realise that Jamie Zedden had grown into her Zarakin heritage. And as she cleaved two Putties in half, he knew that she would provide him with a challenge.

He was vaguely aware that Rito vanished, only to return with a flock of Tenga Warriors. Jamie however seemed unconcerned when the feathered soldiers joined the battle. A bolt of lightning reduced their most of their number to a pile of feathers.

"So, how about a rematch monkey boy?" she asked, slicing a Tenga through the midsection.

"Yes!" Goldar growled, and the battle was on.

For a time it seemed that they were fighting the same battle they had fought before. Goldar started with a ringing down slice, but Jamie blocked him with ease, landing a kick for good measure. It was soon obvious that Jamie had improved and that her sword had become a part of her technique. Cuts, parries, thrusts, and slices formed a glittering web of steel as Goldar was forced to exert himself.

Jamie and her father had spent time discussing her previous battle with Goldar. Larry had taught her everything he knew about the alien's technique to help her understand the ways in which magic, the human body and a weapon could be used together. So when Goldar lost his patience and fired a large golden energy beam at her, she was ready. She dodged the blast and returned one of her own, which hit directly in his chest, knocking him back at least two yards.

"You next bone head?" Jamie asked looking directly at Rito. At some point she had started to glow purple.

The ever present grin on Rito's face seemed to grow larger. An amazing feat considering he had no skin. He drew his own sword and charged. Just like Goldar it appeared that Rito had underestimated her. Although it was perfectly possible that Rito was too scatterbrained to take her seriously.

Eventually though, around the third lightning bolt threatened to calcify his body, Rito had enough. "Hey, time to make like Napoleon and Bone Apart!"

Goldar quickly followed leaving a victorious and slightly confused Jamie studying her hands.

"Well that was interesting," Jamie said as she noticed the glow had spread to her sword. "Maybe I should talk to Zordon about this."

"And then Goldar left and I was stuck with this - glow," Jamie concluded.

By the time she had arrived in the Power Chamber, Zordon had been aware of the recent turn of events, even though he had not witnessed the battle personally. Confronted with the strange circumstances of her arrival, he had chosen to contact a few more people to hear the tale before she could start her explanation.

Larry Zedden had been his first call. Zordon knew better than to keep a concerned parent from their child, especially when that parent had once served as Lord Zedd's body. Jason and Tommy as the leaders of the Rangers had been called, along with Billy and Adam.

"Alpha, conduct a scan of Jamie's body," Zordon instructed.

At first he too had thought that Jamie was glowing. However after a few minutes he had realised that the glow was not coming from her, but rather her pocket.

"Ow!" she complained suddenly as the scanner passed over the source of the glow. "That's the second time that's happened."

"Jamie?"

"Just before Goldar and Rito showed up, I felt something burning in my pocket. Hey, that's right! I remember now." She reached in and pulled out a small ring with a purple stone. "I got this the day I brought the sword, but never thought anymore about it. Then today I found it in my drawer and decided to take it with me. And just before Goldar appeared, it started burning."

Alpha turned the scanner to a higher setting and ran it across the ring, hoping that he could at least solve one mystery. On the Viewing Screen an image appeared, first of the ring and then of a large crystal shard. A series of numbers followed as the scanner recorded the frequency and strength of the energy waves emitted by the stone in the centre of the ring.

Billy frowned, knowing that the numbers were familiar to him. He had seen a similar set of numbers before, and if the nagging feeling in the back of his mind was anything to go by, it was recent.

"Zordon, that's... impossible," Billy whispered.

The young genius was very familiar with the energy waves that Alpha was detecting. He had worked for months to find a way to to fully integrate the Zeo Crystal into the Power Chamber's systems.

"The Zeo Crystal," Zordon confirmed.

The reaction from the other occupants ranged from shock to outright denial.

"How can there be another Zeo power?" Billy asked, he had researched the possibility at length only to conclude that it was impossible. "We found all the components of the Zeo powers: the Zeo Crystal, the Super Zeo Gems and the Golden Power Staff. There was nothing left to find."

"And yet this is a part of the Zeo Crystal," Zordon told him as Alpha made a few adjustments before scanning the ring again. This time the fragment was shown in its true, uncompressed form. With a few more adjustments, the image of the Zeo Crystal they were familiar with appeared behind the fragment. "This fragment would fit... here." Sure enough when turned in the correct way, the piece of crystal merged with the Zeo Crystal.

"A second Zeo Crystal," Billy realised. "It's been divided differently and refracts energy waves in a different pattern, hence the colour."

"Indeed Billy," Zordon said. "I believe that this Zeo Crystal is one of the artefacts that Nathan carried with him to this universe. When he merged his powers to become the Brachio Ranger, he expelled the Zeo Crystal, breaking its structure in the process."

On the screen the Zeo Crystal broke into four parts.

"So somehow Nathan's Zeo Crystal broke into four pieces and ended up in a ring?" Tommy asked. "How?"

"The other objects in the Power Box," Billy said. "When the Zeo Crystal broke, the energy must have caused the other components to melt and somehow formed into rings."

"And then somehow one of those rings ended up with the sword," Jamie guessed. "So why has it only started to glow now?"

"Safety." That was the first time Larry Zedden had spoken since hearing the story. "When the Rangers started to use the Zeo Crystal, they built machinery to help them control it. This crystal didn't have the benefit of the machinery, it had to be drawn on directly and needed time for your body to adjust."

The White Morphin Master nodded. "Too much power in one go would have been fatal, even with your ability to siphon energy. So it's been waiting for your body to reach a point where you can survive... it's been merging with you."

"And now it's decided that I've had enough time to adjusted and decided to power itself up?"

"Indeed. The ring is now fully charged and ready for use. When called upon it will infuse your body with the power of Zeo."

"In the guise of a Purple Ranger," Jamie guessed.

Jason placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile. "You don't need to morph Jamie. Nobody will force you to be a Ranger."

"Jason is correct," Zordon agreed. "The Zeo power has merged with your natural energy and cannot be removed without destroying you. However these powers are only a tool that you need never use."

"How about it Jamie, will you join us?" Tommy asked. "We can help you should Rita make another play for the crystal."

"I don't think it really matters at this time," the Billy said. He had been studying the energy readings. "It doesn't look like the powers are ready to activate yet. They're still adjusting to Jamie's body."

"When the time comes you will be able to decide how you use your powers," Zordon decreed. "In the meantime you are still a valued ally to the Rangers and can call upon the others in times of trouble."

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

The Rangers looked at Alpha, wondering what had caused the sudden exclamation.

"Zordon, I've detected the energy from the other three fragments of the Zeo Crystal."

That caught their attention. While Zordon had mentioned that the second Zeo Crystal had broken into four parts, they had been distracted by Jamie's situation.

"Alpha, monitor those energy waves and try to locate the other fragments," Zordon instructed. Of course Alpha was already in the process of doing so.

"We need to search the other artefacts Nathan brought with him as well," Billy said.

That was true, while the Power Box had drained the components used to make it, they still had the potential to be dangerous. More dangerous because if Jamie was an indication then the objects were capable of bonding directly with humans, making the possibility that they would fall into the wrong hands all the more real.

London, England,  
A week earlier

Another morning, the start of another day. And as usual for London, it was pouring with rain. Katarina Petronov was late for class, mainly because the bus had failed to turn up. An hour later three buses had come along and she had finally been able to make her way to the academy.

The first session had ended by the time she arrived, and after an apology to her teacher and an assurance that it would not happen again even if she had to walk there, she had decided to take a walk with her closest friend Christina Collins, enjoying the brief dry spell.

Katarina and Christina had known each other for a long time. They had attended the same dance school in Angel Grove and during monster attacks, they had frequently taken cover in the same monster shelter.

"I still don't know how you do it Katya," Christina sighed shaking her head. They had held this conversation many times and her friend had yet to give her a straight answer. "You keep the same schedule as you did back home, you manage to go out to the dance clubs and you still have time to work a small job."

Katarina laughed, her violet eyes twinkling. "Well, for one thing, you still spend more time in the practice room than any three students I know. You need to relax, enjoy life a bit. We're in England, Chris, enjoy it."

"But what about the rest of it? The kickboxing and dancing and all that?" Christina asked still amazed by Katarina's interests and where she gets the energy for them.

"I told you, kickboxing doesn't take up much more time than dancing," Katarina answered. "I admit I'm on the go a lot, but it's really a lot of fun."

"Hmmm, maybe," Christina said deep in thought. "But I don't want to run myself ragged trying to keep everything straight."

"You didn't have any problem in Angel Grove. I'm not asking you to go out of your way to meet new people, but you should take the time to see what London has to offer. It's not all work, work, work, you know. Besides, if you cut back on the practicing a little you'd still be top of the class."

"I suppose," Christina said.

"Yeah, that's the spirit," Katarina said patting her friend on the back.

Both girls were suddenly aware that they had strayed further than they had originally intended. There was a strange hum coming from nearby, which made them want to head back as quickly as possible.

"Katya, did you hear that? What is that sound?" Christina asked.

Before Katarina could answer she felt something burning in her pocket. She reached inside and pulled out a small ring with a silver stone. She looked over and saw that Christina had found a similar ring in her pocket, albeit one with a white stone. They looked at each other, surprised when they started to glow.

As the memories started to surface of how they had discovered the rings months earlier just before a confrontation with Finster, a portal opened, depositing a squad of Cogs.

"Uh oh!"

Power Chamber

The alarms had sounded, lighting the instruments on half a dozen of the computer consoles. Alpha had shuffled to find the source of the alert, but had first needed to decipher which of the scans had recorded a find.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! The system is overloaded Zordon, the computer has tracked down two fragments of the second Zeo Crystal to the same location. In London!"

"Narrow the search pattern and transfer the results to the Viewing Screen."

It had taken weeks of searching to lock onto the energy signatures. All the while as the Rangers fought Lord Zedd and then the Turbo powers changed hands, the search had continued. Obviously the energy of the first fragment had travelled faster than the remaining parts. Still with two more fragments recharged, the need to recover the remaining rings was greater than ever.

While Zordon summoned a few of the Rangers to help, Alpha had been narrowing the search to pinpoint the fragments. With Zordon's surveillance network damaged my Minion's attacks many moths before, it was still necessary to reposition the satellites to guarantee results.

"That's Christina!" Billy realised when the image appeared on the screen.

"And Katarina," Tommy added, recognising Rocky's 'sometimes' girlfriend.

"They must have found the rings before they left Angel Grove," Adam commented.

"Looks like we're not the only ones to notice," Jason warned, noticing the Cog Portal.

"Alpha, contact the other Zeo Rangers immediately."

Even though the Turbo Rangers were now the protectors of Earth, Zordon felt that the more experienced team would be needed for this mission. In Angel Grove he could retrieve the Turbo Rangers if they were in trouble. However in England there was no such guarantee.

"Quickly, grab those humans before the Rangers spot us!", Klank ordered.

Four of his Cogs moved to obey. They marched over to where the girls were standing and grabbed them by the arms.

"What do you think you're doing?" Christina asked.

"King Mondo has decided that the two of you will provide the power for his new super weapon," Klank told them.

"I don't think they're going to like that." Klank turned, recognising the voice of Red Zeo. The other Zeo Rangers had their weapons drawn, a sign that this was one fight they were not taking lightly. "So why don't you let them go and get back to the Moon?"

"This does not concern you, Ranger," Klank bellowed.

"Oh I think it does concern us," Yellow Zeo replied, levelling her Zeo Pistol. "If you think we're going to let you kidnap somebody you have another thing coming."

"Kidnap? I say this world and its inhabitants are the property of King Mondo. And if he wants them, he'll get them. Cogs ATTACK!"

The Cogs advanced on Rangers, who responded by throwing themselves into battle. The Cogs clearly hoped to win through their superior numbers, a strategy that had failed time and time again. In a very short time the Rangers had decimated the Cogs, their Zeo Pistols making short work of the machines.

Klank was not about to lose his prize and seized the two females. "That's enough Rangers. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Either way they're coming with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Katarina warned. She elbowed the machine, hard. So hard that she had expected her elbow to break from the impact. Instead there was a flash of silver and Klank was thrown sever feet away.

"The powers are starting to manifest," Green Zeo realised.

When Jamie had been confronted by Goldar, her powers were still adjusting to her body. It seemed Christina and Katarina had held their powers the same length of time and were at the point where they could channel some of the power through their limbs.

"Do not presume to strike me young one," Klank said, drawing out his broadsword. "I will not stand for it."

As the robotic retainer made to strike the insolent human, he found his path blocked by the other female. Together the two friends attacked the machine, easily avoiding his increasingly clumsy blows. The fight lasted for a while until Klank got impatient and let his anger cloud his judgement. His strikes soon became more aggressive as he tried to end the impromptu duel.

"This isn't over humans," he warned before teleporting away, leaving a very confused pair of girls looking to the Power Rangers for answers.

"If you'd like to come with us, we can help you," Pink Zeo told them.

"You told us they wouldn't come after us again," Christina pointed out.

"We didn't know about the rings at the time," Green Zeo explained. "Come with us, we have somebody who can tell you what this is all about."

"Please Katya?" Blue Zeo asked, catching the girl's attention.

Katarina remembered back to her time at Angel Grove and the discussions that had taken place about the identity of the Power Rangers. She remembered one of the suggestions and the laughter that had followed. But she also knew that voice, and if her suspicions were right then the joke was on all those people who had laughed.

Finally, they both agreed.

Christina held the white gemmed ring in her hand. She could feel the hum of it's power, and just couldn't believe that that power had bonded with her.

"Kind of overwhelming isn't it?"

Christina smiled as Billy joined her. While they had never gotten together romantically, what with Billy and Trini dating, they had become good friends.

"Being chosen, or holding the power for the first time?" she asked him.

He smiled wryly. "Both. The first few days as you become used to the energy flowing through your body is amazing. You grow used to it eventually, but for a short time it's the best feeling in the world. Second best," he amended with a slightly blush.

Fortunately Christina did not push that issue.

It had been a shock when Katarina and Christina had arrived in the Power Chamber. Their surprise had doubled as Zordon had explained about their new powers and what it meant for them. Then had come the introduction of the Power Rangers and the realisation that some of their friends had been putting their lives on the line for years.

After all that when Zordon had asked if they wished to become a part of their alliance, both girls had agreed.

"So this is why you kept leaving?" Katarina asked.

Rocky nodded. "I wanted to tell you, but the rules..."

"I understand," she smiled. "And now I guess I have to start sneaking out too."

Rocky laughed and started to tell her about some of the worst times Zordon had chosen to summon him. As he continued, Katarina felt herself relax. ~Perhaps this could work after all.~

The news over the last week had been filled with strange sightings. Across the world people had been attacked, somehow drained of their life and then left for others to find. But this was not some new terror that had decided to plague the Earth; they had been there a while. For the past few months they had operated on a rota-system, allowing each of their number to replenish their needs without drawing attention to their activities. Those attempts at secrecy had been undermined though when one of their numbers had declared that he would no longer follow the routine.

"Your stupidity might have led to our detection," argued the sandy haired man as a bead of perspiration ran down his chest, mixing with the blood oozing from one of his larger cuts and causing him to hiss when it stung.

A smell of copper permeated the air adding to the blood lust of both combatants as with a cry of rage, the larger fighter closed the distance between them. Their swords clashed again, the stronger fighter clearly the more experienced combatant as he landed another heavy slap to other swordsman's hip. Both men wanted to end the battle, wanted to go and heal their wounds, but the prize was too great for them to stand down. They understood that they were minor almost insignificant characters in the grand scheme of things, but to be the strongest, to become the leader of the mismatched group allowed the winner to hold a small sense of superiority over the others.

They were an odd group of warriors, brought together by their loathing for the Power Rangers of Earth. Each had a personal vendetta that could be best served by destroying the famed protectors of the planet and then installing their own vision of paradise. Once they had been pawns of Minion, crafted from the clay tapped from one of the Mistress Repugna's mines, which had been mixed with other chemicals and then refined to create a new form of Super Putty. The material had been shaped and given the appearance of the enemy, in this case the Power Rangers.

But Minion had not been satisfied for his creations to just look like the Power Rangers. He hadn't wanted evil replicas, he had desired truly evil Rangers. He had accomplished his goal easily enough; given the almost unlimited number of universes, it seemed obvious that there was at least one where the Power Rangers were evil. Minion had found the souls of those evil Rangers in the depths of the Dark Dimension and had infused them into his creations.

The resulting Rangers were truly evil, in some cases twisted creatures. While all had crossed the line that separated good and evil, some had only slipped a little from the path while others had walked so far into the darkness they could never return to the light.

Minion had called them the Nega Rangers and expected them to act as imitations of the Rangers they resembled. With his disappearance they had been weakened and for a long time they had barely existed. Then Nathan Oliver had appeared and had unknowingly provided them with the means to survive. When the Brachio Ranger had gained control of his wayward powers, many of the objects he had been using to fuel his Power Box had been destroyed. Some however had survived, such as the Zeo Crystal from his native universe. One such object had been all that was needed for the Nega Rangers to live once more.

Unfortunately in spite of recent developments, they were still only an imitation of life. The material used to sculpt their bodies could not channel energy in the same way as real flesh and blood, and the power that had restored them had only lasted for a short time. Without a suitable source of magical energy they would erode. Faced with the option of disintegrating or stealing the life energy they needed to survive, they selfishly chose the latter.

They had spread around the world, using their minor shape-shifting talents to fit in, sometimes replacing ordinary humans to secure themselves a place. They had agreed to keep a low profile until they had found a way to stop the deterioration of their bodies. Having been discovered though they had gathered at the place where the villain Minion had once staged his operations.

Some in-fighting was bound to occur in any group, but it seemed that most of the Nega Rangers were incapable of getting along. It was mostly Minion's fault since the villain had added to the paranoia in each of the Nega Rangers to prevent them from uniting against him. Without a strong leader to guide them, they had been reduced to scavenging for the magical energy in an attempt to create new powers and stop the inevitable decline of their new bodies, which was why it was so important to be the strongest, to dominate the others and have the choice picks of whatever they could find. As with all animals the strongest got to feed first, to take the best portions of the meal before allowing the others to share. To be in charge meant survival, something that drove both men as they continued to battle.

"I don't like sneaking around, okay?" came the angry reply. "Besides, who are you to tell me what to do? Wimp!" the stronger gladiator growled, his blade swinging through the air, its weight forcing his arms downward. "Pathetic," he snorted, punching the other man's face and then sweeping the legs from under him.

"No," the first man returned, nodding to someone outside of the big man's range. "Just proving that brains are always better than brawn."

A click could be heard and the larger warrior turned just in time to see a yellow-clad female warrior activate the electronic stun gun. He dropped his sword as the current streamed through his body, causing his muscles to contract and relax uncontrollably. Had he had his powers he might have overcome the shock, but since he was as drained as the rest of the little island's occupants, he didn't have a chance. He recovered quickly and found himself looking up at the points of two swords wielded by his opponent.

"Do you yield?" came the question.

Reluctantly he nodded, promising himself that sooner or later he would pay the little geek back.

"Good, because we have work to do." The bespectacled man who could have passed for a close rather sickly relative of Billy Cranston said. "The Rangers remain ignorant of our existence despite your best attempts to announce our presence to the world." For a second he stumbled before he gathered his strength sufficiently to hold himself together.

Until now the Nega Rangers had decided to lay low while they searched for a way to recreate the powers their groups had once possessed. That had led to the discovery that they could leach the life force from humans and twist it to power their armour. Much as Tommy had constantly needed to recharge his powers from another source when Rita had severed his link to the Morphin Grid, so they needed to draw power from whatever they could find. Unfortunately even the most potent human could only power them for a few minutes.

"I'll get you for this you pencil-necked geek."

"Despite your attempts to divert our attention from the obvious, it remains clear that our bodies are starting to decay. Even magically enhanced materials can only last so long before starting to break down. It's only the energy we hold that allows us to endure, and YOU, just forced me to expend more than I wanted to. If you're not careful, we will be needing somebody to take your place.

For all your posturing, we are nothing without Minion to guide us, mere shadows compared to those that have come before, and shadows have no place inhabiting living bodies. You fight me over petty leadership? Fine, you can be leader, the moment that you think of a way to keep us alive. Well?"

"Who are you to around accusations?" the recently defeated combatant who appeared similar to Jason Lee Scott demanded. "You're not Minion, Biilly. You just look like him, as he looked before he... changed."

"Enough! Why do you boys insist on fighting when you can barely stop yourself from falling apart?" a voice asked. It seemed that Kaat had returned from her latest fling with some millionaire. "By the way, I got them."

She opened a box to reveal a dozen scrolls.

Jaason snorted derisively. "That's it? You only got a box of paper?"

"Just remember who has the power around here, big boy." Kaat remarked. Her recent recharge was evident as she knocked the arrogant bully away. "These scrolls are the result of years of research by one of Earths most renowned explorers. They detail the myths, legends and known locations of some of the most powerful artefacts dumped on this world. Imagine what we could do with that power."

Al read through one of the scrolls critically. "Though I am certain these objects possess many desirable qualities, if it had been a matter of finding suitable transformation devices, we would have acquired them by now."

It was true. The Nega Rangers had morphers, but their links to the Power had been through Minion and had been severed when he was destroyed, although for some reason they had turned to dust yet. Even if the rings allowed such transformations to take place, without a stable link they were no more use than the magical trinkets they had been stealing from museums to sustain themselves.

Hearing that she had wasted the old man for nothing, Kaat sulked. It looked as if they would need to continue the search elsewhere.

"On the other hand," he said suddenly, as his keen mind allowed him to translate some of the writings on scrolls, "this information might hold the answer to all our problems..."

Five miles from Angel Grove,  
Less than seven hours ago

There were good times and bad times for new powers to manifest themselves. The middle of a drive down the highway was not a good time in Lillian O'Neil's opinion. Unlike Christina, Jamie and Katarina, she had tied the ring she had discovered on the bluff that marked the outskirts of Angel Grove, on a piece of string around her neck. So when the building powers had activated in response to the other fragments, the sudden burning in her chest had caused her to almost lose control.

She shook her head as she searched for the source of the discomfort and pulled out the ring. Her eyes narrowed, wondering why it had suddenly grown so hot. As a Chemistry student she knew about reactive metals, but she was certain that while odd, the ring was not dangerous.

Somewhere near Earth

"Another contact, Captain," Porto noted.

Since those pesky Rangers had smashed her fleet, the Pirate Queen Divatox had been unable to use the mass invasion she had originally planned. Instead she had decided to increase the bounty she had placed for the destruction of the Rangers until a better plan presented itself.

And since she was a pirate, at least a part of Divatox's plan called for the discovery of some hidden treasure. Porto had been monitoring the planet for unusual energy signatures, and it appeared that he had finally found something worthwhile.

"A human with something that holds the power of the Zeo Crystal," she mused. "Perfect! Elgar, Rygog, get me that girl!"

The Power Chamber

"It's the final fragment," Rocky exclaimed as a small alarm sounded.

Even before Alpha had a chance to make adjustments, the scanners had zeroed in on the energy spike.

"Lil?" Tommy asked.

"It makes sense," Billy told him. "We met Jamie, Christina, Katarina all around the same time. She was in Angel Grove at the time so there was every chance she'd find the final fragment."

On the monitor they noticed the large number of motorbikes heading in her direction.

"Ai-yi-yi! Piranhatrons!"

"Alpha summon Fred and the others," Zordon instructed. While the Turbo Rangers had not been involved with the search for the fragments of the second Zeo Crystal, they were responsible for keeping Divatox at bay. Indeed it was a job they had excelled at.

"Not good," Lillian grumbled as she saw the motorbikes approaching and took note of their strange appearance.

She climbed back onto her bike, ignoring the black glow from her ring, which was slowly growing to cover Lillian and her bike too. No sooner had she climbed onto it than it changed, developing some sort of black armour around the handlebars. "Very cool," she chuckled to herself. No doubt it had weapons on it, too. "Let's roll."

Instinct seemed to take over as Lillian twisted the throttle. The bike roared to life as she was thrown into battle against the alien fish. At some point five more warriors joined the fight, driving their own strange vehicles, but Lillian was too caught up in her own battle to realise.

But as absorbed in the fight as she had become, she could not ignore the feeling of belonging that she felt when three new arrivals appeared. As she spared them a glance, Lillian realised that she knew all of them.

Jamie was like a pitbull as she threw herself into combat. Her knee connected with one footsoldier's groin and was followed by a kick to the head. The Piranhatron's head bounced off her knee and he collapsed to the ground. Jamie ducked just in time to avoid two more throwaways when they attacked. A quick elbow and a fourth joined them.

Christina wasn't much of a fighter, but she was able to the techniques Jamie and Lillian had shown her to triumph. Meanwhile Katarina was making full use of her kickboxing background to take down one opponent after another.

And when the four girls met, ready to handle any stray warriors that the Turbo Rangers had not put down, they could feel the moment when their powers unlocked and they were transformed.

"Zeo Black Power!" Lillian called. "Power of the Shadows!"

Her body was surrounded by ribbons of shadow that merged together to form a dark cocoon. When the shell opened the metamorphosis was completed and in the place of Lillian O'Neil was a black ranger. Matte and gloss black added a level of depth to the costume and made her look even more imposing. The Helmet showed no obvious visor or symbol of power. At the centre of her chest was a small black crystal representing her link to the second Zeo Crystal. She held out her hand and a staff appeared.

"Zeo Purple Power!" Jamie called. "Power of the Blade!"

The Sword of Lightning appeared in Jamie's hand and she gripped it in both hands. Lightning struck the tip of the sword and sent waves of energy flowing up her arms. When the energy reached her feet she exploded into a burst of purple light. Her opponents were forced to shield their eyes as she stepped from the column of light ready for action.

Zeo Purple wore a costume very similar to Zeo Black's. Except that hers was purple in colour. The crystal in her chest was also mounted in the pummel of her sword.

"Zeo Silver!" Katarina called. "Power of the Flame!"

She disappeared as a ball of fire struck the place where she had previously been. It could have been a natural phenomenon, but none of the Rangers could remember a natural fire burning silver. The flames dimmed as the molten silver became the armour of Katarina Petronov, Silver Zeo Ranger. Katarina's costume was simply a silver version of Lillian and Jamie's.

"Zeo White Power!" Christina called. "Power of the Mind!"

Without ceremony she was transformed into the white version of Lillian's armour. There were no fancy effects during her transformation. She simply morphed.

"Now," Purple Zeo asked as she regarded the footsoldiers, "who wants to play?"

The Piranhatrons clearly decided that they did not want to fight, as they promptly teleported away.

Divatox, Rita, Mondo and Zedd were not happy. They had sought to gain an advantage from the appearance of the second Zeo Crystal and had failed. Even as he watched the four villains ranting he couldn't help but smirk at their incompetence. His plans were superior and did not rely on the acquisition of the Zeo Crystal. All they required was the right timing and an opportunity to strike.

As he watched the camera feed from the Power Chamber, showing the four rings transform into their true form as the new Zeo Rangers were formally welcomed into the Power Ranger family. Nathan Oliver had provided him and his associates with the opportunity to strike. And there was no time like the present.

2 October 1997

"So the four parts of the second Zeo Crystal have been found," Tommy said, finishing the story.

"Correct Tommy. Never before has a planet had so many protectors. And while Jamie, Lillian, Katarina and Christina will not be active Rangers, their willingness to help in times of need will prove a great asset."

So everything had ended well. The Turbo Rangers were the protectors of Earth, but as backup they now had the benefit of almost twenty Rangers. Yes the planet was protected and unlock the situation a few months earlier, that protection was now spread around the planet, ready to help in times of need.

There would be challenges ahead, Zordon had foreseen that a time of great conflict would soon approach. But as long as there were those willing to take up the fight, the Power would protect them all.

**End**


	12. Dead of Night

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are the property of John Chubb. This is a COE retelling of the Night Rangers' story. The events in this chapter follow on from the ending of The Emperor's New Rage.

**Dead of Night**

It was all over. The plan had reached its conclusion, the deception had worked perfectly and a strong force in the army of Good had been wiped out. Not just it's heroes, but it's supporters. A vast army dedicated to the defeat of evil, destroyed and disgraced by one of their own. But when the mission was reviewed and the original objectives were considered fully, there was only one conclusion.

"You failed."

Savrod's words were harsh as he watched the former Night Ranger for a reaction. He saw the momentary anger flash through the young man's eyes followed by acceptance. All things considered the boy had done better than he had thought possible, a sign that he had chosen correctly. It would be very easy to explain his failure away as circumstances beyond his control, but Savrod knew the role he had in mind for Mark Kinega demanded absolute dedication. There was no room for doubt.

"I was betrayed," Kinega said after some thought. "I should have realised there was a possibility."

"Yes, the betrayer ended up being betrayed," Savrod agreed. "You declared yourself victorious before checking, a common failure. Make sure it doesn't happen too often."

He was being disrespectful and he knew it. But just as a sergeant could treat an officer as just another soldier during training, so Savrod could treat Kinega as an underling until the young man assumed his rightful place.

"I retrieved these," Kinega said, revealing the three damaged morphers he had collected after the battle.

Savrod studied them. They were damaged and would never be useable again for their real purpose. However for the ceremony he had planned, they would prove sufficient. Just as long as Kinega's morpher was still operational.

"Very well, the ceremony will require an alternative sacrifice, but nothing too complicated. In the meantime you should try honing your skills."

Hours earlier

"Something's wrong," Ishalla said to herself. She could feel the sudden anxiety among the spirits that granted her powers of a Night Ranger, but could not understand the nature of the warning. "Why would Mark want to meet here anyway?"

The message had been cryptic and short. Even for their leader it had been very short. Mark had been gone for weeks, investigating rumours of some new evil that had arisen. When he had made contact his message had given the impression that he was nervous. They had wondered during the journey just how bad things could be.

"The beacon is here just like he said, maybe he had to run an errand."

It was possible. How right she had been. If the others had been as quick to identify the danger as she had been to realise that it existed, the Night Rangers might have survived.

But they did not survive the encounter. The Night Rangers had been exterminated in a single strike. Three dead, one a traitor and the last... while he lived a part of him had not survived the battle.

It had started with a message, a call for help from Mark Kinega, leader of the Night Rangers. They had followed his signal, not questioning him when he had told them to leave his morpher at their headquarters. Their Zords were equipped for space travel and quickly navigated their way to where he was supposed to meet them.

But Mark had not been there when they had arrived. Defiance was nowhere to be seen. And so they waited for hours in the darkness, not realising the trap that had already snapped shut.

The Acexta Order could trace its origins to a time before the Night Rangers, when mortals had channelled the powers of darkness against the forces of evil without the protection of the Morphin Grid. To this day the Acexta were among the fiercest warriors in the galaxy. It was only because they concentrated on the evil that lurked in the darkness that they didn't involve themselves in other battles.

Master Elija had been a leader of the Order for a short time. He had been the one to name Kinega as the next Red Night Ranger. As such his connection to the so-called Spirits of the Night, the evil forces that the Acexta had trapped and enslaved, had not diminished fully. It was that connection that warned him that something was wrong.

When Defiance had appeared over the planet Elija had sensed a growing anticipation from the trapped spirits. He had yelled out a warning to his fellow Order members as wave after wave of armoured soldier had appeared within their cities. And leading the battle was a man he had entrusted with an awesome responsibility. Kinega had betrayed them.

As the Acexta were dying, as the forces of the darkest evil rampaged through their temples, the other Night Rangers were growing concerned. Their attempts to radio Mark had been jammed, leading them to wonder if their leader had been discovered.

"Anything Krolos?" Jeff asked. In Mark's absence he had command of the team.

"Nothing," the Kerovian answered. "If Defiance was here it didn't leave under its own power. The beacon Mark set is still broadcasting though."

"Send the deactivation code," Kincaid ordered after a moment's thought. "It would be just like Mark to leave a message there for us."

Ishalla had always been very perceptive. Since her connection to the Morphin Grid and then the Acexta, her senses had expanded. At this moment her instincts were screaming at her. And as a sudden cry reached her through the silence of space, she realised what it was.

"This is wrong. We shouldn't be here. We need to be..."

Before she could finish her Bat Zord was blown to pieces.

"Ishalla!" Jeff cried.

"She's gone Jeff," Krolos told him. "You can't help her now."

"Everyone scatter don't let any one get you," Jeff ordered.

Somehow he knew it was already too late. The deactivation of the beacon had closed triggered the hidden weapons, and Ishalla had paid the price.

A warping of space alerted them to the arrival of the Defiance. Then a massive ship opened fire as soon as it arrived, taking out the hidden weapons before they could claim another life. Mark was late, but his fellow Rangers felt a sense of relief that he had arrived.

Then relief turned to panic as the weapons shifted to aim directly at the Zords. Jeff managed to move his Zord, but Krolos and Anna were not so lucky. They were gone in a matter of seconds and Jeff's own Wolf Zord took a shot in the stabilizer, sending him out of control. He endeavoured to regain a measure of control and ordered the Zord's computer to ram into the attacking ship.

"If I'm going down I'm taking you bastards with me!" he growled, convinced that some alien force had taken control of the Defiance and that Mark was either captured or dead.

The Zord was almost blown away when Defiance opened fire again. Jeff felt a tingle throughout his body as he was teleported away. Seconds later Defiance opened fire again and the Wolf Zord ceased to exist.

Jeff found himself on the bridge of Defiance and finding it empty, assumed that the teleport command had been activated by Hardrive after the computer had regained control.

"Did you get any of the others out Hardrive?"

"They're dead Jim," Hardrive told him, the sadness evident in his voice.

"Who did this?"

"Fredo," was the answer.

Jeff had been through too much to try to understand the computer's television references.

"Hardrive tell me, what the hell happened? Where's Mark?" he demanded.

"Fredo!" Hardrive answered again. This time the computer activated ship's viewer. On the screen stood Mark Kinega in some sort of armour. For a moment it resembled his Night Ranger attire, but quickly changed to a sinister suit of crimson metal.

The film played, showing Mark as he made his way through the Temple of the Acexta, killing those that stood in his way. It showed him discard the morpher he had collected from the Night Ranger's headquarters before absorbing the trapped spirits of the Acexta.

Hardrive had been confused, but bound to obey Mark as long as he was leader of the Night Rangers. He had ordered Hardrive to shut down the emergency teleporters and the machine had been forced to comply. When he had fired on the other Rangers though Hardrive had tried to miss. It was not until Mark had declared that the Night Rangers were history that the computer had been freed from his control.

Since Mark no longer considered himself a Night Ranger, Hardrive was able to teleport him off the ship. At the same time the computer teleported Jeff on board. But it took longer to gain complete control over Defiance.

Jeff was unable to believe what he saw. Their leader had betrayed them. Murdered their team. They trusted Mark and he betrayed them. He saw Mark outside of Defiance on the main viewer as he hovered above the Zord.

"Hardrive what are you doing? I gave you no teleport commands." He tried to regain entry into Defiance, but Hardrive would not allow it. "Hardrive, open the door!" he ordered. "OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Fredo!" Hardrive bellowed, using its command over the communication's system to boost the volume. "You're nothing to me now Fredo. You're not a brother. You're not a friend. I don't wanna know where you go. I don't wanna know what you do. When you come to visit momma, I expect to know a day in advance so I won't be there." That said Hardrive brought Defiance's weapons to bear on Mark.

Mark didn't want a fight, his instructions had been to destroy his former allies as swiftly as possible - for Savrod had been well aware that until Kinega committed the ultimate betrayal of the light, there was still a chance his friends could reach him. By destroying three Night Rangers in such an impersonal and underhanded manner, Kinega had abandoned even the twisted honour of a Night Ranger. With a gesture he reached out, using his position as Red Night Ranger to retrieve his fallen teammate's morphers. Savrod had insisted that those devices were essential to the ritual to come.

And so he had teleported, leaving Jeff and Hardrive to wonder what had happened to their friend and leader. But frst there was the matter of surviving the assault force that Savrod had deployed to clean up the area.

Evil is a concept, an idea. It is very difficult to kill or control an idea once it it is unleashed. Especially when the idea is as old if not older than the universe itself. Before the beginning evil had existed, witnessing the transition of void to existence and then back to void. It had witnessed the birth of the second universe where it's influence was felt by the first life forms. It was the image upon which the concept of evil was based, it's struggle with its ancient enemies the inspiration for the Light God and Chaos Bringer of early myths.

And then had come the day when the universe was driven to the point of extinction. At that moment, a moment of non-existence that had threatened to spread to all reality, the first evil, the creature that lurked within the darkness upon which the later demons tried to model themselves, had sensed freedom. It was not enough to break free completely, but it allowed him to once again influence the creatures that were drawn to the darkness, drawing them together to a single location. And there the dark creatures mixed and merged, driven by an unknown urge to be one. And while the effects of the Sword of Ragnorok were reversed less than a second later, the unified darkness remained.

Unaware of its surroundings, the combined darkness consumed an entire universe, creating a new Dark Dimension where the most terrible evil could lurk. And that evil gained a will and that will found others that shared its desires and chose them to act as its agents. It searched the place of its conception, seeking the worst of the worst, those who deserved to champion its cause and from the many, selected the few.

Time and space meant nothing as like a black hole it drew them into its midst after they had been displaced from the Dark Dimension by Minion's foolish action. Naarkh, the first of the High Lords of Evil after the legendary Darke, Trannis the Eternal Emperor, Darkstorm, a petty warlord with ideas above his station, and Grobelar, his most loyal of servants; Golan, one of his generals and his three lieutenants Hera, Viralina and Minerva. All were drawn into the darkness, their memories examined as the evil tried to find its own identity. Soon they were joined by other servants of evil.

They were the Dark Spirits, the darkest and most evil being the universe could offer. They were the accumulated evil of the ages from every evil creature that had existed. They were everything that was evil or belonged in one of the many parts of Hell. And their twisted hunger grew larger by the second.

"We are the darkness, we are the night. We are Poneros, we are Oligar, we are Haz'tur, we are Javius, we are Hysteria, we are Nore, we are Gorg, we are Mu and we are Ramon. We are Naarkh, we are Trannis, we are Darkstorm, we are Grobelar, we are Hera, we are Viralina, we are Minerva and we are Dagsyxx.

We are all that has come before and much that has still to come. We are the spectre in the dark, the war, the death, the famine, the pestilence. We are the Apocalypse and the Armageddon, and the void that waits beyond.

We are the Spirits of Darkness and you... will be our vessel!"

The four abandoned morphers glowed as the demons spoke. These spirits were just as old and powerful as those that powered the Night Rangers, those that the Avatars of the Night were required to overcome to draw upon their true powers. But these spirits would not settle for good Rangers who happened to be slightly dark, they sought to corrupt and create a creature of darkness. The morphers melted, their energies merging together into a single talisman.

The young man before them looked up, touching the newly forged amulet. Night Rangers were powered by the trapped power of darkness. The final step required to become a Night Ranger was to look within the Mirror of Night and defeat the evil they saw, the representation of the demon that powered them. The first time Kinega had faced such evil he had conquered it and emerged a Night Ranger. This time he didn't even fight the darkness, allowing it to sweep through his soul and wash away any hint of purity. His body erupted in black flames, burning away all traces of Mark Kinega's good character, leaving behind a new soldier of darkness. His appearance shifted as he embraced the darkness completely. His new armour formed, tarnished by the darkness he now served.

"And with your power, I, Crucible will be unstoppable!"

Laughter filled the dimension. The new servant of evil had claimed his position. Now it was just a matter of time before the Morphin Masters and those who supported them fell to the power of the greatest fear: a Night Ranger gone bad.

**End**


	13. If At First

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, they belong to their respective copyright owner. This is a piece of fanfiction and no profit has been made or sought by its production.

**If At First...**

Earth

It was a quiet day in Angel Grove. The birds were singing, the trees were swaying in the breeze. And nothing seemed to disturb the feeling of peace and tranquillity. Not even the high pitched shriek that originated from Divatox's Subcraft.

"ELGAR!" the pirate bellowed for the third time, finally gaining her idiot nephew's attention. "What is that - thing - doing here?" she demanded.

"Gee I don't know Auntie D... standing?" Elgar replied dumbly.

Divatox growled and was rewarded by the look of fear that suddenly appeared on Elgar's face. When she had woken to find something standing in the corner of her bed chamber she had instinctively blamed her nephew. For all she knew it was still his fault, but if the idiot didn't recall putting it there... well she would just have to punish him anyway.

"Captain Divatox, whatever's the matter?" Porto asked as he hurried into the room, followed by a school of Piranhatrons. Rygog was close behind, having taken an alternative route in search of intruders.

"Elgar let this thing onto the ship," she replied.

"Oh dear. I told him to wait outside your cabin Captain," Porto said, hoping there was some way he could convince her to direct her aggression at Elgar. "This is Cocky Roach, the latest bounty seeker to accept your terms.. He's waiting for permission to go to Earth."

Divatox laughed. "You expect me to send this - what is he anyway?"

"A Carfardian from the planet Carfar," Porto answered, checking the details on his clipboard.

"Oh, that explains the smell," she said, wrinkling her nose.

Carfar was one of the galaxy's dumping grounds. Tonnes of organic waste were dumped onto the surface ever second to the care of the native population. Naturally the planet stank of rotting vegetation and other less pleasant things.

"With respect Captain, what do you have to lose?" Porto asked.

Divatox nodded before turning her anger on Elgar again. Regardless of whom was at fault, her nephew was the most expendable member of the crew. Indeed, even her footsoldiers had more value than he did.

"Do it," she said. "Oh and Porto, you better have this ship scrubbed from top to bottom or I'll be sticking you outside the airlock with Elgar here."

Porto sighed. It seemed there was no pleasing some people. He did take a moment to study Cocky Roach again. Compared to some of the others who had tried to claim the reward Divatox had offered for the destruction of the Power Rangers, he was a pretty unimpressive specimen. Eight-foot long with six legs, a powerful tail and sharp jaws. The bug's big yellow eyes stuck out as it thought of the wonderful world filled with filth for him and his children to consume.

"Come forth little brothers," the alien said. "It's time to feast."

The Juice Bar

Ernie prided himself on the success of his business. He had made a success of turning the Juice Bar into a profitable place for the kids of Angel Grove to meet and relax. He had provided leisure facilities in the form of a gym after the bowling alley had failed to attract the large number of teenagers he was aiming for. Of course the pool tables and arcade games helped and the duke box was essential in making the atmosphere as friendly as possible.

Today Ernie and the rest of his staff were preparing for a meeting with the enemy or as Ernie knew them, the Angel Grove Health and Safety Department. Not that Ernie really viewed them as the enemy. He knew that the city's officials worked extremely hard and tried their best to help businesses to meet the regulations. It was however a matter of pride for Ernie that his business had never had any problems during an inspection.

"Yuck," Emily St John, everybody's favourite waitress exclaimed as she moved one of the large sacks from the corner of the cupboard. "Ernie, what's with all the cockroa..."

Her question was interrupted by a loud scream from one of the customers. She looked up in time to see twenty human sized bugs walking through the door followed by an army of smaller bugs.

"I want the Power Rangers," the largest bug stated. "And if we don't get them, my children will eat all of you."

"Everybody out the back!" Ernie called.

The patrons were quick to obey, they had been through enough safety drills as part of Ernie's attempt to ensure the safety of his staff and customers.

"Ernie, we're clear," Emily called before ducking out the door.

Ernie was right behind, inadvertently squishing a few of the cockroaches as he went.

"The day of an inspection and I have to have a bug problem," he moaned as he ran across the parking lot as quickly as his portly form could manage.

Power Chamber

The invasion of the Youth Center had not gone unnoticed. Alpha had detected the large number of alien bugs before they reached the door of the building and was summoning the Turbo Rangers just as Ernie was ushering the last of his patrons out of the door. The five young heroes had been watching events on the Viewing Screen, waiting for the opportunity to attack.

"Computer confirms that it is Cocky Roach," Alpha reported.

"I feared that was the case," Zordon rumbled. "It would seem that he has managed to escape the Carfardian penal system."

"Anybody been saving for that giant can of bug spray?" Tasha asked.

"Is this guy a real alien?" Fred wanted to know.

It was difficult with all the threats a Power Ranger faced to remember that while some of the monsters that opposed them were constructs built either from magic or metal parts, some were living creatures.

"Yes Fred, he is. Cocky Roach is a citizen of the planet Carfar, although he is considered a criminal by many of his race."

"Cocky Roach was responsible for the destruction of the Astro Farm in the CITV System," Alpha informed them.

"He is also suspected of multiple murders," Zordon continued. "You must be extra vigilant when facing him."

"What about the small bugs?"

"Cocky Roach like all cockroaches emits a pheromone to attract others of his kind," Zordon said. "It is likely that he recruited this swarm before leaving his homeworld. He and his army will attempt to capture you in his roach motel. He has split his forces in and arranged for some of them to attack the other monster shelters."

"He wants to split us," Franklin said simply. "We're outnumbered and Divatox is trying to divide and conquer."

"We can't allow that to happen," Fred said. "We'll split up and draw them together. If we're lucky he'll stop. If not..."

"We squash that bug," Rosa said, clapping her hands together as she did so.

"Good luck Rangers. May the Power protect you."

"Shift into Turbo!" in a shower of assorted sparks, the Turbo Rangers teleported into action.

Angel Grove Youth Center

The Turbo Rangers appeared in customary style, Red, Green and Pink Ranger immediately striking out with their bladed weapons. Pink Turbo picked her moment and then unleashed a volley from her Auto Blaster. Meanwhile Red and Green Turbo used whatever they could find to fight with.

"Regroup!" Red Turbo called when he realised their plan wasn't working. "Auto Blasters together!"

Drawing their side arms the Ranger concentrated their fire on a single roach. It exploded covering the Rangers with burnt roach innards. Their assault served only to anger the other bugs that charged with newfound aggression. Seven against three was better than eight against three, but Fred started to how Justin and Tasha were coping when there were only two of them.

A few minutes of fighting and the Rangers once again regrouped. Hand to hand combat was difficult when an opponent had more hands. Rosa had managed to eliminated a second bug before the real attack started. From the ceiling hundreds of cockroaches fell, pinning the Rangers to the ground. The six larger bugs surrounded them, spraying mucus from their mouths that glued the Turbo Rangers to the ground.

"What is this stuff?" Fred asked.

"It's some type of toxic goo," Franklin replied.

In fact the spray was a highly toxic mixture of the enzymes, bacteria and viruses that allowed cockroaches to consume just about anything.

"Zordon, I need a Gem Coin Blaster."

The silver handgun designed by Billy for times when the Rangers needed multiple types of ammunition appeared in Green Turbo's hand, loaded with a Fire Cartridge. Pulling the trigger he manage to melt the goo slightly and take out a third roach. With a swift movement the gun was grabbed and swallowed leaving the Rangers still trapped. In an instant they were teleported to the Roach Motel.

Angel Grove High School

Although not a monster shelter, the school held enough humans to attract the attention of the cockroach army. Since large concentrations of humans meant food and waste, it was a guaranteed feast for the alien bugs. Led by six of the fully grown bugs, they were the most fearless of Cocky Roach's companions.

"Hey bugs!" Yellow Turbo stood at the far end of the hallway, holding a fire hose at the ready. "Eat water!"

The jet of water had little effect on the larger roaches, but the torrent succeeded in dislodging the little roaches that had climbed the walls and lockers, and were swarming towards the other teens.

One of the adult roaches made an odd clicking sound, which the translator in their helmets took to mean: "Is that all?"

"Everybody out of the water!" Blue Turbo cried. While his teammate had been dousing the invaders, he had been making sure that the innocent students were herded away from danger.

"Turbo Star Chargers!" The electrified knuckle dusters appeared on her hands and she touched them to the now soaked floor, sending a surge of electrical energy over the wet surface and into the surprised bugs.

Unfortunately the alien cockroaches were able to survive the shock treatment. While many of the smaller bugs had been incinerated, the larger insects had only been mildly stunned. And once they managed to shake off the effects of the electrical burst, they advanced on the two Rangers. The three adults bugs had made quick work of the Blue Turbo, swallowing his weapons before teleporting him to the prison dimension where the Roach Motel was located.

"Ah, the Yellow Turbo Ranger," Cocky Roach said as it appeared. The remaining roaches from across Angel Grove had regrouped to face the one who had managed to kill so many of their brethren. "I have no fear of you." Then the roaches advanced.

Power Chamber,

"Ai-yi-yi, the Rangers are in trouble."

"Calm yourself Alpha," Zordon said, emerging from his tube.

After he had regained his freedom, Zordon had not been confined to his tube. However he found that the personal dimension where he had once been trapped allowed him to access the Power Chamber's systems easier than if he did so outside of the tube. He imagined that was because the functionality of the Power Chamber had been based around Alpha and himself.

"The Turbo Rangers have not been defeated. I believe they are planning something."

"Turbo Swords!" Red Turbo called. "I hope this works."

"It should," Blue Turbo told him.

Around them lay the remains of their captors, destroyed the moment Blue Turbo had arrived and opened fire.

"So you decided since we'd been captured to come and rescue us," Franklin said as he took his place next to Justin.

"Tasha's gonna to kill you," Pink Turbo muttered as she took her place.

"We can watch Justin get told off later," Fred promised. "For now let's get out of this place."

The slime on the floor had proven extremely sticky and had slowed their progress. Add to that the fact the Roach Motel seemed to be an endless maze of roach filled corridors and they were clearly in trouble.

"Turbo Rangers, charge!"

The four Rangers sped forward, using the enhanced speed offered by their Turbo powers to carry them over the sticky mucus, their swords and blasters cutting them a clear path. Eventually they found their way to the exit and using their Turbo Swords, tore through the seedy building towards the lobby, where Tasha was proving just how capable a fighter she had become as she battled her way in.

"Hey Auntie D, those Rangers are about to get away!" Elgar warned.

"Oh no they're not," she growled in response. "First rule of the Roach Motel: you can check out anytime, but you can never leave. Fire the torpedoes!"

"Fred we have incoming!" Green Turbo warned as he spotted the torpedoes Divatox had fired. Obviously the Pirate Queen was not prepared to let the Rangers survive yet another confrontation. If the torpedoes struck the Roach Motel with the Rangers still inside, it was clear they would not survive.

"Let's get moving guys, Full speed!" Red Turbo ordered. Diviatox had never tried a stunt like this before, until now the Rangers had faced a familiar pattern of foot-soldiers, mercenary and finally enlarged mercenary. Never had Divatox decided to launch a full barrage against them.

The other Rangers didn't need to be told twice. Together the five heroes raced towards the exit, joining hands to enhance each other's speed as they ran. Before them was a shimmering portal back to the real world. They had to reach it before the torpedoes collided or else all was lost. It didn't take a genius to see that their hopes of getting there were already lost.

"Faster guys!" Red Turbo urged. "Justin, can we teleport?"

"Not yet," the Blue Turbo Ranger responded. "We need to pass the threshold before Zordon can lock on."

"What about line-of-sight?" Green Turbo Offered, sparing a glance over his shoulder. The torpedoes were getting closer, it didn't seem that even the super speed of the Power of Turbo could out pace the weapons while inside the Roach Motel.

"Try it!" Red Turbo ordered.

The torpedoes changed course, having been programmed to strike the Roach Motel at the point where the Rangers planned to escape. Its alteration allowed them a few extra seconds as they telported forward again and again, accelerating each time they reappeared. Their destination grew closer and closer, but so did the torpedo.

"It's going to get there at the same time we do!" Yellow Turbo realised.

"We've no choice guys," Red Turbo answered. "We have to get through. Full speed!"

For the next few seconds the Turbo Rangers became a moving pattern of sparks, constantly teleporting to narrow the distance between themselves and their destination. They could see the world beyond the doorway and the first torpedo as it hurtled toward them. It was clear that even if they managed to break through, there was no way they could out race the projectile. The best they could do was try and shield themselves from it.

"Tire Shield!" Red Turbo called, taking the lead position. If they were going to meet a torpedo head on then he want them to have a fighting chance.

"Turbo Thunder Cannon!" Green Turbo cried, pulling forth the heavy weapon.

"Turbo Wind Fire!" Pink Ranger yelled, bringing her large bow weapon into firing position.

"Turbo Star Chargers, Booster Mode!" Yellow Turbo commanded, thrusting her weapons forward and unleashing a short electrical burst to supercharge the Green and Pink Turbo Rangers' weapons.

"Fire!" Green and Pink Turbo ordered, unleashing a burst of fire towards the first torpedo.

They were lucky, the enhanced firepower ripped the weapon apart before it could collide with the entrance. Unfortunately it did very little for the second torpedo.

"Hurry!" Pink Turbo cried in desperation.

"Turbo Hand Blasters!" Blue Turbo cried, summoning his personal Turbo Weapons.

He fired, trying to strike the second torpedo, his efforts thwarted by the entrance distorting the energy weapon. Realising he was not going to succeed, Justin turned the weapons so they were pointed behind him and held the trigger. The resulting discharged pushed him and the other Rangers - for they had quickly figured out what he had in mind - forward at even greater speed, allowing them to reach the entrance just seconds before the torpedo arrived. As they broke free, they were pushed headlong into the full force of the explosion.

"The Power Rangers are toast!" Divatox crowed victoriously.

"Er Auntie D, I hate to tell you this..." Elgar started as he watched the Turbo Rangers emerge from the ball of flame. "But they're still there."

"Who'd have thought there was something harder to kill than those damn roaches?" Divatox muttered.

It was yet another failure. Expected? Yes of course, Divatox had come to expect nothing but failure from her useless minions. Still that made it no less annoying.

"Very well, bring in the next applicant," she sighed. Sooner or later she would get lucky. She just knew it. Sooner or later something had to change. She didn't know just how soon that change would come.

**End**


	14. Psychos Rising

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, they belong to their respective copyright owner. This is a piece of fanfiction and no profit has been made or sought by its production.

**Psychos Rising**

Somewhere in France

Just as most children asked to draw an Indian with a background, they would probably include a totem pole and wigwam, so when asked to draw a pyramid with a background they would draw in a camel. It was not until they were older that they would learn that pyramids were not limited to Egypt. They could be found in many places around the world.

"This is the place."

The Nega Rangers had been following the writings on the ancient scrolls, seeking one of the many pyramids that had been built in France. Unlike some of the Roman pyramids, such as the one found at Falicon, near Nice, the site they were searching for was older and distinctly alien in origin.

For the scrolls, as their leader Biilly had told them several times in the last few hours, contained the legacy of a lost civilisation, space explorers from a dead world who had arrived to colonise the planet Earth, a journey that had ended hundreds of years before the Ice Age.

The scrolls told how the explorers had landed, had found the planet unsuitable, but had lacked the means to leave again - for their landing it seemed had been out of desperation - and had chosen to make the best of their situation. They had used their vast space cruiser as the raw materials for their new colony. Unfortunately their science had been unable to protect them from all threats and their civilisation had been all but wiped from the face of the Earth, leaving only a few sites of interest and a log of their activities.

"I still don't know why you're looking for this place," the thick-headed thug who had recently been defeated for the leadership of the Nega Rangers stated. "We're wasting time."

"If you had indulged your curiosity by partaking in the pursuit of knowledge through the written word instead of complaining," he replied, "you would have observed that this lost civilisation possessed _everything_ we need. Most importantly, it holds the cure for our... condition."

The Nega Rangers were dying. Worse, they were rotting from the inside out as the magic that had been used to stabilise their bodies seeped away. They had found ways to preserve their lives, using the life energy of others to bolster themselves, but it was not enough. And as they continued to fade, they grew weaker.

Biilly pulled out what at first glance appeared to be a pair of sunglasses. In fact the stylish eyewear contained an elaborate array of sensors, cameras and readouts. He tapped the side of his visor twice, activating the alternative views he had designed to mimic the sensors within a Power Ranger's helmet. His glove, another device he had built to enhance his senses and connected via a thin cable, allowed him to see what he was feeling.

"There!" he crowed victoriously. He made it sound as if his sensors had detected something, when in reality the device had suffered a strange electronic glitch. "Some sort of background energy. What we are looking for is here."

"So what? You're not going to have us digging up old vases are you?"

Biilly sighed dramatically. "If you had read the scrolls instead of trying to convince the others of your fitness to lead them, you would have found that this pyramid was built to modify the magical properties of the underground springs. Those on the brink of death were brought here to heal and emerged healthy."

"If these springs were so powerful, why did the colonists die out?" Jaason demanded.

"There was an ice age. Even magical springs can freeze if the temperature drops enough." As she spoke, Monica was looking both her current leader and his predecessor over carefully. She was not a genius like Biilly, but she understood enough about such matters to make an educated guess. "As long as the equipment was left undamaged, it should work."

Biilly nodded. That was something he could not answer. How well the system had been designed to cope when the water froze was unclear. And given the damage that thawing water could cause, the chance was there that something had been damaged. Still that was only speculation unless they could find the entrance.

"The entrance is most likely beneath us somewhere," he commented as he continued to scan. "It will take time to find using a search pattern I devised."

"Then why not make our own?" Jaason asked. "Nega Blast!"

A ball of dark energy shot from Jaason's hands as he called forth what little of his magical energy remained. As the explosive energy connected with the ground, the other Nega Rangers were forced to shield there faces as the rock showered them with debris.

"Fool!" Biilly snapped, backhanding the exhausted Nega Ranger, putting a little power behind the blow. "Do you want Zordon to know what we are doing here? Do you want King Mondo or worse, Rita to find out about this place?"

They needed the technology within the pyramid and had no chance of fighting off the more powerful villains if they decided to claim it for themselves.

"It worked didn't it?" Jaason sneered in response.

True enough the crater that had formed where the Nega Blast had struck the ground, had revealed an entrance, albeit it not the one they had been looking for. Biilly spared him a look of contempt before descending into the newly revealed chamber, followed quickly by the others.

Inside there were few signs of the magnificent technology the scrolls had spoken of. There was however a pool of the dirtiest water they had ever seen, pouring into the circular stone pool from the mouths of four gargoyles. It was a feature that would have garnered the interest of many a millionaire, but given the limited lighting, only gave the chamber an oppressive feel

"Obviously the mechanism was damaged," Biilly observed, turning his nose up at the smell of sulphur. Then his eyes narrowed. "Or was it?"

Faster than many could perceive, he reached out to where he knew Adaam would be standing. A creature of habit, the little creep was always near the boots he was supposed to be licking. It was a terrible example of how somebody could turn out when a bad choice was made. In Adaam's case instead of learning to stand up for himself, finding friends and gaining confidence, he had turned into a cowardly, self-serving creature, always sucking up to the biggest bully.

His hand closed and he pulled Adaam forward roughly. With a sadistic grin that he knew the others would share, he tossed him into the pool.

"Biilly, what did I do?" Adaam asked. He lacked any ability to stand up for himself against the other Nega Rangers.

Then the waters exploded, consuming the Nega Ranger in a whirlpool of liquefied energy. Electricity crackled over the surface as the pool performed its given function, restoring the degeneration of body caused by the severing of his link to Minion. Seeing that he had not been destroyed by the process, the other Nega Rangers dived in; it was unthinkable for them to allow any of the others to gain the upper hand in their fight for dominance. The renewal that Adaam had embraced moments earlier rushed through them, repairing their damaged forms.

But there was more to it than a simple restoration. The process had been designed for an alien race and set up to bring those that entered the waters as close to the physical perfection that that race possessed as possible. Repairing their artificial bodies was not enough, the process transformed the magically enhanced materials, drawing forth flesh and bone to give them new and very real bodies along with all the strengths and weaknesses such bodies possessed.

"Nega Blast!" Jaason called, suddenly feeling the increased power that came from have a body capable of handling large amounts of magical energy and the limitless pool of energy within the water. Seeing his opportunity to do away with Biilly and resume his position as leader of the Nega Rangers, he directed the burning orb of destruction at his leader's back. This time he was confident that he would triumph.

"Nega Blast!" Unfortunately for Jaason, Biilly had expected such a move and had been prepared to unleash a blocking wave of his own. And since he had the same power running through him - and just a little extra strength of his own - he managed to deflect Jaason's attempted blast. Unfortunately he did not have the power to retaliate with a single shot, so instead he allowed Monica to deliver that shot, his strength still sufficient to keep her interest. For now.

As Jaason tumbled forward, a victim of Monica's strike, the deflected blast ripped into the ceiling, destroying the structure of the pyramid, caving it in on the revitalised Nega Rangers.

"Together!" Biilly commanded.

The combined energy of the Nega Rangers ripped through the falling rubble, lighting up the sky beyond. Many hours had passed since they had descended into the pyramid and it seemed night had fallen. In the darkness the light from their combined energy wave could be seen for miles.

"We need to leave. Now!" Seb urged. His perceptions were stronger than those of the others, especially when it came to danger.

In the distance they could hear a helicopter on its way to investigate the disturbance. There was little doubt that if Zordon had not been alerted to their activities by Jaason's earlier actions, he would be now.

"Not yet," Biilly told him defiantly as he looked down at the fallen Jaason. "I want to make my position very clear first."

He reached down and easily lifted the fallen Nega Ranger up by the throat. He held him there effortlessly until Jaason's eyes started to open. Then with a cruel smile he punched the former leader in the face repeated until the blood was flowing from his broken nose. Next he kicked him in the ribs, earning a satisfying cracking noise for his efforts.

"If you ever think of trying that again," he told the wounded man as he dropped him to the ground, "I will destroy you."

Jaason looked up defiantly, but it was clear that he was defeated. He refused to meet his leader's eyes, a sign in Biilly's mind that the former leader was truly broken.

"Biilly!" Monica warned.

The Rangers looked up as the helicopter finally arrived, landing not far from their position so that five people could emerge. Clearly they were some sort of military unit if their uniforms were any indication. It was odd that there were only five of them though, unless of course the explosion had been thought an accident of some sort.

As they approached, their guns drawn, the Nega Rangers made a point of raising their hands and drawing on a little of the background magic. They were slightly taken aback when the soldiers responded by transforming into what at first appearance could have been mistaken for Power Rangers.

"What exactly do we have here?" Biilly asked, half amused at their attempt and partly angered that they had the audacity to pretend to be Rangers.

"We are ze Musketeer Taskforce French Five," the one in red replied. "And ou might zu be?"

The five French heroes, the culmination of the French government's Taskforce Operation, stood proudly. They had been conditioned to believe that the world trusted its defence to France and had bravely sought out the forces of their enemies to meet those high expectations. For the first time they found themselves facing an enemy that had been born not just outside of their country, but in another dimension.

Biilly exchanged a look with his comrades and together they burst out laughing. He didn't know about the Taskforce Operation. He didn't care how many hours had gone into the development of the national heroes, probably because their existence was kept secret and their missions were restricted to incidents such as strange explosions in remote areas of the countryside.

"Where are my manners?" Biilly asked. "We are to be the new rulers of this planet. We are the legacy of Minion, the chosen destroyers of the Power Rangers. Our creator called us the Nega Rangers..."

"And we eat little French Five wannabe Ranger task forces for lunch," Kaat told them.

"Now, we'll show you what the Nega Rangers can do. Charge!"

What followed was a brutal and one-sided battle. The French Five were outnumbered and the Nega Rangers were not inclined to offer a fair fight. Even if the numbers have been even, the heroes would have been hard pressed to survive the encounter. As it happened, the Nega Rangers went to great lengths to ensure that they didn't live to tell the tale. Even without the ability to morph, it seemed they were powerful enough to scupper their opposition.

When they left, five bodies had been scattered around the remains of the helicopter, a gruesome scene that would later be used by the French government to explain the odd incident.

Zordon was concerned. Recently he had been sensing a strange echo within the Morphin Grid, a strange pattern of magical discharge that he had been unable to identify. Normally a small fluctuation, the disruption had recently registered as two large bursts of unrefined energy. To make matter worse, the signature of the energy waves had altered in a way that he could not understand. ~Almost as if it suddenly changed its entire DNA structure.~

He had been following the news in France about a helicopter crash. While that explained the explosion, it did not explain the disruption he had been detecting, nor the string of unconnected and unexplained deaths around the United States. Medical reports had been extremely confusing, seeming to indicate the victims had died of sudden and total failure of their bodies. The most recent site, a school in the northern part of Colorado, had seen over eighty victims in a single day.

However as concerned as he might have been, he did not have the time to investigate the odd occurrences. The Turbo Rangers were currently in battle against another of the mercenaries hoping to claim the reward Divatox had offered. His attention was needed to guide them. Not that they needed more guidance than their predecessors. The five young teens had taken to their new roles, with only the occasional need to call on the aid of the more experienced Rangers.

This was not such an occasion. Even now Zordon could see that the Rangers had the upper hand. Once the battle had escalated to a Zord battle, he had known the Rangers would win. But he was not about to abandon his responsibilities in favour of a mystery. And so he watched, and waited, and worried.

Markov Institute

Breaking into the facility had never been a problem for the Nega Rangers. With their reformed bodies it had been a matter of blasting anything that stood in their way. The trouble had been caused by some of their more outspoken members, those who had refused to see any logic in leaving the building intact once they were done.

Of course Biilly had had his reasons, and they had in his mind been extremely clever. With the institute still standing after they left with some meaningless research, the real reason for their visit would remain shrouded. It was after all important that Zordon did not stop them, and the theft of the three crystals the Rangers had saved from the forces of evil in New York, would have led him to believe that the Markov Institute had been attacked by somebody with knowledge of what the crystals did.

Kaat had been especially proud of herself as the Nega Rangers had worked their way inside the facility. Sex was her primary weapon and once again it had proven an infallible means of getting whatever they needed. And when she had met the few female security guards who were immune to her charms, she had used other means to remove them.

For the time it took them to find their way to the laboratory where the crystals were being studied, the actual time it took to expose themselves to the crystals to create a Grid connection - for while the Nega Rangers had drawn power from the Morphin Grid, their connection to the massive energy source had been through Minion - was negligible. Indeed with their new bodies it appeared that they had already been made linked to the Morphin Grid. Exposure to the crystals had merely enhance, isolated and stabilised the latent connections.

When they were done they had left the way they came, taking with them a piece of research on cold fusion, something sure to leave the institute placing the blame upon the nuclear power industry instead of looking for the real cause.

Shinzon was impressed. He had been watching the Nega Rangers for some time, since Minion had created them. It was he who had arranged for Kaat to find the scrolls, just as he had engineered the crystals turning up in New York. And he had done so for the same reason: because relying on a single plan was a very boring way to achieve his ultimate goal, especially when he was trapped in the background.

Everything the Nega Rangers had accomplished was their own doing. He might have provided them the information, but it was their choice how that information was used. Biilly had reacted just as expected, even with Jaason adding a little unpredictability to the mix. The scroll had provided them with the knowledge needed to rebuild their bodies, at a cost they had yet to realise. The crystals had given them a link to the Morphin Grid.

Now it was time for him to interfere again, this time by providing the means for the Nega Rangers to evolve, taking advantage of their new bodies, the freewill they had developed without Minion and their recent success with the Morphin Grid. Once again such an action did not require his direct intervention, just Biilly reading the additional information contained within the scrolls.

~With each step the war escalates and as it does so the Universe takes another step towards the inevitable.~

The Neji Glass, an ancient artefact rumoured to provide all that gazed within its depths a disturbing view. Demonic in origin, the mirror twisted the Morphin Grid in impossible ways, distorting the personalities of those who dared to look. With the correct spells it could be used to create twisted clones of those whose image was trapped within. However even without an incantation it could twist the totem animal of a Power Ranger, either corrupting their souls or breaking their powers.

It was similar to the Mirror of Night, a magical item in the possession of the Night Rangers used as the starting point for those who chose to walk the shaded path. Indeed the two mirrors had been constructed from the same materials. While the Mirror of Night could never be described as anything other than dark, the Neji Glass was decidedly evil.

And it was that evil that Biilly had sought as the final step in the rebirth of the Nega Rangers. As they stared into the enchanted object, they could feel the Power warping around them, changing them in ways they had not thought possible. Their newly acquired connections to the Morphin Grid were altered as each received a more personalised and fitting animal spirit.

"And now," Biilly said, "the time of the Nega Rangers has passed. Let there be an end!"

The armour of the Nega Rangers formed around them and then shattered as he announced their passing, exploding outwards.

"And let the new age begin!"

Their bodies crackled as the power of the Morphin Grid flowed around them. They were stronger, faster and scarier than ever. Their armour was now a part of them to be called on when needed, but they were more than just mere Rangers. They were the darkness the Rangers would learn to fear.

For this was the birth of the Psycho Rangers!"

**End**


	15. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: Saban owns the Power Rangers, Masked Rider, Beetleborgs, VR Troopers and probably a large number of other things as well. I am using their characters without permission and for no profit whatsoever. Ellen Brand owns Chelsea and Teddy Oliver and I thank her again for letting me use them occasionally. The Doctor, Master, TARDIS, UNIT and Validium are all creations of Terry Nation and appeared in the BBC series Doctor Who. North Valley comes from the series Super Human Samurai Cyber Squad. Queen of the Crown was the villain from Galaxy Rangers and is owned by Saban. Mandarin is owned by Marvel and Golobulus belongs to whoever created Action Force the Movie.  
Authors Note: Anything written like ~this~ is a thought, anything like -this- is a conversation Sam is eaves dropping on, [this] is a computer message and anything appearing like *this* is a mental telepathic message.

**The Journey Begins**

Kerova had once been a central part of Galactic society. Now the planet and its many colony worlds were under the authority of a strict dictatorship. The colony world of KO-35 was once again devoid of life, devastated as a warning to the other worlds in the system what fate awaited those that refused to bow down to the new regime. More than five centuries of hard work had been for nothing; a merciless attacker had in the space of a few months returned the small planet to it's original state. And while the Kerovian Senator had made speeches, begging the Galactic Council to mobilise a force to protect the colony, the Council had been too busy concentrating on an undefined threat from an unimportant planet in some backwater solar system.

The dockyards and space navy that had been the system's primary means of defence were gone. The ships had either been destroyed during the fighting or had limped away from the battle only to be pursued by a ruthless enemy. The Quantrons, Kerova's elite robotic army, had been subverted and integrated into the invaders' army.

Exactly how a system like Kerova could fall so easily was unknown. But soon after the invasion started the military had had problems with their ships. Weapons had refused to fire or had misidentified friendly vessels as enemy warships. Engines had suddenly activated or lost power leaving craft in vulnerable positions. Even the planetary defences had malfunctioned as the computers developed unexplainable errors. By the time it became clear that somebody had patched into their computers and was systematically rewriting their programming, it was too late; the bulk of Kerova's space fleet was wiped out in the space of a few days, leaving the citizens of the worlds below to fight for their freedom.

Once Kerova had fallen the colony planets started to surrender. Having seen the devastating force the invaders could muster and having only a small number of trained commanders, the colonists were too frightened to fight back. Except for KO-35.

KO-35 had only recently reached a level where it could be deemed as civilised. The terra-forming operation had taken more than five centuries to bring the world to a habitable level. It had marked the end of an experiment to turn the lifeless moons on the outer edge of the Kerovian system into habitable planets where farming and other sources of primary production could take place. When the inner worlds had experienced a population boom, the need for farming and factories had forced the government to consider the experiments.

Over time, valuable resources had been removed from KO-35 as large strip mines had been used to tunnel deep beneath the surface. A large collection of nuclear reactors had been built to melt the thick ice that lined the crust of the planet, creating water vapour that in turn would form the basis of an atmosphere. At the same time the melted ice had allowed the engineers to prepare the land for plants. The process had taken many decades and for most of that time, the conditions had been so severe that only a few dedicated scientists had remained on the surface; others had worked on a six monthly shift pattern, switching between the planet and the huge space station above.

When the atmosphere had been deemed satisfactory, large forested areas had been planted to help convert Carbon Dioxide to Oxygen. The machinery could assist the natural process, but for the new world to become self-sustaining nature needed to do most of the work. And when life had taken hold of the small planet, life was far from easy. Although liveable, the planet was still cooler than the animals they herded there were used to. Many species perished before the right balance was found. And as with all artificial habitats, it was far from perfect.

It had only been within the last century that the colonists had started to spend longer periods living on the planet. Housing and commerce areas had been built using temporary shelters. When the architects had learnt how to build more permanent structures to handle the extreme temperatures, the huts had been replaced with brick and metal complexes.

For a time things had gone well, not perfect but without major incident. The colony had been forced to open a nursery when several families young families, all of whom had agreed to help scientist understand how the environment would affect children, had arrived. Apart from a single incident where a young girl had been kidnapped whilst playing with her brother, there had been no open hostility towards the colony; the girl was later found unharmed and returned to her family. And once the Galactic Council had been petitioned often enough, the Kerovian Government had received permission to put a shield generator and planetary defence system into position.

It had been eleven years before that things had started to go wrong, although at the few had realised the raids on KO-35 had been a gradual testing of Kerova's defences. At the time the colonists and the other inhabitants of the system had been distracted by the assassination of one of their politicians. The man who had taken his place and had eventually been elected a member of the Council, had promised that changes would be made, but had failed to deliver.

Suddenly Kerova had been faced with a series of misfortunes, many of which had a direct impact on its colonies. There had been threats to KO-35's leaders to make them abandon the planet, a move that would have secured an invading army a suitable staging ground. Trade ships delivery supplies and collecting materials from KO-35 were raided as part of a targeted campaign to damage the Kerova system's economy. Replacement parts for worn out machinery were suddenly tied up in red tape as their representative failed to stop the Council from imposing harsh new laws; a later review would reveal that the representative had argued in favour of some of the most damaging amendments.

Then came the crushing blow not just for KO-35, but the entire Kerovian System. While KO-35 was not a big colony, it had reached the size where it could request for a team of Rangers to protect the colony. Since Kerova already had a Ranger team, the request was only expected to lead to the addition of maybe two new Rangers. For some reason the application had been turned down and Kerova's existing team of Rangers were restricted to protecting only the homeworld and not the colonies.

Although they could not be given a team of Rangers by the Morphin Council, an unknown benefactor had managed to find a way around the decision. So long as only those who were born on a colony planet were given the task of protecting it, they could create a team of Ranger-like warriors. A set of pseudo-morphers had been handed to the leaders of each colony.

The morphers lacked the standard connection to the Morphin Grid that was associated with most Ranger teams. Instead a blank golden coin similar to those used by Morphin Rangers was incorporated into a device, controlled by a complex electronic circuit, which imitated the functions of a morpher. Since the blank coin served only to collect energy and distribute it through the device, it did not fall under the control of the Morphin Masters. Indeed, the devices had been tuned to receive energy from the terra-forming equipment beneath the planet, although they were later adjusted to draw on the latent magic that existed throughout the Universe. In extreme cases the device could draw from a special generator fitted to most Kerovian vessels.

The energy was channelled from the coin into a set of capacitors where it could be stored and then released. A small pre-programmed microchip held the template for the powers as well as an additional set of commands to handle functions normally operated by voice command. Finally, a numeric control pad had been added to the outside of the morpher to allow easy operation. The unit had been placed on a strap intended to be worn around the wrist. They had been dubbed Astro Morphers.

On KO-35, the first set of powers had been handed out to six of the colony's children. In Earth years they would have been considered maybe seventeen, but by their own standards they were ready to take responsibility. The morphers had been designated red, black, blue, pink and yellow. They hadn't been able to call themselves Rangers, due to the Council's ruling, so they had chosen to call themselves Astro Guardians. A set of two second generation morphers had been created later. The green and silver devices had been a success, but the plans for a gold, purple and white morphers had never moved beyond the prototype stage when the Galactic Council had threatened to ban the use of such devices on colony planets.. Further development had been impossible due to a lack of resources and volunteers. The prototypes had been locked away and the few remaining blank coins had been used to create a set of auxiliary powers for the red, silver and pink morphers.

The same benefactor was also responsible for the clerical error, which led to a stellar class star ship designed by the legendary King Lexian being assigned to each colony. Each ship boasted computer-assisted defence system and upgraded drive system. On KO-35 the Astro Guardians had gratefully accepted the cruiser, which they had renamed as the Astro Megaship. By pure coincidence it had proven capable of interfacing with a stripped down space station on the very edge of the star system.

The ship the people of KO-35 had received had been one of the most advanced models and additional modifications, the Astro Megaship had proven itself a worthy command centre for the Guardians' smaller attack crafts.

Each Astro Guardians had their own Battle Suit that through the use of Aquitian technology allowed only one Guardian to use it. The brainwaves of the operator were encoded deep in the subroutines where only a super computer could find and remove them. The combination of Guardian powers, powerful ships and the other defences amassed by the Kerovian, should have been enough to fight off the invading armies. But something had gone wrong.

The rules of engagement changed, and the Kerovians had been faced with a very different type of warfare. Instead of the small raids against a single planet, the new invaders launched random large scale attacks across the system, preventing the colonies from aiding their neighbours. The invaders had found the holes in the shields, the weaknesses in the defences and exploited every opportunity they had to find a breach. And once they had found a way to cut communications between the colonies, the planets were forced to fight an uncoordinated battle.

On KO-35, the Astro Guardians had fought back; nobody could have accused them of not trying. They had tried to take the invaders out before they could make land fall. During the months of combat, the seven Guardians had never given up hope, despite the lack of sleep and the lack of news from their neighbours. The colony's weapons had been placed under the control of the Astro Megaship, as had the shield generators. The technology had been upgraded constantly to keep up with the regular change of tactics; one day it had been random pot shots at the surface and the next it had been kamikaze assaults on suspected weaknesses. Through it all KO-35 had survived as the planets around it had fallen.

They had never discovered who had ordered the attacks or why for that matter. Their enemy had sent them constant demands for the unconditional surrender of the entire Kerovian System, but had never deemed it necessary to identify themselves. The foot-soldiers and attack vehicles had never been seen before and had not been identified through the Council's vast database. The few monsters that had been sent down were those used by any number of villains.

As the months of attacks had taken their toll, the people of KO-35 had rallied around the Astro Guardians. While they had been a peaceful colony, they had been willing to support their heroes. They had performed whatever tasks had needed to be done, which had not involved throwing themselves into battle. They had maintained and repaired the Battle Suits whenever they had taken a pounding. The repairs had been quick fixes, but they had lacked the time and tools to do more. They also ensured that the Guardians were treated following injury.

The Astro Megaship had seen better days. Its automatic repair systems had been capable of repairing some damage, but after a particularly heavy assault, some of its more advanced systems had been damaged. The power drain from constant combat had also overstressed the generators, which in turn had caused them to frequently overheat and fail.

KO-35's shield had also been in need of an overhaul. Months of use without the necessary reboot periods had diminished its effectiveness. Since such essential maintenance had meant deactivating the planet's most potent defence, they had refrained from doing so.

With so much to contend with and as the other colonies fell, allowing the invaders to concentrate more on the worlds that held out, it had only been a matter of time before the attackers had started to gain some ground.

KO-35's Green Guardian had been the first to fall in battle. It had seemed like one of the normal suicide attacks that had put so much strain on the shield. The Battle Suits had been moved into positions over likely targets and used their extensive arsenal to pick off the fighters before they could hit the shield. On that day though things had not gone as planned. The ships had started their assault and the Guardians had moved into position ready to fight them off, but at the last minute the enemy had changed course, picking on one of the Battle Suits instead. The first few collisions had seemed random, but quickly it had become clear that they had been aiming for the thruster packs mounted on the back and the direction jets on the legs. Even as the Battle Suit had swung its heavy energy sword, one of the attacking ships had struck the metal humanoid's head.

The damage had been severe and the Green Guardian was dead before she had had time to comprehend what had happened. The cockpit section had been crushed, a portion of it had been embedded in her back. Her powers had faded instantly in a final attempt to save her life; the coin had been reduced to dust, the template had been destroyed by the feedback and the circuitry burnt beyond recovery.

Like vultures the invaders had circled the Battle Suit before destroying it. The wreckage had been left in orbit where it could be seen by the other Guardians; a clear warning of the cost of losing.

In the next few months Blue, Black, Pink and Yellow Guardians had been slowly picked off. Each time they had attacked, the invaders had tried to separate the Guardians. While not always successful, they had often accomplished their goal. Once a Battle Suit had been damaged, more enemy fire had been directed at the damaged Suit. The Guardians had tried new strategies and had even attempted repairs, but KO-35 had been totally blockaded and replacement parts had been hard to come by. If they had been hoping for aid from the other colonies they were going to be disappointed; KO-35 was the only planet that had not surrendered.

In the end though the invaders had grown tired of waiting for the colony to surrender. The strange computer problems that had affected the other planets had not hit KO-35 as hard, something maybe had assumed was due to the damage the Astro Megaship had sustained at the time, which had taken its systems off line. The enemy had sent one of their heaviest ships filled with explosives towards the generator plant in the hopes that the blast would cause some damage. In truth, regardless of Guardians' actions the shields had been doomed. It had been unfortunate that the Black and Blue Guardians had tried to stop the massive craft's descent just moments before it had exploded, they had been vaporised; the resulting explosion had turned the Pink Guardian's Battle Suit into into a mass of molten debris.

In a state of grief, Yellow Guardian had charged at the mother craft knowing it was a waste of effort. She had never stood a chance of reaching the vessel and her Battle Suit had been ripped to shreds. Her death had left two Astro Guardians to protect a unshielded planet from attack. Their Battle Suits had been destroyed, but Silver and Red Guardian had activated an orbital jump to the surface, ready to give their lives to stop the invasion.

With only Andros and Zhane left to defend them, the people of KO-35 had taken an even more active role in the fight. It had been a welcome yet totally worthless gesture. Their morale had taken a severe blow when they had witnessed Quantrons, Kerovas robotic ground troops, leading the invading army into battle. The enemy had backed up their new grunts with tanks and cannons. The surface of the planet had been levelled in a matter of days and the best the two Guardians had been able to do was slow them down enough for evacuation to take place. They had hoped the people would be allowed to leave in peace. They had been wrong.

The first ship to leave the planet had barely departed from orbit, with the Astro Megaship as an escort, when the final attack had come. Large attack ships had blasted the planet, the escaping craft and the Guardians' own ship. In the first pass the Astro Megaship had taken a direct hit to the bridge. Both Astro Guardians had been caught in the blast and knocked unconscious as the severely damaged computer had tried to get them out of the combat zone. It didn't work and by the time the invaders had left orbit the Megaship had been transformed into a darkened piece of junk and KO-35 had been in the process of destroying itself.

The assault had been merciless. The cooling system for the reactors had been destroyed and in doing so had started a nuclear meltdown that threatened to rip the planet apart. When the explosion came, the planet had survived, barely, but everything on the world had been evaporated. Bodies, materials and even the simplest forms of life. Nothing had survived.

In orbit the Astro Megaship had continued to float. The attack had taken out the defences and the repair systems. All the extensive backups had been wrecked by a few lucky shots. Fortunately the ship's Aritifical Intelligence, DECA, had been created to operate from even the smallest portion of computer memory and after sealing the hull, transferring the bodies to the inoperative medical bay and reclaiming the now ownerless blue, black, yellow and pink morphers, she had entered a period of hibernation during which only the repair circuits had been allowed to operate.

Life support had been the first function to be restored. It had taken a few hours to give the medical bay enough power to keep its patients alive. It had taken longer for DECA to restore enough systems to start basic repairs. When the engines had finally been restored to absolute minimal operating capacity, the vessel had headed away from the blackened world in search of help.

Andros had awakened a few days after the ship had started its journey. Most of its systems were still offline and DECA had yet to restore voice command functions, so for the time being Andros was an unwilling passenger to whatever planet DECA was heading. He spent his time thinking about those he had failed and the teammates who had fallen in combat. He had been lucky to survive although he doubted he would ever be happy about that. He maintained a constant watch on Zhane, willing his friend to recover so he would not have to face life alone.

"KO-35 Naval Vessel Astro Megaship Log  
Acting Captain Andros, Red Astro Guardian KO-35

I still cannot believe what has happened in the last year. KO-35 is gone. My comrades are gone. Karone is missing, I can only assume she died; we never found the remains of Purple Battle Suit. Zhane is... I hope he will recover but his condition is too serious to even demorph him.

DECA finally restored manual control and I set course back to Kerova to see what remains. KO-35 is gone, but I had hoped some of the other colonies would still be there. I was wrong. While KO-35 fought, the other colonies had already surrendered. They sat back and watched as my home was destroyed. The entire system has been claimed by the United Alliance of Evil.

I returned to the surface of KO-35 this morning to see if there was anything to salvage. There was nothing. The enemy forces destroyed almost everything and the explosion took care of the remains. I have been left nothing except heartache and a thirst for revenge. I swear by the Power that I will quench my thirst.

I am fortunate DECA retrieved some of the Astro Morphers before leaving. If they had fallen into the wrong hands, we would have had even more to worry about. With the Blue, Black, Yellow and Pink powers I have a part of my friends. Taeyina is gone forever; there was nothing left of the Green Morpher. If they one day find Karone's body, they might retrieve the Purple Morpher. I doubt the White Morpher will ever be repaired, but at least it is something. I hope that Zhane will recover, I would rather have him than his morpher. I have sealed the four morphers in the vault and I vow I will never use them again. They are the past. This is a new future."

"DECA, stop log," Andros ordered. Despite his attempt to follow the daily routine he had settled into since the age of five Andros could not concentrate. His mind kept drifting back to the final moments of the assault, to the high-pitched female laugh he had heard before the bridge had exploded. He would find her and have his revenge.

"DECA, replay the end."

[Andros, this is unwise] DECA advised.

"Do it anyway," Andros ordered.

The front screen was filled with a scene Andros would carry with him to his grave. The Blue and Black Battle Suits fighting desperately to stop the massive craft, the shockwave that killed the Pink Guardian and Yellow Guardian's brave yet foolish attack.

~None of them had to die,~ he thought as he watched.

When it reached Zhane and Andros' last stand, the screen went blank.

"DECA, what happened?" Andros asked. He had not been able to watch the film that far before and now DECA had deliberately ceased the playback.

[I am sorry Andros. My function is to ensure your continued survival. I believe a further playback at this time would be unwise.]

Andros fumed silently. Why would DECA not let him watch his failure? His thoughts were interrupted by the proximity alert.

[Andros, I have detected a life form on the surface of KO-11's moon. It reads as human.]

"I'm going down," Andros said. "Let's Rocket!"

A device similar to a calculator watch appeared on his left arm revealing a numeric pad. Keying in the activation code, he was transformed into the Red Astro Guardian.

*Red Guardian - Spiral Saber ready, Astro Blaster ready, Galaxy Glider standing by*

In the classic red beam of teleportation Andros left for the planet. He recognized the area immediately. It was another mining settlement used to extract tin. One of the stone supply huts to be exact. He wondered what could be there.

He approached cautiously and pulled away the stones. He gasped. What lay beneath might once have been a human male, but now it was burnt beyond recognition. It was struggling to breathe with a set of damaged lungs, having endured living there after his escape ship had crashed. Radiation sickness had taken its toll. Andros was not a medic, but he knew enough to realise this man would not live long.

The eyes opened and the face grimaced as it tried to smile.

"So some of you did survive. Many of us believed that you would. We never got a chance to thank you for what you did. Whatever happened, you did your best and that's all we could ask," it said. Andros couldn't think of the poor thing in front of him as human anymore. And minutes later when he returned to the ship, his Astro Blaster grasped firmly in his hand, he had another reason to hate. The person that destroyed his home would suffer, and soon.

[Hyper Rush ready, course set, awaiting orders] DECA reported.

"Let's go, DECA," Andros said. "There is nothing left for me here. Set course for..." He needed information and the best place to get that was the sort of place where he could take out some of his rage. "Onyx."

From the surface below the people of the captured Kerovian System would have seen the noble Astro Megaship turn and launch into an unknown future and a new frontier. They had surrendered while KO-35 had fought to the end. Andros wasn't going waste his time trying to free them. All he wanted was payback. For the Red Astro Guardian of KO-35 the adventure was just beginning.

**End of Part**


	16. Endings, Beginnings and Renewal

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. They belong to their respective copyright owners.

**Endings, Beginnings and Renewal**

Service, obedience and accountability. Those were the three pillars upon which Councillor Arum had mounted his electoral campaign. Those were the values he had held up as a shining example of what a politician should be. They were the beliefs that had won him his sixth term as a member of the Galactic Council, a nice job where the service of fine foods, wines and tradable commodities alongside the obedience of a thousand or so public servants and the accountability of a dozen budgetary funds were something he clung to with all the political tricks at his disposal. His influence was unquestioned since he had wormed his way onto every major committee and secured a veto for most of the important decisions.

In fact there were very few problems with his new job and he had a tendency to get his way on most matters, except for one. The threat posed by the planet Earth was something he had identified during his election campaign. He had tried countless times to pass measures granting the Council authority to involve itself in the planet's affairs, only to have his sensible emergency measures blocked by Zordon of Eltare.

Zordon of Eltare, how he hated that man. A being whose only reason for holding a seat on the Council was his role as a Morphin Master, a role he could only fulfil in spirit given his bodiless state. Perfect Zordon, so willing to risk his career and even his freedom for an insignificant world such as Earth, yet unwilling to see the importance of such an asset falling under the guidance of the Galactic Council. All-knowing Zordon and his ability to work around whatever laws the Galactic Council sought to impose. Zordon knew nothing about service, obedience and accountability it would seem.

In the end Zordon's ability to block legislation came down to the fact that he was the mentor of the Earth's Power Rangers, a team Arum had tried to have replaced over and over again, only to find the move blocked by Zordon, who maintained it was the Morphin Masters' role to select which Rangers defended which planet. And since Zordon was Morphin Master with responsibility for Earth and several nearby planets, he was the one who would make that choice.

And any attempt to replace Zordon with a more cooperative mentor was also doomed to failure. Since Earth was not a world directly under the Council's control, the Council was not allowed to create a new team of Rangers. At most they were allowed to replace existing Rangers with preferred candidates. However it required that the humans relinquished their powers. Something they refused to do without Zordon telling them to do so. And since Zordon's students were not compelled to follow the orders of any replacement the Council imposed, installing a new mentor would not help. Of course if Zordon ordered them to hand over their powers or told them to follow the orders of his successor, they would do so. Unfortunately Zordon refused to do so, believing it was his Rangers' choice, not his.

~There must be some way to convince him,~ Arum thought. ~So what if bribery doesn't work, there must be something he wants, needs... something he fears.~

Blackmail, such a dirty and common word, yet it was a method that promised him results. To find some sort of information on Zordon and use it as leverage to convince him to cooperate would guarantee the results he wanted and the Council needed. The problem, was that Zordon did not appear to have the sort of secrets that would ruin him if revealed. The White Morphin Master while having the weaknesses of any other mortal, did not have the dirty little vices that led to good blackmail material. And ten thousand years locked away in a dimensional rift didn't leave much opportunity to indulge the sins of the flesh.

"Zordon has his secrets, some of them darker than you can imagine," somebody said from behind him.

He spun around, knocking a pile of parchments to the floor and spilling ink across the table. His hand was reaching towards the personal attack alarm when his visitor held his hands up in a defensive manner.

"Easy there Arum, it's only I," Councillor Sutra, one of the few members of the Galactic Council to see the truth about Zordon. Sutra, a military advisor with a distinguished career, had been the one to point out the arrogant insubordination that Arum hated about the White Master.

Despite knowing on some level that Sutra was an extremely dangerous ally, the councillor did relax. The Council was filled with dangerous people, those who could use words and innuendo as effectively as a knife to damage somebody. That Sutra had managed to ascend the political hierarchy was a clear indication of how dangerous he could be. Still for the moment they were united by purpose, so he dismissed his instincts as a sign that he was being paranoid.

"You keep hinting that there is some great mystery, but all I can find are stories of what a hero he is," Arum snapped, gesturing to the piles of paperwork. "Not a single contradiction in the reports, not even a sign that they have been tampered with. How can Zordon have so many secrets when he isn't even attempting to cover them up?"

"Two men can keep a secret, Councillor Arum, so long as one of them is dead and the other knows how to hide the body. Zordon is very good at burying the secrets of his past. More so because nobody knows what secrets they should be looking for."

"You know something," Arum accused. "We agreed to help each other bring down Zordon and you're withholding information."

"The information is there for all to see Arum," Sutra replied. "I have hidden nothing."

"Then tell me," Arum insisted. He was growing desperate.

"How much would you pay to have some of your questions answered?" Sutra asked curiously. "What are you willing to do to gain your proof? For months now you have been seeking evidence through the official channels. Just how dirty are you prepared to get to uncover the truth?"

"I will do anything," Arum told him.

"If that is the case then perhaps I will tell you the real reason Zordon ended up trapped within a time warp."

The other councillor laughed. "I already know how he ended up there. He was double-crossed by Rita Repulsa."

"You are a fool Arum!" The friendly persona was gone, replaced by the vicious politician who had made his way into the upper chambers of the Galactic Council in an impossibly short space of time. He shoved a scroll into the other politician's hand. "These are Zordon's energy readings recorded from the battle of Ohm'rec Seven. And these, are the readings taken during his battle with Rita Repulsa."

The readings showed a definite drop in the space of a few months. It was possible that Zordon had been injured when he faced Rita, but the reports of that day mentioned that he appeared to be in good health. That left very few possibilities.

"Think Arum. What could cause a White Morphin Master to lose a great deal of his power in such a short time? Where have we seen this sort of symptom before?"

Sutra knew that Arum would consider two possibilities. However, with his intense distrust of Zordon, the councillor was bound to believe the least likely scenario.

"He did something that cost him his powers," Arum said at long last. "The great Zordon of Eltare committed some terrible act that stripped him of his powers."

"If that were the case," Sutra mused, "then it was only the loss of his freedom that saved him from exposure when his powers were fully lost."

"Yes, of course. It makes sense now. Zordon lost his status as a Morphin Master but hid the truth behind some final act of heroism. He used what remained of his powers against Rita and lost. Oh this is perfect."

"You will need to be careful though," Sutra warned. "You cannot accuse Zordon of committing some unknown crime. You need evidence."

"You know where it is," Arum realised. "You've known this whole time where the secrets are hidden. Show me!"

"Very well, Councillor Arum," Sutra said, flashing a smile. "If you seek the truth about Zordon of Eltare, I am more than willing to show you. Just remember, we go at your command."

A short time later the two men left Erlion for destinations unknown.

Earth

Now that he thought about it, Arum knew he should have realised sooner that any secret Zordon thought worth protecting would involve the wretched little planet he had flaunted so many rules to protect. It stood to reason that there was some selfish reason to protect a planet that should have been destroyed the moment Rita Repulsa had emerged.

Their trek had led them to a stone shrine in the middle of a forested area on the outskirts of a once great city. According to Sutra, the city had sunk just under ten thousand years ago, following some unknown disaster. The energy dome that had protected it from the harsh seas above the surface, now served to keep those same seas from crashing down and totally washing away what was left of the environment. The clearing was too perfect to have been caused by a natural event. Somebody had gone to great lengths to make it blend in to the surroundings, although up close it stood out like a sore thumb. And in at least one area it looked as if something had burnt the jungle away.

"Hard to believe that on a planet filled with life that it has taken more than ten thousand years for this jungle to recover from the terrible events that took occurred here," Sutra stated, indicating the small shrubs that had tried to grow only to whither and die. "Still most of it looks normal."

"What is this place?" Arum asked impatiently. He was a man of great importance, in his own mind. He had many great and wonderful promises to fulfil for the safety of the public and could not waste his time on some day trip to a planet he despised.

"The human legends call it Meropis, one of many lost civilisations. More importantly, it is the answer to your questions. You wanted information about the great Zordon of Eltare, to learn a few of his secrets. This one is not his greatest secret, but it is something he has left untold, even to his fellow Morphin Masters. He has never told another being about the battle that took place here or the price his soul paid for such a tainted victory."

Sutra was a true politician, a master of crafting his words in such a way that they conveyed the message those listening wanted to hear. In the councillor's case his words conveyed that Zordon had some terrible secret, some act he had a reason to hide from the public. He knew that the councillor, a person used to using such pieces of information would seek to expose what he now assumed to be a lie that would undermine Zordon's position as a great hero, granting the politician the upper hand in their continuous legal wrangling.

"When Rita Repulsa and her forces arrived on Earth, Zordon was already here, waiting. He had been here for a while despite having no idea where Rita would strike next and no genuine reason to believe she would choose this world."

"But you still haven't told me what he did here," Arum complained.

"He did something that would cripple and perhaps even break his connection to the Morphin Grid, an act that prevented him from drawing on his powers as a White Morphin Master when he needed them the most," Sutra answered. "Have you ever thought that Zordon was a little too accepting of his fate? Perhaps he viewed it as penance for whatever happened here."

He could see the wheels turning in the politician's head. He had offered an explanation of a weakened connection to the Morphin Grid and suggested Zordon had seen his imprisonment as a form of penance. It would not take a genius to assume that the damaged connection was the result of some terrible act that Zordon had since tried to cover up.

"This is wonderful," the councillor proclaimed. "Zordon of Eltare, a murderer... can you imagine the damage that would do to his reputation? Without the support of the people he would be forced to accept our rulings."

"Murder?" Sutra asked, his voice low. "Do you think Zordon could have committed such an act and retained any of his powers? Outright murder would have left him stripped of his connection to the Power and the backlash might even have killed him. And we both know that Zordon still has some access to the Morphin Grid. No Arum, Zordon didn't kill anybody, but there are other acts that could lead to the slow erosion of his connection to the Power. Acts that would have been noticed as his powers waned were it not for his entrapment."

He waited, allowing the pompous politician to reach the correct conclusion. When that failed, he decided to help him.

"Do not let it trouble you Arum, for I have already located the remnants of Zordon's activity. Behold!" He stepped aside, revealing the stone wall of an obviously artificial mound.

"A stone, is that it? Zordon's biggest secret is a stone?"

"And how many stones do you know that have a handle to open them?" he replied, watching as the feeble-minded bureaucrat tried to make sense of what he was being told. "Zordon built this bunker in preparation for Rita's arrival, but he never expected her to come here, so what was it really for?"

Sutra led the way inside, making a path through the dusty passages to a room that had no place in such a primitive environment. It was a cell. Admittedly a very advanced cell that used technology to keep its occupant in suspended animation, but a cell nonetheless. Already he could see Arum trying to piece together the mystery, well aware that the councillor's dislike for the White Morphin Master would only lead him to create a very negative and most unlikely scenario.

"How do we know it was Zordon who did this?" Arum asked, crafting his case by asking the question he knew many of Zordon's supporters within the Council would ask.

"We could start with the digital footage of Zordon entering the cell," Sutra told him. "But I think we can miss that and move onto the fact that it's his Power Coin that is powering the apparatus. I wonder what secret he feared so much that he was willing to sacrifice is power like that?"

Yes, he could see the moment that understanding dawned upon the poor fool. Zordon's power loss had come not as a result of a murderous act, but from the loss of his own Power Coin. As a Morphin Master he could have forged a new coin at any time, but its loss would have had to be reported. And without the coin to channel his powers, Zordon would have been left with only a partial connection to the Morphin Grid.

"When Zordon was imprisoned, the fate of his coin was never investigated," Sutra whispered. "Imagine the awkward questions that would arise should you return it to him now."

He watched as Arum reached forward and ran his hand over the surface of the coin. Such a small amount of pressure was all that it took to dislodge the coin from the delicate housing into which it had been set, destroying the seal that Zordon had created in a moment of inspired desperation. As the coin fell into Sutra's waiting hand, the chamber stated to shake.

The dry air stirred lightly, drawing tiny eddies in the red dust that had accumulated inside the cell over the centuries despite the vacuum shielding. The Power Coin had been removed, cutting the power to the stasis beam and releasing the state of unchanging stillness. A figure slowly rose into a sitting position, still under cover of darkness, since the lights had also been cut when the power had been interrupted. An aura of evil surrounded him, saturating the already scorched surface of the cell. A soft sound indicated, the drawing of a long held breath and then changing into a rasping laugh.

His eyelids slid up, exposing a pair of orbs that glinted in the darkness, lighting the chamber. Then the figure raised his hands, then clenched them experimentally, examining his body with great care. He twisted his forearms, turning his palms to face him, and flexed his fingers again, checking that he was intact. He moved his neck from side to side, indulging himself in the feeling of motion after so long.

Something had happened. Some great change had taken place outside of the cell. Some fool had disrupted the magical flows of his prison, changing the magic on a level that he could not yet understand. Such damage to the wards that surrounded him had shattered the bonds that kept him prisoner.

Stepping away from the slab of stone that had been his resting place for thousands of years, he silently placed his feet on the ground and stretched upwards, feeling raw power of the Morphin Grid as it flooded back into his ancient limbs. Yes, something had definitely changed. The Grid had a different feel to it than he remembered. How long had he been trapped and what was the cause of his sudden freedom?

He gasped suddenly as his body finally remembered that despite his origins, he was a living creature and still had some needs, and reminded him of that fact through the unfortunate medium of painful muscle spasms.

Fighting off the cramp, he took a few strides towards the previously locked door, observing that only some of the runes carved deeply into its surface had survived. His eyes flickered over the tablet, reading the designs that had been once etched with care, carved with the magic of a White Morphin Master. The meaning did not escape him for long.

There had been a sacrifice of power to maintain his prison, a constant drain upon Zordon's life force. How the White Morphin Master had survived more than a few days without the drain destroying him was something he would be sure to investigate. Twelve or more clusters of wards had been marked, sustaining themselves by drawing on the power of he who had crafted them. Linked to the caster of the primary runes it was clear that they were intended to sustain so long as his evil remained unchecked.

His lips peeled back into a caricature of a smile, revealing a row of sharp white teeth.

"Oh Zordon, too pure for your own good. You should have destroyed me instead of trying to redeem me. But then I wonder could my evil ever be destroyed, or only contained?" he mused, tracing where the wards had first failed. "After all, I am a force of nature that should never have been granted awareness. Can such a force be destroyed or must it be contained or vanquished?"

He clenched a fist, and drove it hard into the centre of the door. Granite chips skipped off and landed metres away as he drew back his fist and examined the knuckles.

The pale, bloodless skin over the knuckles had been burned deeply by contact with the remnants of the magic seal, a problem caused by the fragments of ground rock soaked in a well of purest Morphin energy lodged within the surface, and split open by the force of the blow. But the necrotic flesh crawled and flowed, stitching itself back over the damaged fist. In less than three seconds, the damage done to his hand was healed without leaving a scar. As though it had never been injured.

The damage he had caused was more obvious. While the stone was only dented, the overlapping spells that made up his prison, the very walls of his cell, were now visible. A smile of victory crossed his face. Zordon would regret leaving the focus of his spell where others could reach it, even if it had been beyond his reach.

With a cry of anger, another fist flashed out, faster than the first. And this time the flesh on his fist did not burn. This time it pierced the surface of the makeshift door, causing the deep magic contained within to fade as the stone crumbled.

And then he cried out, his voice carrying across the lifeless rock where he had been imprisoned. It was the cry of victory, a shout of defiance and a promise of retribution. Zordon would fall. Or failing that - for he could already sense that his greatest enemy was somewhat beyond his reach - those who carried on the legacy would kneel before him in Zordon's place.

"Let all before me tremble," he whispered, his voice carrying as if he had bellowed the words. "For I am FREE!"

"...FREE!"

Both heard the word as it echoed across the planetoid, but Sutra appeared wholly unconcerned. Indeed if the smile on his face was an indication, then he could be said to be enjoying himself immensely. He felt the rush of evil as the stone that served as a door cracked and crumbled, exposing the makeshift prison within.

"What is this?" Arum asked.

"This is Zordon's secret, something he was willing to suffer to keep others from discovering. Shortly before his battle with Rita Repulsa, Zordon was drawn to this world on the orders of the Council. His task was to investigate the sudden lack of communication from an observation post. What he found was villain named Mortor seeking to build an alliance with the ancient evil known as Octomus and a threat that could easily spread beyond the Earth.

Zordon and Mortor fought and though Zordon gained the upper hand, by the time he had the advantage he was almost exhausted and badly injured. And due to his nature, Mortor was already recovering. In desperation Zordon used the observation post as a prison, reversing the flow of the energy shield so that instead of keeping evil out, it kept it contained. And then he used his Power Coin to power the cell door and erect an area of stasis, weakening himself in the process. Had it not been for this action, Mortor's entrapment would have lasted but a few days and Zordon would never have succumbed to Rita's spell."

"He... but you said he had a dark secret," the councillor protested.

"I told you only the truth," Sutra stated. "Zordon kept this place a dark little secret, hidden from even his most trusted allies. He feared the likes of Master Vile stumbling upon this prison and using the occupant as a weapon. Or worse, Mortor being released and in turn finding ways to unleash Octomus. So Zordon remained trapped, all on his own for ten thousand years, just to keep another evil from wreaking havoc on the universe. And now the truth is known, his efforts were for nothing, and you Arum are no longer necessary."

"I - I don't understand."

"Oh it's been fun, leading you on, helping you in your quest to discredit Zordon just because he sees fit to do his duty and protect the planet Earth. And all those votes you helped me win for the opportunity to humiliate the Morphin Master. But I have new orders now and they required that this secret be revealed."

"You won't get away with this, I'll tell Zordon, warn him."

Sutra stood back as the stone turned to dust and Arum was pulled into the darkness.

"Amusing as always Arum, but as I told you: two can keep a secret if one of them is dead."

His fist slammed into the door one final time, and fuelled by his ever present fury, tore his cell open. He sensed the little creature beyond and with a small tug of his mind, dragged it inside. It would be the first meal he had had since his battle with Zordon. He threw his head back and rejoiced as he felt the destruction of his victim, the first of many.

His energy renewed, his powers returned to something more potent than before. Waves of dark energy rippled from his body, destroying everything around him. As the rocks that had formed his prison dissolved into dust, he clicked his fingers, transforming into a ball of black flame. He could sense that Zordon was nearby, but hidden from him in some way. No matter, he would just have to draw him out.

Sutra studied the coin in his hand. He had been totally ignored by the cell's former occupant. Not surprising since he was decidedly evil and the creature that had just escaped preferred to feed upon those of a lighter disposition. There were so many things that he could do with the great Zordon's Power Coin, so many ways to alter its workings. He had heard tales of how Rita and Zedd had used a Power Coin to almost rob a Pink Ranger of her life. Doing the same to Zordon would be amusing, but he wanted more than just Zordon's destruction. And he was aware that his master would not appreciate having to alter his plans.

Sutra was an illusion, an act which at some point he would need to abandon. If he destroyed Zordon, he would have the glory of the kill to his name, but nothing more. What he wanted was power. Zordon's power to be precise. After ten thousand years he predicted that Zordon's energy would be unbelievable. If he could find a way to take it for himself before the shock of being released killed the Morphin Master, he would be unstoppable, a force to be reckoned with within the ranks of evil.

He flipped the coin carefully, not allowing any of his evil magic to corrupt it. Such a plan would not work, he realised. But that didn't mean that when the time was right he wouldn't be able to claim Zordon's power for himself.

The Turbo Rangers were on their guard. Earlier in the day Zordon had detected an unexplainable surge in the Morphin Grid. Unexplainable because the surge had strengthened both the light and the darkness. And while he was unable to find the source of the disruption, he had noticed that he felt strangely complete for the first time in... he couldn't remember the last time he had felt like this. It was a welcome feeling, but disturbing too.

It was the end of October, a time when the Rangers were especially watchful given the day's significance on Earth. Not that Rita, Zedd or Mondo for that matter had ever made more of an effort to attack on that night then the rest of the year. But the teenaged defenders were well aware that the threats they faced were not limited to those they had faced in the past. Divatox had proven herself to be just as much of a nuisance as her predecessors and between them they managed to keep the Turbo Rangers occupied.

There were other dangers though. While it was unusual, there had been attacks by other villains attempting to snatch Earth out of the grasp of the major villains. Not to mention those villains that lived on the planet and viewed Halloween as a time when their chances of success were heightened by the shift in the planet's natural magic.

It was for that reason that the Turbo Rangers had arranged their evening activities so that if needed they could get away. Naturally where the Power Rangers were concerned there was no such thing as simply sitting around doing nothing when it was Halloween. And even if a movie and a pizza had been the favoured plan for the evening, once they had been asked to help organise Ernie's Halloween party, they had readily agreed.

Justin and Tasha were setting up the pumpkin lights, while Rosa and Franklin helped prepare a few of the party games. Fred meanwhile was helping Bulk as the larger guy set up the stage ready for the band to play. And Ernie, well Ernie was doing what he did best: serving his customers, watching the Power Rangers as they worked, and hoping that they would have a quiet night, while working on one of his latest concoctions.

Away from the Youth Center and Ernie's latest experiment with chocolate and pumpkin flavoured drinks, the younger children of Angel Grove were out, moving from house to house and demanding candy in return for not pulling some form of trickery. Each group was led by an older teenager who had volunteered in return for credits in their Social Studies course.

It was as one of those students was guiding a group of seven youngsters from house to house that she heard the soft sobbing from behind one of the nearby trees. While the younger children waited, she made her way over to investigate.

"Hey," she said softly as she approached the crying child who could not have been more than ten. "Are you okay, are you lost?"

The child sobbed and shook his head, mumbling something that she couldn't hear. When she asked him to repeat himself, he did so, but the little crying child vanished the instant that he raised his head and she caught a glimpse of his real appearance.

"I said no, but you are!"

Black smoke poured from the ground as the temperature soared. She could hear the children choking on the noxious fumes as she screamed and tried to back away. The smell of Sulphur permeated the air.

And then it was gone. The street lights seemed to pierce the darkness, but the sight it revealed was not at all pleasant. Around them the effects of the smoke were clear for all to see. The grass and flowers were dead. The tree where the boy had been waiting was limp and unhealthy. But it was the animals that made them feel sick. Insects, worms, small rodents that made their homes in and around the plant life. All lay dead on the charred ground.

The child laughed, red eyes glowing brighter as the younger children screamed. His body shifted as he fed upon their fear, growing taller and broader. And as he grew larger, so the children's fear increased, feeding him more energy with which to grow.

"Help!" she cried, taking a step back as she noticed the red veins that crisscrossed his too-pale-white face pulsed in time with his victims' screams.

Suddenly the wind picked up, not just a gentle gust, but forceful storm that shoved them from all directions, blowing the dead animals at them from all sides. After a great struggle, she managed to straighten up, only to realise that while she had been fighting the wind, she had been separated from her charges, who now had the man's full attention.

The man pushed his hand in the direction of the terrified children and they were lifted into the air. With a gesture he twirled them around, throwing them into each before growing tired of his little game and allowing them to drop onto the ruined ground. Seeing the children mistreated gave her the courage to take a stand.

"What are you?" she demanded.

"Something you could never understand," he replied, stepping closer.

As he did so, she saw his silver hair flicker like tiny flames atop his head. Whatever innocence his appearance might have held was gone. Even his clothes, which at first glance had appeared white, had a sickly sheen. He raised his hand and gave a small flicking movement, resulting in a pulse of telekinetic energy that smashed into the teen, lifting her into the air before promptly driving her into the ground a few feet away.

Even as she struggled to her feet, he was moving. Despite his size he was in front of her in an instant. He extended his arms, hands flat with the palms pointing toward the ground. Then as he moved his fingers, his crimson eyes glowed and she felt her body stiffen.

With a gesture he caused her to raise her hand and slap herself around the face. He repeated the movement, laughing with twisted delight as his puppet abused itself for his pleasure. He was about to turn his puppet against the younger children, when a whooshing sound and five columns of sparks heralded the arrival of the Turbo Rangers.

"Oh goody, new toys," he said mockingly, casually discarding the girl and turned his attention towards the morphed Rangers.

Since this was clearly not a human, and he was more than capable of defending himself, the Turbo Rangers did not hold back. They raced forward, leaping to attack from different directions, using their speed to their advantage.

Unfortunately their opponent was expecting their reaction and was also capable of countering them. Invisible hands trapped the Turbo Rangers before they could reach him. With a forceful gesture he caused Red Turbo to collide with Yellow Turbo, their Turbo Power Weapons inflicting all the damage they had intended to cause their opponent on each other. At the same time Blue Turbo and Pink Turbo crash head on as Green Turbo was slammed back to the ground with a loud thud.

For the next few minutes he played with them, humiliating them in front of those they were sworn to protect. He turned the Turbo Rangers against each other, forcing them to harm their friends. It was only after Blue Turbo had shot the others with his Turbo Hand Blasters that he was satisfied and allowed them to drop to the ground, but not before he had had Justin turn his weapons upon himself.

"Enough games!" he snapped, his eyes burning gleefully. He raised his right arm above his head, the fingers reaching up and to the right. With a cruel grin he lowered his arm, bringing it down and to the left until his fingers were pointing toward his left foot. The resulting energy wave exploded against their armour, sending them flying in all directions. Green Turbo crashed into the dying tree, reducing it to matchsticks. "Where is Zordon?"

"Where is Zordon?"

He knew that voice. He remembered the battle he had fought just before his final confrontation with Rita Repulsa. He remembered the power of Lord Mortor and his Zomboid army and how their battle had almost killed him. In the end it had only been through the use of an observation post he had been sent to investigate and the use of his own Power Coin that had allowed him to emerge victorious.

And now it seemed Mortor was back and that he wanted a rematch. The problem was that Zordon was not in a state where he could fight them. His body was long gone and unless they desired a battle on the Astral Plane, it would be a very one-sided affair.

Still, he could not leave the Turbo Rangers in danger. Mortor had the ability to phase himself so that most weapons were ineffective against him. And as the Turbo Rangers were discovering, he was more than capable of harming them.

"Ai-yi-yi, what do we do Zordon?" Alpha asked as the Turbo Rangers were struck repeatedly by dark energy.

"Teleport the Turbo Rangers back to the Power Chamber and then summon the other Rangers," he said.

There was an option, one he had considered ever since the Morphin Rangers had released the Great Power. Until now he had resisted the temptation, forcing himself to endure his difficult existence rather than risk the consequences of such a dangerous act. Now it appeared there was no choice, but he would still not make that decision until all options had been exhausted.

"Rangers! No!" Alpha cried, causing Zordon to look back at the Viewing Screen.

It appeared that Mortor had grown tired of playing and had instead unleashed a wave of destructive energy against the younger children and their guardian. As he would have expected, the Rangers' reaction had been to throw themselves in front of the innocent. But this time he suspected that even their powers would not protect them.

Mortor had grown tired of his game. Very tired. His long period of captivity had left him weakened. He needed Morphin energy to sustain himself, even the distorted energy that the five Rangers before him seemed to possess. First though his cruel nature demanded that he eliminate the young children and the other girl, leaving him free to torture the Rangers.

He unleashed a burst of black energy, the same energy that had killed all the plants and animals around him, towards his victims. It amused him when the Power Rangers leapt in front of the energy wave, attempting to save the lives of his victims. Not even Rangers could survive his dark magic.

The blast connected and that should have been it. But for some reason as the darkness evaporated, the Rangers were still standing and the children behind them appeared completely unharmed. Then the Red Ranger started to spark violently. They other Rangers' reactions were less violent, but it was clear that they had been hurt. The children were scared, but surprisingly still not showing any signs that his attack had succeeded.

And then they all disappeared in a burst of light.

"Ai-yi-yi, they're alive!" Alpha cried.

After the dark energy had connected, the little android had finally managed to get a teleport lock. The civilians had been teleported to the hospital while the Turbo Rangers had returned to the Power Chamber.

"Quickly Alpha, secure Fred and the others in the Medical Bay," Zordon ordered.

While they had survived, they were not unharmed. In fact how they had managed to escape with such relatively minor injuries was a mystery. One that was resolved moments later as Zordon watched the footage taken from Fred's helmet.

_Their opponent had clearly grown tired of playing with them. His demands that they take him to Zordon had been refused over and over again. So he had decided to teach them the price of defeating Lord Mortor, by destroying those they sought to protect._

_"Dark magic blast!"_

_He unleashed a burst of black energy, the same energy that had killed all the plants and animals around him, towards his victims. The Rangers had reacted on instinct, naturally seeking to place themselves between the deadly attack and Mortor's intended victims._

_"Tire Shield, Activate!" Red Turbo cried._

_The Tire Shield was a part of the Red Turbo Ranger's arsenal, a protective device capable of reducing damage by half. Of course in this case the attack had been so potent that even with the shield they would have died were it not for the extra protection of their uniforms. By the time the strike had ripped through them though, it had lost its effectiveness and the children were left intact._

_"Tire Shield, Power Down!" Red Turbo had called, sensing that something was not right._

_His visor display showed that despite the Tire Shield, his uniform had suffered severe damage and that at least a part of the energy blast had broken through his protection. It was not until the reactive properties of his uniform activated to keep the damage from inuring him too severely that Fred realised just how badly he had been hurt._

Zordon was proud of Fred, Justin, Tasha, Rosa and Franklin. Even though their encounter with Mortor had been brief, they had not backed down. And when they had had the difficult choice between allowing civilians to be injured or risking their own lives, they had bravely chosen the latter. Truly they were worthy of being Power Rangers. He made a mental note to look into giving their uniforms Metallic Armour, realising that the extra protection would have kept them safe from injury.

In the meantime he realised that the shock of the Rangers' actions had prevented Alpha from calling in the other Rangers. Realising his assistant would be busy for a while longer, he made the call himself.

After the Rangers had disappeared, Mortor had teleported away from the streets of Angel Grove and had travelled to the small town of Briarwood, once the domain of the Supreme Master, Octomus. Long ago when Mortor had come to Earth, Octomus was one of many demonic leaders squabbling for control of the planet. At the time he had fought Zordon, Mortor had been seeking an alliance with the Supreme Master, offering his services in return for Octomus's support against the Morphin Masters.

When he had been there the last time the area known as Briarwood had been wild and magical. Something had obviously happened that had robbed it of its natural beauty, but the residual magic had made it attractive to humans when they finally reached that part of the world. In fact he could still sense that the magical world had survived. It was smaller than it had been, but it had survived in what remained of the woods.

Perhaps there were other areas that had survived too. Areas of the world where magic was superior to human science, folded away beyond the eyes of mankind. He shrugged. Whether Octomus had survived or not, was not his concern. He was only interested in gaining revenge on the one who had defeated him.

Still, Briarwood could still serve a purpose. There was magic in this place, strong magic. Magic that he was already using to replenish his diminished strength. His encounter with the Power Rangers had shown that he was not as strong as he had once been. Before his imprisonment, his dark magic had been unblockable. Only Zordon had managed to withstand his assault and that had been due to the Morphin Master's incredible strength and pure heart.

Even so, he wanted Zordon to face him, not the Power Rangers. And while the Rangers were there, they were bound to try to stop him from getting to their master, something that while amusing for a short time, would grow annoying very quickly. Fortunately he was Lord Mortor and he like most of the evil lords of his time, had foot soldiers that would keep the Rangers busy.

"Arise!"

Magic users had their strengths and their weaknesses. Mortor had always found that his strength lay in using magic to control death. Usually that meant he used it to kill, but when needed to he could use it to animate the dead, resurrecting them to form a new Zomboid army.

And in Briarwood it seemed his powers were more potent than usual, perhaps due to the Ley Lines that ran through the area, but just as likely due to the blood that had been spilled during the reign of Octomus. His command was amplified by the natural magic of the planet, reanimating the remains of whatever dead creatures were within its range.

The army appeared before him, hideous and deformed mutations of the living creatures they had once been. His magic sustained them, granting them some level of thought. And then he sent them to Angel Grove, which had a larger population than Briarwood, knowing that dealing with the Zomboids would likely keep the Rangers occupied and would force Zordon into the open.

"And the next thing I remember is waking up in the Medical Bay," Fred told the others as he rubbed his arm.

The Turbo Rangers had healed from most of their injuries, but they would still have the bruises to show for their recent encounter.

"Who was that guy anyway?" Tasha grumbled. Her clothing had been torn due to the damage to her uniform, something that had upset her greatly. The children's shelter expected its residents to look after their belongings. While a monster attack was a good excuse, it would not get the clothing replaced.

"His name is Lord Mortor," Zordon told them. "He is an independent warlord who once chose Earth as his staging ground. Shortly before my battle with Rita, I encountered Mortor while he was negotiating with another villain. We fought. It was a long battle that I almost lost. It was mostly an act of desperation, but I managed to force him into an observation post, which I then sealed, using a stasis field from a healing chamber to force him to hibernate."

"But you beat him," Zack pointed out.

Zordon shook his head. He could not accept the events of that day as a victory. He had been late arriving and by the time he got there, Mortor had already destroyed the observation team. Eighteen lives had been lost and the Council had decided that their fate would never be revealed.

"By the time I faced he had already executed a team consisting of Rangers, Riders and other trained personnel had already fallen to his power," Zordon told him. "Many of them had not stood a chance once he unleashed his dark magic attack. It was only because of the nature of the White power, that I was able to withstand his assault."

"And you?" Aisha asked.

"I too was injured during the fighting. Were it not for luck, I would have lost my life within minutes of arriving. There was little I could do against his power. His evil was so great that it weakened me just to be in his presence." Zordon paused. "I later had time to reflect on the battle and realised that his power came from the destruction of life. Since the Morphin Grid is a living force of magic, he was capable of draining its power too. Given time he could have become unimaginably powerful."

It had not been easy to face him the first time, and almost impossible to do so the second time. Only by pushing himself to draw more and more power had he managed to overwhelm the dark creature and then imprison him.

"I should have ensured that Mortor remained sealed forever," Zordon admitted. "The seal that I used was too delicate to last. However before I could do so Rita arrived and following that battle I was no longer in a position to attempt to alter the seal. It was almost a decade before the first efforts to breach my dimensional prison found a way for me to communicate with them and longer still before King Lexian supplied Alpha to act as my hands. By that time there were other matters to contend with."

"And by the time you got around to it, you decided it was safer to leave it alone instead of risking releasing him by accident," Tommy guessed.

Indeed there had been times, countless times when Zordon had been tempted to find a permanent solution to the evil he had faced that day. And since such a solution would have returned his Power Coin, doing so could have led to his freedom. But each time he had clamped down on his selfish desires and endured in remembrance of his fallen comrades.

"Zordon, what about the Turbo Rangers?" Kimberly asked.

By now Alpha had completed his search for the villain and found nothing.

"Lord Mortor is a powerful being, although his aptitude in magic is limited to causing death and manipulating the dead," Zordon told her. "In order to use his abilities to the fullest, he requires a great deal of magical energy, which he steals from his defeated opponents. I believe that having been in stasis for ten thousand years, his energy levels were lower than they should have been and he was planning on using the Turbo Rangers to recharge."

If that was true then it was possible that the only thing that prevented Fred and the others from falling victim to his power, was the one-step-removed nature of the Turbo powers. Had the Rangers been reliant purely on Morphin energy, there was a chance they could have been destroyed.

"He wanted you," Franklin pointed out.

Zordon nodded. Lord Mortor had been defeated before his final showdown with Rita. There was no way for the villain to know what had happened during that battle. The question was how could he battle Mortor again when he wasn't in the same dimension?

The sounding of the alarm was a welcome distraction from the problem.

The Power Chamber shook as the lights flickered. The computer beeped as it recorded a dozen or more spikes of unknown nature rippling through the Ley Lines on which the Citadel had been built.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha shouted. "What's going on, Zordon?"

The Rangers were shaken by a second and then a third tremor, and steadied themselves against consoles to keep from falling.

"_That_ was Lord Mortor," Zordon explained. "Alpha used the Viewing Screen to search for signs of an alien attack."

Alpha did as he was told and quickly found the Zomboids harassing the citizens of Angel Grove.

"Mortor has unleashed his Zomboid army upon the Earth," Zordon stated, noting that some of the blips were heading towards Mariner Bay. "If left unchecked they will absorb the life energy of those they encounter and use it to strengthen Mortor."

"We need to get out there guys," Tommy decided.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi, the computer has picked up a message from Mortor."

On the Viewing Screen the hideous villain appeared, his body glowing red with barely suppressed rage. "Zordon, come and fight me, or I'll turn this planet into a grave yard! You have one hour Zordon, show up or this entire world will suffer the consequences. You have been warned."

"Don't worry Zordon," Zack said, "We'll handle him."

"No Zack," Zordon rumbled. He was the Morphin Master, the leader of the Power Rangers. He was the one who would have to face Mortor. He knew that the dark creature would not settle for substitutes. And that left only one option, something he had never seriously considered before. "Fred, Justin, Tasha, Rosa and Franklin are the Earth's first line of defence. They are the ones who must face Mortor if I am unable to do so."

He heard the loud protests and the Turbo Rangers responding just as loudly that they were not just a bunch of kids.

"They will remain at the Power Chamber until Mortor makes an appearance."

It was possible that his comment led the others to believe that he was trying to keep the Turbo Rangers safe from harm. In truth he needed them ready to face off against Mortor should the need arise.

"Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Trini, Samoht, Billy, David and Aisha will also remain here. I have a special task that requires the eight of you. Tommy will lead the rest of the Rangers into battle against Mortor's forces."

"Everyone remember your zombie movies?" Tommy asked.

The others grumbled before teleporting away, leaving Zack to ask the question.

"So what do you need?"

Everything was in place. Mortor had defeated the Turbo Rangers, just as Sutra had predicted and had then moved on to create his Zomboid army and threaten Zordon. Even though the Zeo Rangers and some of their allies were fighting back, the number of Zomboids continued to grow.

Sutra found himself impressed with the way the Rangers were fighting. Instead of engaging the Zomboids in hand-to-hand combat, they used fire and swords to strike the undead warriors. Jamie Zedden was proving particularly adept at blasting Zomboids with lightning from her sword before decapitating them.

Even so the battle would not be won until Mortor was defeated. And that was something that could not happen without Zordon's presence. So he decided to help things along a little.

For the citizens of Angel Grove the Halloween costumes were just a little too realistic. The monster sirens had sounded, but this was one of the few attacks where the monsters were actually hunting humans, instead of just preying on those they ran into. The Rangers were out in force, but were having trouble dealing with so many opponents.

While Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya and Kat had headed in one direction, Trey had led Jamie, Lillian, Katarina and Christina in the other. Leaving Bulk and Skull to head off on their own and Nathan Oliver to seek out the Zomboids harassing innocents near the Youth Center.

It was only after the Rangers had taken out the fourth wave of Zomboids that Mortor deigned to make an appearance. Intent on drawing Zordon out of hiding, he decided to target one of his students. In this case he had chosen Kat, believing that the Pink Ranger was perhaps the weakest.

"Kat!" Justin cried.

During his time as a Power Ranger, he had grown to look at Kat and Tanya as older sisters. They had been his friends, his mentors and his family. So when he saw Mortor grab her, he wanted nothing than to teleport to Angel Grove and help her.

"Wait a minute," Fred told him, watching the Viewing Screen as the other Rangers came to their comrade's aid. "We need to get down there Zordon."

"May the Power protect you," Zordon said as the five Turbo Rangers teleported into battle.

"Zordon, why are we still here?" Kimberly asked.

"Many years ago when I fought Mortor, I was forced to make a sacrifice to contain his evil," Zordon told them. "I needed a means to power the containment cell and the only source available at that time, was my Power Coin."

"Wait, if you didn't have a Power Coin, how did you morph to defeat Rita?"

"I didn't," Zordon confessed. "When I faced Rita I was forced to resort to trickery. I fooled Rita into a contest, one that if she lost would force her to renounce her evil ways. I won the contest, but Rita attempted to double-cross me. That is how she ended up in the Dumpster. However, without my full powers I was unable to stop her spell and was thrown into another dimension."

It had been easy to accept his fate at the time. Rita and Mortor had been defeated and he had lived. Over thousands of years Zordon had come to accept his fate. But now his imprisonment was putting the Earth in danger. It was time to make the selfish choice.

Mortor was proving a difficult foe. Even against the combined might of ten Zeo Rangers, five Turbo Rangers and their allies, he was undaunted. The draining effect of his magic was making it increasingly difficult for the Rangers to continue fighting.

"Turbo Ram!" Red Turbo called.

"Zeo Power Blaster!" Red Zeo responded.

The Turbo Rangers fired first, forcing Mortor to jump to the right where the shot from the Zeo Power Blaster caught him. Unfortunately the villain was able to know the shot away and summoned more of his Zomboids to prevent the Rangers from ganging up on him.

"How can you fight me, Rangers?" Mortor asked as he knocked the Brachio Staff from the Brachio Ranger's grip.

"This isn't working," Silver Zeo admitted. Her Zeo Power Whip had been on target, but Mortor's ability to turn his body semi solid meant that the whip slipped through him.

"Tell me Rangers," Mortor said as he threw Blue Zeo into a parked car. "How do you expect to fight somebody who draws on the darkest depths of the Morphin Grid?"

"Easily!"

The villain looked up to where the Morphin Rangers were standing on a nearby building. In doing so he left himself open as Red Zeo, Purple Zeo and Red Turbo drove their swords through his guard.

"How do we fight a creature that draws from the darkest parts of the Morphin Grid?" White Ranger asked.

"We utilise a warrior who shines as a beacon of the light," Blue Ranger answered.

The eight Rangers had formed a circle, their hands clasped together in the centre.

"We call on the power of all ours combined," Red Ranger said. "Red Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Green Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Purple Ranger Power!"

"White Ranger Power!"

An orb of multicoloured energy had formed where their hands linked. As they withdrew their hands, the orb remained, shifting under the combined will of the only eight Rangers to ever truly master the Great Power of Phaedos. Once before they had used the Great Power to accomplish a miracle. This time it was not the fate of the universe at stake, just the life of one man.

"Zordon of Eltare," Red Ranger called, "your enemy awaits!"

The fabric between dimensions had been weakened when Minion had used the Sword of Ragnarok. With the Great Power at their disposal and a united purpose, the Rangers were able to rip open the weakened barrier between Zordon's time warp and the rest of the universe. Since he lacked a physical form, Zordon only needed a small hole for his spirit to slip through, which he soon did, he was finally free.

"Is this a joke?" Mortor asked. And for good reason.

While Zordon had been freed, he was lacking a physical form. Luckily the Great Power had done more than just allow the Morphin Master to break free. Guided by the Rangers and then Zordon himself, the magic had been used to conjure the White Morphin Master a new body, based upon his previous form and a sample of his DNA held within the Power Chamber's records. As the spell ended, Zordon felt a little guilty to know that the Great Power had once again been diminished by the Rangers calling on it. And since his body was now composed in part from the Great Power, there was a chance that it would not recharge as quickly.

"This is not a joke Mortor," Zordon said, hearing his real voice for the first time in ten thousand years.

It took a little effort for the Rangers to realise that Zordon was already morphed, his clothing transformed into that of a Morphin Warrior. His white robes were those Zack, Trini and Jason recalled seeing when Zordon had showed them a previous battle against Rita's forces. A medallion of the White Falcon rested under the fold fabric across his chest. In his hand he held a wooden staff that had a faint white glow.

"So you did find a way to return, after all," Mortor mused.

"He knew," Zack realised.

Discussion of how the villain had discovered Zordon's fate was cut short when the Zomboids renewed their attack, forcing the Rangers to divert their attention as Zordon and Mortor clashed. Ten thousand years had passed since their previous encounter and it was clear that while Mortor had an advantage, Zordon was able to hold his own.

Mortor carried an ebony mace, which he wielded with brutal force as Zordon blocked his blows. The dark depths of the Morphin Grid gave Mortor an incredible amount of raw power, while the power of the White Falcon allowed Zordon to dodge block and strike when the opportunity arose. Still it was clear that the half-powered Morphin Master was at a disadvantage.

It was clear that Mortor was winning. He was fighting at night on one of the days when the Earth's natural magic favoured evil against a Morphin Master who lacked a Power Coin. Zordon's odds were not looking good, even as his Rangers fought valiantly against the Zomboid horde; at some stage Mortor had used dead animals as the base material for his Zomboids, granting his warriors attributes of the animals upon which they were based.

As he watched Red Zeo decapitate a Zomboid dog before it could attack Pink Ranger, Sutra pulled out the Power Coin he had been holding since Mortor's release. It would have been easy to watch Zordon and his Rangers fall, but not nearly as satisfying as what his employer had planned, and no where near as rewarding as what he planned to do the moment his employer's plan was complete.

"Return to your owner!" he commanded, using a little magic to make the coin speed off in Zordon's direction.

That was all he could do. Anything further would have led to questions about why he was on Earth, a subject he did not wish the Rangers to discuss. If Zordon was as capable as he believed him to be, then he would know how to use the coin. If not, there was little he could do.

On the ground the Rangers were gaining the upper hand. The Zomboids had the advantage that there was more of them, but the Rangers had experience of fighting whole armies of foot-soldiers. In the circumstances they were not about to back down.

Zordon on the other hand was finding the battle increasingly difficult. Mortor was channelling his powers through his mace, turning every blow he delivered, regardless of whether Zordon managed to block it, a drain on the Morphin Master's strength. And it seemed that with each blow whatever strength Zordon lost, Mortor gained.

"This time you will not be so lucky," the villain assured as his mace landed on the wooden staff, splintering the weapon as it did so. The next blow caused Zordon to drop the remains of his weapon, leaving him open and vulnerable.

"Evil will never triumph, Mortor," Zordon replied, using the powers of his mind to pull a trash can into the path of Mortor's next blow. Just as Mortor had used his abilities to manipulate the Turbo Rangers earlier, so Zordon used his abilities to throw objects into the villain's path, slowing and frustrating the vile creature.

A whizzing noise caused both combatants to turn in time to see a small object streaking towards them. Mortor dismissed it as unimportant. Zordon however sensed that it was important, something that cost him as Mortor's mace struck a glancing blow against his right arm, cutting the Morphin Master down to the floor.

"And this is how it ends!" Mortor gloated as he raised his mace for a final blow. "Goodbye Zordon, give my regards to oblivion!"

The mace descended as Zordon's hand closed around the golden object. Power flowed from the coin into the wounded Morphin Master as his connection to the Grid was completely restored.

"No!"

At Zordon's words, Mortor froze, his body incapable of moving due to the raw power that enclosed him. Zordon had always been a powerful mage. His connection to the Morphin Grid had made his magic stronger since performing magic required the same amount of focus. After ten thousand years, Zordon's magic had increased and for the most part had remained untouched. As a Morphin Warrior he had been relying upon his mage abilities to fight. With his Grid connection fully restored though he was able to combine his White Master powers with his magic, giving him the edge.

"White Falcon!"

Zordon's robes flared with white energy as he used his restored power to their fullest. A new staff appeared in his hand, ready to finish his opponent.

"No, this won't end like it did before!" Mortor promised, charging forward.

Zordon twirled his staff, blocking the mace each time that Mortor attempted to breach his defences. As they fought, the staff glowed brighter and brighter as Zordon channelled his power into the weapon. Then with a decisive strike, he drove the end of the staff into Mortor's chest, jerking the staff upwards as he did so to wrench the mace from Mortor's hand.

"It's over Mortor," Zordon told him.

"No, I might be disarmed but I am far from defeated. Zomboids!"

"If you're about to order them to attack, I wouldn't bother," Purple Zeo said, causing Mortor to look around and take in the entire battlefield.

His Zomboids had been defeated and the Rangers were unharmed. He found himself facing the combined might of a full team of Morphin Rangers, Zeo Rangers, Turbo Rangers and their allies. Faced with such odds he did the only thing he could and resorted to trickery.

"Perhaps I have been a little hasty, Zordon," he said, vanishing the battle armour he had worn during their combat. "I will surrender to you custody if you will guarantee that I will be treated fairly." When Zordon nodded, he held his hand out for the Morphin Master to shake. Zordon did so and Mortor seized the opportunity, along with Zordon's staff. "Now we shall see who will win."

Zordon just looked disappointed as he easily blocked the weapon he had spent years mastering. Grabbing the end of the staff, he delivered a sharp kick to Mortor's chest, throwing the villain over to where the Zeo Rangers were waiting.

"You should have kept your word," Red Zeo told him as the others circled him. "Power of the Zeo Crystal, purify this poor soul. Deliver him from evil!"

Just as it had done several times before, the Zeo Crystal glowed brightly, eradicating the evil around it. Mortor cried out in agony, screaming as the darkness within was erased. Mortor was by his own admission a creature of darkness and knew that if the Zeo Crystal succeeded in purging the evil within his soul, he would cease to exist. He decided that retreat was his best option and teleported away, leaving only the dead ground upon which he had stood.

The Rangers stood a moment longer before teleporting away. There was a great deal to discuss.

After Mortor's defeat, the rest of Halloween had passed peacefully. There had been a celebration at the Power Chamber in recognition of Zordon's release. Messages of congratulations had been received from far and wide. It had actually been a surprise the next day when Jason and Tommy had arrived at the Power Chamber to find Zordon back in his tube.

A quick explanation had followed that while it appeared that nothing had changed, Zordon was now capable of leaving the tube whenever he desired to do so. Instead of being his prison, it made it easier for the White Morphin Master to monitor the Earth and his Rangers.

"I wish to thank you, Rangers," Zordon had said. "Without your brave actions I would not have been able to break free from Rita's trap."

That evening Zordon had stepped outside of the Power Chamber and walked through the streets of Angel Grove, visiting some of the sights he had come to admire and mingling with the people he had sworn long ago to protect. This Halloween, he decided as he tucked into a strawberry sundae, was worth the havoc.

"I did as you commanded," Sutra told the shadowy figure. "Zordon is free of his time warp and has no reason to suspect your involvement."

"And Mortor has been humiliated, eliminating any competition he might have offered you," the voice replied. "You realise that evil such as Mortor can never really be destroyed. It might take him a while, but he will return to his original strength."

"Of course, but by that time, you will be all powerful," Sutra answered, suddenly dropping to his knees. "Tell me what you wish and it shall be carried out, I have not failed you yet, oh great one. I did what you asked with Mortor, just as I obtained..."

"Speak no more!" the voice bellowed angrily. "You will never speak of our past business. Not to me, and not to anyone else."

"Yes, oh great one," Sutra grovelled. "I will not make that mistake again."

The presence faded, leaving Sutra with his thoughts. He was playing a dangerous game. But when he made his move and reaped the rewards, it would all be worth it. And then he would find a way to destroy the indestructible being that he served and rule in his place. So much had been set in place with Zordon and Mortor. It was now just a matter of time. He couldn't wait to see the results.

**End**


	17. The Night Raider

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Crucible, and all other characters relating to them are the property of John Chubb. This is a COE retelling of the Night Rangers' story, which began in The Forgotten Night. The events in this chapter follow on from the ending of The Emperor's New Rage.

**The Night Raider**

Inquirius

They didn't like him. He couldn't blame them since he didn't like himself very much either. They were light and pure, and kind to all the animals, while he was ... not. On a part of the planet where nearly everybody wore a distinctively coloured garment of some sort - for even those who wore black had found a way to distinguish the glossy shine of their clothes from the dull matte of ordinary apparel. His drab grey cloak, which lacked any indication that he had attempted to make them draw attention from those around him, had the effect of causing him to stand out. His clothes were dark and dreary in a place filled with colour a cheer. Naturally it made those nearby uncomfortable.

That he wore a weapon and had made no effort to conceal it drew more attention. For this was Inquirius, a planet dedicated to learning and education, where information, questions and answers were the foundation on which the society prospered. And he had arrived at the Illumina, a vast complex that had been handed over to the Morphine Masters and those associated with them as a place of tranquil enlightenment. It was also one of the best places to gather information in the Universe.

Morphin Masters and their students communed in intellectual and spiritual discussions. Few carried weapons within the halls and those who did had the decency to hide them from view. Weapons suggested a tendency toward violence and those prone to violence were not welcome.

Naturally Jeff Kincaid stood out like a sore thumb. For a start Jeff was not a Morphin Master, his kind were never promoted to that sort of level, few managed to achieve an official rank above that of Power Ranger. And while the Illumina was open to all those who sought enlightenment, Rangers were normally to busy protecting the worlds they had been assigned to defend, to visit. But it was his tainted aura that drew the attention of those around him. There was an undefined darkness about him that unsettled the more pious visitors.

It wasn't Jeff's fault. By nature he was a good person, a man of honour and extremely brave - for he had faced the things that lurked in the darkness and emerged stronger from the experience. However life had taken its toll on the young man, leaving a dark stain on his soul that shaded the inner light from those around him. Experience had turned him cold and cynical, less likely to believe that if he followed the rules he would be protected when he could make his own rules and protect himself.

The problem was that for all their rhetoric about not judging others and giving everybody a fair chance to show the true nature, the majority of the great and the good were prone to judge by first impressions. Those who knew of the organisation he belonged to readily believed the rumours and whispered half-truths instead of taking the time to find out the truth. He was a pariah because those that he sought to protect preferred to think of him as a part of the problem, not the solution. They just couldn't understand that while the Universe wanted heroes that were upstanding characters, they needed people like Jeff even more.

He walked quickly and purposefully through the building, ignoring those around him. He was aware that he was breaking protocol by not stopping to acknowledge the various Morphin Masters or pay his respect to some of the more senior figures that had crossed his path. He simply didn't care for the pomp and ceremony; to him it just got in the way of him doing his job.

It was a level of arrogance that caused others to comment. That he had been allowed entry to the Illumina when he lacked the most basic of manners and was clearly armed was surprising to those who watched his progress. The few who knew what he was just shook their heads and carried on with what they were doing. To those ignorant of his status, his behaviour was suspicious. As he made his way unhindered through to areas where others were stopped and turned away, suspicion turned to anger and jealousy. With each step he took the unease those around him felt intensified. Some wanted to stop him but none dared. The Illumina allowed his progress and they were not brave enough to challenge its judgement.

Finally he reached his destination, the Grand Library, a place filled with the collected reports and knowledge from countless worlds. The room was filled with ornate tables and benches with thick green leather cushions. The bookcases rose from floor to ceiling, providing a source of knowledge beyond what was stored in the vast computer archive. Around the room were passageways leading off to where the experts on various subjects were willing to educate those in need and vendors were ready to supply information that was more difficult to acquire for the right price. He studied the doorways and having located the one he was after, set off to reach his goal, only to find his way blocked.

"This is a private library," the person in front of him stated. Others nearby were nodding although Jeff noted the Illumina's own staff did not want to get involved.

Jeff shrugged and stepped around the man, intent on carrying on his way without violence. Unfortunately it seemed that such a casual dismissal of the other's challenge was treated as an insult.

"State your business!" the man, which Jeff noticed wore the insignia of a Red Morphin Master demanded.

"My business is my own and since I am here, you can assume I have a right to be here. Now stand aside and stop wasting my time."

Jeff could sense the tension in the air. Had he been anywhere else he suspected he would have been under attack. Of course violence was strictly forbidden in the Illumina, so harsh words and poor attempts to appear intimidating were the best they could manage. I have an appointment with the Xenotome."

There was a gasp from the room. The Xenotome was a huge book containing all the knowledge within the Illumina and a few things besides. It was so valuable that few were granted the privilege of reading it; in the wrong hands the book could prove a dangerous weapon.

"Why?"

Jeff spared him an amused look. "Because I asked nicely and the Keeper agreed."

That response did not put those around him at ease. Given his dark appearance many were prepared to assume the worst.

"The Xenotome is only for the eyes of those worthy of looking within its pages," another Red Master cried angrily. "Not for the likes of you!"

Jeff shook his head at how judgemental they sounded. He had learnt the hard way that there was a difference between dark and evil that could not be determined by superficial things like appearance. It seemed that these Morphin Masters had not yet reached that level of understanding. The calls for him to leave intensified. Some looked to be on the brink of breaking the rules and attacking. Had he been a normal Ranger, Kincaid would have backed down to avoid the need for violence. But he was a Night Ranger and knew that rules were there for guidance, not blind obedience.

Instead he lowered his hood, allowing those present to get a good look at him. His face was hard, his eyes cold as they moved over the crowd. A scar ran the length of his face, a wound he had yet to heal. It gave him a very sinister appearance.

"I didn't ask your permission, Morphin Master," he replied tersely. He had little respect for Morphin Council and even less for those that judged him without knowing his story. "The Xenotome is available to any Ranger who requests to see it, so long as the Keeper agrees to that request."

That was true. Originally the Xenotome had been available to all, but given the likelihood that some would abuse its knowledge, only those associated with the Morphin Masters were granted permission and even then they needed to be at least a Ranger.

"Only with the consent of their Morphin Master," a studious Yellow pointed out.

He spared her a brief nod before answering: "I don't have a Morphin Master."

Whispers filled the room. They believed him a rogue, perhaps a disgraced Ranger that had been stripped of his power, who had somehow managed to bypass their security. Jeff did little to put them at ease, although he showed no outward signs of aggression. The Red Master it seemed had had enough. Unable to think beyond his limited understanding of black and white, he decided Jeff Kincaid was a threat and attacked.

"Next?" Jeff asked when moments later the body of the young Morphin Master landed on the floor. Out of respect for the rules, Jeff had left the other warrior alive, although the broken bones would remind him of his failure, if the broken sword he had attempted to draw didn't serve as a permanent reminder.

The assembled Morphin Masters took offence at one of their own being brutalised by a traitor despite the fact he was only defending himself. Weapons were drawn and combat stances assumed as they prepared to make him pay for his crimes.

"ENOUGH!"

The chamber suddenly fell silent, the power of the older White Morphin Master calming the anger that seemed to ripple through the chamber.

"This is a place of peace and learning. Fighting is not permitted here under any circumstances."

He gestured and the fallen Red Master was healed although his sword remained shattered.

"I expected better of you," he continued. "If you want to fight go back to your Ranger teams where you will be welcomed on the front line, do so, because you are not suited to the life of a Morphin Master."

"He is an intruder!" someone accused, pointing at Kincaid.

"He has done nothing wrong," was the response. "He was attacked, abused and denied his rights, rights that are afforded every disciple of the Power. It is not the place of those in this room to grant or deny his request. You should be grateful that he didn't decide to take your actions personally. We cannot afford the loss of so many Morphin Masters."

"You're welcome," Jeff muttered.

"And you!" the old master growled, turning his attention to the younger man. "Don't think for a moment that you can appear innocent in all this. You are well aware of how others react to you and why, yet you did nothing to calm the situation. If anything, you tried to provoke them."

Jeff laughed. It seemed no matter how innocent he was they would always try to blame him in the end.

"I didn't provoke him," he answered. "He attacked me and I allowed him to crawl away."

"What part of 'do not escalate a battle unless forced to do so' do you not understand?" the White Master demanded, allowing his aura to flare.

"The part that applied to me, White Master," Jeff replied, loosening the restraints on his own powers, relishing the sudden nervousness of those around him. "You know as well as anyone that the rules are only there for guidance and are open to interpretation. I don't have the benefit of your great brotherhood of Morphine Masters, I'm alone. So you'll excuse me if I take every threat seriously and react accordingly."

His arguments surprised those around him. Few dared to show such insubordination. They also detected the sorrow in his voice when he spoke of being alone.

"So the rumours were true?" the White Master asked quietly, not reacting to Jeff's power. The power of the Night was to be respected, but not necessarily feared. "I had heard reports of what had happened, but nobody could be certain. The Council did not see the need for observers on Daos. It made confirming the facts of the matter... difficult." There was a pause before the White Master continued: "I am sorry for your loss and share your grief for the events that transpired. But never allow yourself to believe that you are alone; you are as much a part of this brotherhood as any Ranger and we will stand at your side."

"And then condemn me after for doing what must be done," Jeff accused.

The older man sighed. "I do not agree with your methods. I doubt many others would even accept that you are performing the duty handed to you by fate, except perhaps Zordon. But that is the way it has always been and you know that and you continue regardless. That tells me more about you than your powers ever could."

"You know what I intend to do?" Jeff asked, worried that the Morphin Master might attempt to stop him; a true Power Ranger did not seek revenge.

"Your duty," was the reply. "You might think of it as revenge, but ask yourself this: would you still seek to destroy him if he had betrayed somebody else?" He looked off to one side. "The Keeper of the Xenotome awaits you, Night Ranger. Do not let me prevent you from learning what you need and then leaving."

Jeff nodded his thanks before heading towards the door he had identified earlier. Beyond the door was a room that reminded Jeff of one of the churches he had been forced to attend on Earth, complete with pews, alter and a font.

"Do not let the appearance disturb you Jeff Kincaid," a female voice warned. "Just like your powers, this room shifts according to the subconscious of the visitor and over the millennia it has developed a sense of humour."

While she spoke, Jeff tried to identify her location. His past had made him paranoid and recent events had made it worse. Something about the setting made him uneasy and given that he was used to making others uncomfortable, he didn't like the feeling at all.

"This room is built on a foundation of knowledge and wisdom, not ignorance and fear."

Jeff spun around and finally caught a glimpse of the Keeper of the Xenotome.

"The uncontrolled benefits you reap from your powers will not aid you here," she warned, not the least bit affected by his aura, "but they will not hinder you either."

She walked over to a bookshelf that Jeff had failed to notice before and removed the smallest book. When she placed it on the altar it expanded into a massive book.

"You sought the Xenotome, Jeff Kincaid, and the Xenotome granted your request." She paused, allowing him to scrutinise her appearance.

She was much younger than he had first believed and from her shape and what little he could see of her face, quite beautiful. She wore a long white gown with a veil that covered her lower face as well as her hair. On her left shoulder she wore the insignia of a White Morphin Master and the broach on her right side indicated that she was a native Inquirian.

"Huh?" He suddenly processed what she had said.

"Does it not stand to reason that a book as powerful as the Xentome would gain some level of sentience?" she asked, falling back into her native habit of asking questions. "Does it not make sense that the Book of the Unknown should use that sentience to determine whether or not those that ask should be allowed to read its pages? Would it surprise you to learn that the Xenotome has recorded the names of those that would seek its knowledge and when they would be permitted to do so?"

"No, just a little surprised," he admitted.

"Do you think that this is any more surprising than some of the things you have seen? Is it not possible that before you leave you will learn something even more surprising, perhaps even disturbing?"

"You're right," he told her after thinking about it. Was a thinking book that much of a surprise in a Universe filled with demons and Power Rangers?

"The book revealed many things to me before you arrived," she told him. "The Xentome told of the loss of your team and allies, although it did not predict the events that would lead to their demise. While the Book of the Unknown contains many predictions, none referred directly to the Night Rangers."

Jeff nodded. He was relieved that was the case although he noticed she had not ruled out the existence of any predictions involving the Night Rangers.

"Ask your questions and if the answers are known they shall be shared," she told him.

"Why did he do it?"

"The Book of the Unknown does not hold the reason for your comrade's treachery. It only states that he was not acting under the influence of an outside force and committed the act of his own free will." She read the next line and then continued. "The evidence does not rule out the possibility that somebody had convinced him to turn, only that he made the decision."

"Were there any other survivors?"

"Kinega made certain that all those on Daos were destroyed; the other Night Rangers did not escape him. I'm sorry."

"Where is he now?" Kincaid demanded.

"I cannot tell you," she answered. "Mark Kinega no longer exists."

"Somebody got there first?" he asked.

"No," she told him. "Those that persuaded Mark Kinega to betray you sought a new leader, a being capable of acting as a vessel for some of the oldest, powerful and most evil creatures in existence. They chose Kinega because as a Night Ranger he had already developed a bond with the darkness within himself. When he accepted the offer and provided the necessary sacrifice, Mark Kinega was replaced by a new creature: Crucible."

"So there is no way to redeem him?" Jeff asked, hoping the answer was no. As far as he was concern Mark had made his choice and nothing he did would ever redeem him.

"Mark Kinega is gone, perhaps forever," she answered. "As long as Crucible exists there is no chance to redeem Mark Kinega. And only death will release Crucible's grasp."

"What should I do?"

"The Xenotome cannot tell you that. It does however tell of a way to slow Crucible's rise to power. If you choose to do so you will face great danger and find that it will be a costly decision, but the sacrifices will be worth it. The Night Fighters will arise again one day to aid a new generation and they shall led by the one who escaped Kinega's treachery."

"Me?" Jeff scoffed. "I'm a Blue Ranger and a reluctant one at that. What do I know about being a leader?"

"You will learn all that you need to learn, but first there is the time heal," she answered.

"What do I do? Where do I go? I want to go and stop him, but if he's as powerful as you said..."

"Calm yourself Jeff Kincaid," Dimitria instructed. "The book tells of Crucible's rising, but it is not an immediate concern. The actions you take now will delay him and set in motion the events that will lead to his downfall. Listen carefully Night Ranger, hear what must be done and know that I am sorry that the task falls to you."

The end had come for the people of Zyaibreeah. The battle had been surprisingly short but then there were very few who thought of it as a battle; most would come to regard it as a mass slaughter. The people had fought hard and their Rangers had tried their hardest to protect their world from overwhelming odds. However they had been outmanned, outgunned and unable to call for help from neighbouring worlds. The odds had definitely been against them.

They had fought hard and despite the fact they were guaranteed to lose, they had fought on bravely. In the end though the valiant efforts were for nought, their enemy was just too well-trained, too vicious and too numerous for the Rangers to prevail. As the hours had passed the continued bombardments and simultaneous attacks around the planet had left the Rangers stretched to their limits.

And once the enemy commander had shown himself, the Rangers had been unable to rally any sort of counter offence. While his troops had overwhelmed them, he was in every way their superior. He had spared them no quarter and expected no mercy in return. He had played with them for a short time, honing his skills it seemed while his forces mercilessly hunted the rest of the population. But once it was clear that there were only a few stragglers to find, he had decided it was time to end the game.

As they stood against him, some with more difficulty than others, a chill ran through them. His powers felt strange to them. They felt the familiar flow of magic and yet there was something sickeningly different at the same time. And the smile he wore was cold and slightly feral. Everything about him suggested that he could and would destroy them with very little effort on his part.

"Congratulations Power Rangers," a man said, appearing at the side of the warrior. "You've fought well, a shining example to Ranger teams across the Universe. Nobody could deny that you are brave, loyal and dedicated. Your skills in the ways of the Power are unquestionable. Had you been facing a different opponent you might have been allowed to live. Unfortunately for you, Crucible's task requires him to destroy all life on this pathetic little world."

He paused, allowing the Rangers to accept their fate.

"Crucible would like to extend his thanks for your services; you have proven excellent teaching tools. Your efforts have allowed Crucible to come to terms with his new powers and hone his skills. Sadly for you, you no longer present a challenge for him and as such, you are no longer useful. You are here so Crucible can master the last skill he needs: destroying the enemy."

"Why are you doing this?" the Red Zyaibreeahn Ranger asked, "You said he's learnt all he can, what would he gain by killing us?"

"While killing you would have very little benefit, it will allow Crucible to demonstrate that he has moved beyond the old ways of thinking. In the past he might have spared a defeated opponent. As Crucible he cannot afford such moments of noble weakness.

You see, Crucible used to be a Power Ranger, like yourselves. Well not quite like you, he was a Night Ranger, the scourge of evildoers everywhere; he was shown how unappreciated his skills were to those he served and granted a new existence as Crucible.

Unfortunately he failed his first attempt to prove himself, but I'm sure he will catch up with the last Night Ranger sooner or later. In the meantime destroying your team will be the final step needed to solidify his new identity."

As he spoke, Crucible extended his right hand toward the White Ranger. He closed his fist and the Ranger collapsed, screaming as the twisted powers of the Night Ranger was unleashed. Fuelled by the power of some of the oldest and most potent villains to ever exist, Crucible's powers were beyond those of a Night Ranger. His ability to destroy with a gesture was a sign of his power.

"As you can see Red Ranger," the man continued as he watched the White Rangers tear at his own body to stop the torment, "death is not the worst thing that can happen to you today."

The White Ranger glowed brightly as the soul destroying magic fed on his powers. Then with a final scream he burst into white flames and disappeared.

"Out of gratitude for your services, I promise Crucible will grant the rest of you a swift death."

"Hey!" one of the Rangers dared to call, moving forward to attack. He never had a chance to rethink his actions as a sword was driven into his heart.

The man looked from the fallen Ranger to the creature known as Crucible and nodded approvingly.

"Make no mistake Rangers; you will die here today, one way or another. Accept your destinies and I promise this will be over painlessly. Fight and even though you will die screaming, it will still be quick."

The Blue Ranger attacked, throwing his spear at the so far unbeatable warrior, hoping to catch him off-guard. Crucible caught it easily, examining it briefly before crushing the enchanted wood and tossing it aside.

"Against a lesser warrior your tactic might have been successful... perhaps you're so tired that you've forgotten that you face an opponent who has already defeated you countless times."

~No,~ he thought as he noticed the expression on the Ranger's face despite his helmet, ~more likely you still haven't come to terms with the danger you face.~

Having changed his mind, Crucible levitated the remains of the weapon and propelled the pieces back at their source. The Ranger was lifted from his feet by the multiple projectiles as they ripped into his chest and threw him backward.

"No!" the Pink Ranger screamed as he collapsed. "How could you?!"

Their foe didn't react although his handler appeared amused by her outrage. "Crucible is evil beyond your ability to comprehend. I warned you that resisting would not delay the inevitable, just make it a more painful experience. Your friend chose to attack and Crucible responded as he would to any opposition: he crushed it. However since you seem to have some fight left in you, I withdraw my offer. It will not be painless now, but you have my word, this won't take long."

Taking that as permission, Crucible was running towards the Rangers before they could react. He summoned a sword and slashed at his opponents as he passed them. Four strokes of the blade, and two Rangers collapsed in pools of their own blood. Their special suits were of no use against the blade that had been forged from the darkest magic.

He abandoned the sword against the next two, decapitating the first with a chop of his hand before breaking the second's neck with her bare hands. That left only the Green Ranger, whom he had saved for last. The two warriors stood face to face, eyes meeting as the Ranger discarded her shattered helmet. There had always been a special form of relationship between them; perhaps it was the darkness that lurked within the Green Ranger powers that caused Crucible to give the hero a more personal fight to the death. It was evident that the Green Ranger knew she would die; only her pride forced her to ready herself for final combat.

"Well this has been fun," Crucible's companion commented. The Green Ranger had lasted longer than he had expected although it was clear Crucible had been playing with her as they exchanged increasingly violent blows. "But now it is time to end it. Farewell, Green Ranger."

Now was the time for Crucible to prove himself. The last time he had been asked to destroy a team of Rangers he had allowed one to escape. This was his opportunity to prove that he had learnt from the experience and accepted that his days as a Night Ranger were over. He didn't disappoint and with the death of the Green Ranger, Mark Kinega's transformation into Crucible was made permanent.

Daos

Dimitria had provided him with the clues he needed, but it was Jeff that had put the pieces together and realised what needed to be done. It was amusing to him that had he been on Earth he would have been having another miserable Halloween waiting for little kids to call and then arguing with his mother when he handed them candy. Not that whatever he was about to do would be considered pleasurable, but given a choice, he didn't want to be back in his old life.

It had been a while since he had last set foot in the headquarters of the Acexta Order on Daos. Kinega had taken him there to undergo the final trials needed to become a Night Ranger. It was on Daos that he had been shown the Pit of Night, the source of a Night Fighter's power and the Mirror of Night through which that power was channelled to create Night Rangers. Then it had been a place filled with people, life and purpose. Now the Acexta Order was gone, part of the dowry that Mark had paid to consummate his new position and the planet was ruined.

But Jeff had not returned to the planet for sightseeing. He had returned to prevent Crucible using the Acexta Order's power against the Universe. He had come to make sure that the Pit of Night and the creatures trapped within could not be used to provide Mark, Crucible, whatever he was calling himself, with any further help, just as the Keeper had suggested.

Luckily the Mirror of Night was still in its proper place within the temple. Kinega's forces had ransacked the planet and taken everything of value, but they hadn't dared to touch the mirror, knowing that to do so would risk being dragged screaming into the Pit of Night and consumed by the spirits that lurked within. Jeff on the other hand had no such fear.

"No!"

Since his transformation, Crucible had been mostly silent, accepting the advice of those around him and doing as he was told. While it was accepted that one day he would be their leader, for now he was being trained in how to use the gifts he had been granted by the creature that had taken him as their vessel. He had endured pain and punishment without complaint, so his sudden cry of anguish shocked those around him.

"What is it?" Savrod asked, concerned.

"The Mirror of Night," Crucible answered. "Kincaid... Kincaid has the mirror. He's planning to so something to seal its power. He plans to break my link."

When a Night Ranger looked into the Mirror of Night, they were shown a reflection of themselves merged with one of the Pit of Night's resident creatures. It was a symbiotic relationship where the Ranger drew on the creature's powers and the hostile spirit was allowed a semblance of freedom. The Night Ranger was transported into the Pit of Night where he would fight that creature for dominance over their bond. If the Night Ranger survived the encounter he became bonded to the creature he had defeated and through that bond, the ability to draw on the power contained within the Pit of Night. Even though Kinega had renounced his position as a Night Ranger, Crucible had inherited the bond, even though he drew his power from a new source.

Savrod managed to school his features to hide his concern. He wasn't worried about Kincaid's plan harming Crucible. If the Night Ranger wanted to sever the link to the Mirror of Night he was welcome to try. Most likely the attempt would end in the destruction of the Night Ranger. And should he succeed, the loss of that final link would only lead to Crucible drawing more heavily from his new power source.

Still if Kincaid was on Daos, it seemed a good time to eliminate the nuisance. And there was always the chance that Kincaid intended to use the bond against Crucible rather than breaking it. That would be an unwelcome turn of events.

"We'll depart immediately," he assured his leader. "Kincaid's pitiful attempt to defeat you will only lead to his destruction."

Crucible nodded in response and once again Savrod had to hide his disappointment. Crucible was powerful and a formidable warrior, but he had yet to show any ability to command others. And since that what Savrod had been seeking when he had approached the Night Ranger, it made him wonder whether he had made the wrong choice.

No, he had made the correct choice; it was just a case of ensuring that Crucible was given the opportunity to grow into his new role. Perhaps Kincaid would provide the desired result.

"Spirits of the Night, hear me!" Kincaid's voice echoed through the darkness of the Pit of Night.

He knew that his actions were reckless. Night Rangers were not supposed to re-enter the Pit of Night once they had completed their trial. Yet Kincaid had broken that rule and once again stood on the other side of the barrier between the Pit of Night and Daos. He was unmorphed, yet confident enough to draw the attention of the creatures that occupied the dark place. Most chose to ignore him, but those that sensed the opportunity his presence gave them turned to face him.

"I offer you a wager," Kincaid continued, "a simple challenge. If you succeed then you will be released from this place. If you fail then every creature within this place will be bound to the Night Rangers, forever, the Mirror of Night will be sealed and you will never be able to move beyond the barrier."

"And what challenge do you propose, Night Ranger?" one of the creatures asked.

Kincaid smirked. "I offer you the same challenge that every Night Fighter gives when they enter this place, nothing more and nothing less. Except I extend this challenge to all that reside within the Pit of Night. For fifteen minutes the barrier between this place and the planet where the Mirror of Night resides will be open. Should any one of you step beyond the barrier in that time, every creature within the Pit of Night will be released. All you have to do is pass me and nothing will stand in your way."

He drew a metal cylinder that resembled a small torch. He flicked the activation switch and a blade of light emerged from the end. He pushed the button above the switch, locking the switch in place.

"Just one little Night Fighter and maybe a few weapons," he promised. "I won't even morph."

And that was the challenge. It was a deal the spirits trapped within the Pit of Night couldn't ignore. They wanted their freedom and despite the danger Kincaid posed, they knew it was their only chance. But the Pit of Night was much larger than many believed, more of a dimension than a physical space, and while there was a huge collection of dark creatures close to the barrier, the stronger spirits were much further away, skulking in the darkest depths.

He could sense the moment that the creatures chose to attack. He smirked as he tightened his grip on his Night Saber, hoping that he had not been overconfident. As the swarm of hideous beasts pounced he allowed himself to let the Power guide him, whispering a solemn promise:

"None may pass."

The battle that followed would only last for fifteen minutes, but in that time Jeff Kincaid showed why the Night Fighters had been feared by evildoers long before the rise of the Night Rangers. At first the grunts charged forward one at a time and were easily cut down by his glowing blade; their claws slid off his long black coat. Then the numbers started to increase as wave after wave crashed against the one-man barricade. Two, then four, then twelve... the numbers were relentless, constantly increasing as Kincaid moved with incredible speed and skill, a smile gracing his face as he abandoned himself to the Power. He kicked, dodged, hacked and punched the aggressors back. He was unmovable and the light from his Night Saber seemed to grow brighter with each of the attackers he destroyed.

But he was also hurt. His body ached from the many cuts and scratches he received as the onslaught continued. Although his clothing had been designed to offer some protection, but it was only able to resist damage, not stop it altogether. He was being pressed back by the weight of numbers, but somehow he found the strength to remain on his feet. Never before had he moved so fast, his body a blur in the darkness, the flash of his blade the only clue to where he had been. The grunts were too numerous now to count and they were growing more powerful with each wave.

"Spirits of the Night Fighters, lend me your power!" he called, summoning strength from those creatures that had been conquered by those that had entered the Pit of Night before him. Their power belonged to the Night Fighters and since Kincaid was the last of his kind, that meant they were his to command. Of course that number increased with every attacker he managed to cut down.

A burst of light shot from his hands, incinerating all that stood in its path. With a single attack he had brought himself precious seconds. Yet even now he knew it would not be long before he was overwhelmed again. The stampede of dark creatures appeared endless. He was about to be overcome when a blue barrier surrounded him.

"Fifteen minutes," he told them as the creatures pounded angrily on the barrier. "You've had your chance and you failed. Now your powers belong to the Night Fighters."

As he was speaking he moved toward the barrier that would take him back to his previous position outside the Pit of Night. He was hurt, badly. The wounds he had received were bleeding and some were likely infected. As the adrenalin faded he could feel that something was wrong with his left leg. It hung at a strange angle below the knee and from the difficulty he had breathing, he knew there was a chance his ribs had been broken too. He turned to leave, only to find his way blocked. Jeff groaned; it looked like he wouldn't get away after all.

"Hello Jeff, fancy meeting you here."

Dimitria ran her hands over the Xenotome. Currently she was studying the Book of Daos, a history of the Night Fighters, Night Rangers and all things associated with them. It listed their enemies, their powers and theories about how the Night Ranger powers were capable of evolving as the roster changed. The book was self-updating with new facts added by the clerics on Daos. It was saddening to know that thanks to Crucible, very little would be added in the future.

She read and reread the prophecy before her. It told of the fall of the Night Rangers and their eventual rebirth. It spoke of the return of the Night Fighters, the coming of the One and the transformation the Night Rangers would undergo. It was a prophecy that appeared in several texts and seemed to relate to a number of groups.

"The Kincaid," she whispered, studying the drawing upon the page. A man was shown dressed in a long black coat and armed with a sword, stood atop a pile of defeated foes. And underneath she saw the words that had become a part of the prophecy surrounding the 'Coming of The One'.

"None may pass," she read.

The next page showed a clash between two armies. She was confused how that could happen. Jeff Kincaid was one man on his own. Where would he get an army?

"Did you think I would let you get away with this?" Crucible asked, before backhanding the injured Night Ranger. "You should have crawled under a rock and stayed there, Kincaid. I might have let you survive a little longer."

Jeff was aware that he was in a bad situation. Not only was Crucible standing in front of him at full strength while he could barely stand, the villain had brought a squadron of featureless soldiers with him. Given the angry mob of creatures behind him and he couldn't see a way out. Or could he?

"It's over Jeff," Crucible told him. "Last time you were lucky to escape. This time you don't have a Zord to protect you."

Jeff ignored Crucible, trying to decide if the ridiculous plan that had suddenly formed in his mind had a chance of succeeding. He knew it was a risk, since both groups would want nothing more than to rip him apart. The question was whether the deal he had struck with the spirits held within the Pit of Night was as binding as he hoped. In the end he decided he had nothing to lose, a decision that made him laugh.

"Something you find funny Jeff?" Crucible asked, as his grip tightened.

"I was just wondering how you plan to leave here," Jeff admitted.

"The same way you intended," Crucible replied.

"Ah but that's the problem," Jeff continued, ignoring the burning pain in his chest. He didn't know if it was Crucible's doing or his previous injuries and was not in a position to care. "When you became Crucible you gave up being a Night Ranger and everything that entailed. As far as the Pit of Night is concerned you never succeeded in the trial; your little soldiers there certainly didn't win the right to leave. You can't leave the Pit of Night until you do so."

"Well once I've disposed of you I'll make short work of whatever creature I have to face," Crucible replied, not concerned about his companions.

"Good plan," Jeff agreed. "Only problem: I don't think they are willing to wait."

As he finished talking there was a low growl and for the first time Crucible noticed that they were surrounded. His followers shifted nervously, a few drawing their weapons. Then with a snarl, the spirits pounced, tearing into the soldiers. Crucible snarled in response as one of them dared to attack him. He threw Jeff to the side, allowing the Night Ranger to make a hasty retreat to the far side of the Mirror where he almost collapsed.

"Harrdrive?" he queried, hoping the Defiant had not been destroyed.

"You rang?" the computer asked in a particularly drawn out and slightly creepy tone.

"Get me out of here," he ordered.

He could feel the poisons his body had absorbed during his battle seeping through his body. It would take a while to heal his wounds, assuming he was still conscious enough to make it to a healing bed. In hindsight he realised he should have hired an assistant, even if it was only to carry his broken body away after he won.

"By your command," Harddrive responded.

Seconds later Jeff Kincaid disappeared leaving Crucible and his forces at the mercy of the Pit of Night.

It was a slightly battered Crucible that finally emerged from the Mirror of Night. The fight had lasted longer than he had expected. Those accompanying him were gone; Crucible had willingly let them fight the creatures, knowing they would be destroyed. It had offered him the time to draw upon his new powers in order to pass through the barrier and escape. As he had done so he knew that Kincaid had won the day. The Pit of Night and the creatures that lurked were now bound to Kincaid's powers. Still he had a feeling that one way or another they could be useful in the future.

"Set up a guard station around this world Savrod," he ordered once he was back on board his ship. "Daos will be of use to us in the future."

Savrod nodded and gave the necessary orders. He didn't see the importance of the planet, but he did understand that for Crucible to rise to the level Savrod expected, the new villain needed an empire. Daos was as good a place to start as any.

"And then... find me Kincaid."

Savrod sighed. It would seem that Crucible was not going to rest until the Night Ranger was dealt with. Not completely a bad thing, loose ends were never a good thing, but if Crucible became too obsessive about hunting down Kincaid, he would likely overlook the other things he needed to do, such as conquering the Universe. For the time being there was very little that Savrod could do. He had recruited Crucible to be a leader and even though his priorities were different, Crucible was indeed acting like a leader. Given time, he hoped that Crucible would at least listen to his suggestions. Tracking down Kincaid would not take very long; he was just worried about what his leader's next obsession would be.

"As you wish," he said with a slight incline of his head. Behind him the crew were already carrying out their leader's instructions. "It will not take long; the information you provided suggests there are only a few places he would go."

Crucible nodded and turned to once again look at the planet below. He knew Kincaid better than those around him. In some ways there was a connection between them that had started when he had recruited Kincaid to serve as a Night Ranger. Somehow he knew where his former comrade would go.

"Set course for Earth," he ordered. "We'll find Kincaid there."

In the end he realised that his intuition was not due to any sort of link with Kincaid. It was because he knew Jeff was injured. And without the Night Ranger to issue instructions, the ship would follow the programming built into its computer system, programming that Mark Kinega had written.

Once Jeff had returned to the Defiant, the ship had departed from Daos at maximum speed. With the pilot unconscious, Harddrive had followed his programming and made a few short jumps to throw off any pursuing craft. Then the computer had directed the vessel to as many obscure planets as possible, making certain that the ship was seen by those who made a profit from selling such information. Then it had jumped again to a completely random destination where it had stopped to assess its options.

Harddrive had been programmed to handle a number of scenarios including the possibility that all the Night Rangers were incapacitated. Its processor quickly assessed the most likely source of aid, given that most Morphin Masters would likely refuse assistance to a Night Ranger, despite their oaths to aid all of those opposed to the Dark side of the Morphin Grid. The Council was more likely to throw Jeff in prison for war crimes than heal him. In the end it seemed that there was only one place where help could be guaranteed: Earth.

Unaware that Crucible had already drawn the same conclusion, the ship sped off, carrying Jeff Kincaid back to his home once more.

Dimitria skimmed through the last few sections of the Book of Daos and then closed the Xenotome. The book did not tell her what would happen between Kincaid and Crucible, only that their conflict would continue and would be one of the most personal battles in history. It was uncertain how their skirmish would influence the battle between Good and Evil, although she suspected that Crucible would be occupied chasing Kincaid for a while and would not become a major player for some time. When he did though she knew that the Universe would be in trouble.

There was nothing she could do though. She was the Keeper of the Xenotome, charged with allowing others to access its knowledge while protecting it from those who would seek to abuse that knowledge. She could only share the information when it was requested, not when she thought it needed to be. It was an obligation she took seriously, but sometimes, when she was forced to watch events take their course, it was a heavy burden to carry.

**End of Part**


End file.
